Ballroom Blitz
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: "Don't forget, we're the bad guys." A continuation of what happens to the Squad after the Midway City incident. Takes place during and after the ending of "Suicide Squad". Rated T for language and sexual content. Pairings include Rick/June, Boomerang/Katana, and the Joker/Harley/Deadshot love triangle. Occasional OOC moments.
1. Thank You

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz  
**

 _ **Chapter 1: Thank You  
**_

 **Author's Note:** _I just saw "Suicide Squad" last night, and I loved it. I mean, yeah, I guess it wasn't perfect, and I'm not exactly a well-acclaimed movie critic, but I don't see why a lot of critics were hating on it, and I thought it was better than "Batman v. Superman"._

 _So, anyway, since it looks like it'll be a while until we get the sequel, or see any of the characters in any upcoming DC movies (aside from maybe "Justice League"), I figured I would do my best to write my own continuation story._

 _A bit of a warning, however... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot._

 _So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet._

 _Now, then, before I go, I hope everyone who reads this will enjoy this story, and don't hesitate to leave a review. Thank you, and enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad"_ _, the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

 _"Why don't we have some fun?"  
_

Not wanting to risk getting his head blown off, Boomerang took a few steps back, while Amanda Waller said, "I'm glad we understand each other."

Deadshot let out a low whistle, and said, to himself, "Damn..."

That made Harley giggle a little bit, while the assassin smirked, and then, he asked, "All right, so how we getting back to that place anyway? If it's by a helicopter, I hope you know who the hell's gonna be in the pilot seat, and I don't wanna see any damn clowns."

"Hey, you don't gotta be so mean," pouted Harley, punching Deadshot's shoulder.

"I've taken care of it, trust me," replied Waller.

 _Uh-huh,_ thought Deadshot, turning around to see a helicopter that was a few feet away coming towards them.

Once it landed, the _Squad_ members began heading in through the back, while Waller went up to the front, but before heading inside, she noticed that Flag wasn't joining her.

"Everything okay, Rick?" She asked.

The Special Forces operative, who was next to his girlfriend, Dr. June Moone, said, "Yeah, I just... want to make sure she's okay."

Nodding her head, Waller entered the helicopter, while Flag and Moone joined the others, sitting next to Harley and Deadshot.

As the flying vehicle took off, Flag began to try and comfort her while Harley and Deadshot continued their conversation.

"An espresso machine?" said Deadshot. "You could've asked for almost anything, and you chose something from Starbucks."

Harley just shrugged, and replied, "Didn't seem like a bad choice to me."

The expert assassin smiled as he looked out the nearest window, thinking about how Waller would arrange for him to see his special little one.

"So what's ya daughter look like?" Deadshot turned back around, looking at the curious woman. "Don't you carry a picture of her with you or somethin'?"

"As a matter of fact... I do..." Opening one of his side pockets, Deadshot carefully pulled out a wallet-sized photo of her daughter, Zoe, and handed it to the infamous Joker's girlfriend.

"Ooh, she's a cutie," replied Harley. "What's the mom like?"

"Complicated," answered Deadshot. "Long story... anyway, yeah, that was taken during Christmas time last year, the same night I got captured by-"

"Batsy?" Harley said, with Deadshot giving her a look of surprise. "I figured he put you in jail, for some reason... just like me."

Raising an eyebrow, Deadshot asked, "Care to elaborate on that?"

"Well, like you said, it's a long and complicated story," replied the former psychiatrist.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Deadshot looked over at Rick, who was having a low-voice conversation with June, as well as trying his best to clean her up, trying to get rid of the leftover muck that had covered up her entire body.

"Hey, Flag, everything okay?"

The soldier and his girlfriend looked at Deadshot, and Rick smiled. "Yeah, we're okay..."

Not wanting to be rude, June replied, "Thank you, um..."

"Floyd, Dr. June," replied Deadshot, using his real first name.

"Oh... thank you, Floyd, for helping Rick and saving my life."

Deadshot politely shook his head. "Thanks, but you ought to mostly be thanking your man over here. He's the one that squeezed the hell out of that green-glowing bean bag."

Before June could say something else, Harley reached over to offer a handshake. "How ya doin'? Harley Quinn, I was the one who used a sword to cut her heart out and hand it over to your boyfriend over here."

" _Harley..._ " groaned Deadshot.

June simply smiled, and shook Harley's hand. "Thank you, too... you don't know how happy I am now to be free from that horrible monster."

"Oh, well, who wouldn't?" said Harley. "By the way, can you dance that way too?"

 _You got to be kidding me,_ thought Deadshot and Rick.

"I'm sorry...?" said the young doctor.

"You know, like what the witch was doing the whole time," replied Harley, and as an example, she began to move her arms and body around, trying as best as she possibly could to try and imitate the Enchantress' rhythmic dance.

While Rick and Deadshot tried their best to not laugh, June began to blush. "I'm not sure, to be honest..."

"Aw, shucks," sighed Harley. "Terrible shame... you could've done that with Soldier Boy over here whenever you two got your freak on."

Trying to hold back a laugh, Deadshot looked over at Rick and June, who both began to feel embarrassed, with the soldier saying, "Thanks for the advice, Quinn."

"No problem," replied Harley. "Now, then, back to you, Pinhead..."

"Okay, hold up," exclaimed Deadshot. "You see any pins sticking into my face, baby doll?"

"Ah, relax, I'm just joking around," replied Harley. "You're _way cuter_ than him anyway, and a lot more scarier."

Deadshot just smirked, and said, "Yeah, well... maybe to some people..."

"Well, I mean, you ain't scary to me," added Harley. "By the way, that reminds me..."

Deadshot then became surprised as he noticed Harley try to act serious for a moment. "Thanks for missing."

Giving her a smile, Deadshot said, "Don't mention it, Harley... Uh... Sorry about your friend getting, er, blown up."

Harley nodded, even though she went from being serious to being sad.

"It's okay. Maybe one day I'll see him again?"

As she handed him back the photo of his daughter, Deadshot sighed, and said, "If you believe in it as much as I do... I think you probably will."

Putting it back, the assassin closed his eyes, imagining how he and Zoe would spend their time together.

"Hey, guys?"

Deadshot, Harley, June, and Rick looked over at Boomerang, while Katana and Croc were sound asleep.

"You think she knows about Diablo?"

All of a sudden, a feeling of sadness surronded the entire back of the helicopter, as everyone thought about the sacrifice that their friend had made.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she already did, man," replied Deadshot, adcnd he turned to look out the window. "And I think that, wherever Diablo is, he's with his family..."


	2. A Peaceful Night

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _ **Chapter 2: A Peaceful Night**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot._

 _So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet._

 _Also, thank you so much to everyone who's been enjoying the story and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it!  
_

 **Disclaimer:** _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

When the helicopter finally approached _Belle Reve,_ and everyone exited the vehicle, Boomerang was the first person to notice another vehicle nearby.

"Huh, wonder who is that for," mumbled the comedic thief, but then, he noticed Katana walking towards the car, with the driver stepping out to open the door for her.

Looking over at Rick Flag, he asked, "Where is she going?"

"To handle some other business regarding her family," replied Flag. "And some other stuff she wouldn't tell me about, but she'll be fine."

Turning back to watch the vehicle drive away, Boomerang let out a sigh of sadness. "I never even got her phone number..."

Meanwhile, Deadshot was having a conversation with Waller about seeing his daughter.

"You'll see her tomorrow, Lawton," replied Amanda. "After she finishes school."

A smile appeared on the assassin's face. "Thank you. How much time, though, am I-"

"Excuse me, Boss Lady?" interrupted Harley.

Rolling his eyes, Deadshot said, "Girl, you are like some jack-in-the... hasn't anyone ever told you about 'a and b' conversation?"

"What? I just wanted to know if she was still taking any more requests."

"Like what exactly?" replied Waller.

"Like all of us getting some better food served to us," replied Harley.

Deadshot smirked, and said, "I gotta agree with her on that one."

As they entered the prison facility, Waller simply said, "I'll think about it."

Before Harley could respond, Croc said, "When do I get my BET?"

"It's already set up," replied Waller.

"Ooh, and my espresso machine, too?" Harley said, her face lighting up with happiness.

"I'm working on that," said Waller, as she entered the facility while the former psychiatrist began to frown.

* * *

Later that night, Deadshot (no longer in his black-and-red suit) was about to enter his cell when he noticed Rick approaching him. "Something I can help you with, soldier boy?"

"I didn't want to leave without you getting these," answered Rick, giving him more letters that had come from Zoe. "And to tell you that I'm going to be one who takes you to see her tomorrow."

"Well, I can't wait," replied Deadshot, shaking his hand. "Good luck with your girl. Hope she'll be okay."

"I hope so, too," sighed Rick, and he walked away, leaving the prison, and heading back to the place that he and June lived at.

As for Deadshot, he was about to close his cell door when another voice cried out, "Wait a sec!"

" _Just keep it together, man,_ " thought Deadshot as Harley approached him, also noticing the fact that she was back in her prisoner outfit.

Was there a difference to it, though?

"See something you like, honey?" asked Harley, after a few moments of silence.

Blinking his eyes a few times, Deadshot answered, "Yeah, no, I'm... fine... what is it now? I thought the psychiatrist stuff was your department."

Harley laughed, and said, "Nah, silly, I just wanted to talk to you before we end up going back in our cages."

"All right, then, keep on talking," replied Deadshot. "I'm listening..."

To his surprise, Harley didn't respond right away; instead, she looked like she was trying to make a decision on something.

"Anytime you're ready, doll face."

Instead of answering, Harley took another step forward, her body now a little more closer to his.

"Uh... you okay?" Deadshot asked, now starting to feel some concern for his friend.

"Huh?" said Harley, now taking a step back. "No, yeah, I mean, I'm fine... so do I get to meet your little pumpkin one day?"

 _That's more like her,_ thought Deadshot as he chuckled. "Probably. Maybe. You'll have to talk to 'Boss Lady' about that."

Harley rolled her eyes, but then, she noticed the letters that were in his hands. "Those from her?"

"Yeah, and I got some more with me, too," replied Deadshot.

As a joke (sort-of), he asked, "Want to read some with me?"

That surprised Harley. "You serious?"

"It's up to you," replied Deadshot. "I haven't seen any guards around, and I'm pretty sure the camera guy is asleep or somethin' cause otherwise, he would've told somebody something about us not being locked up yet."

Harley hesitated, not wanting to say the wrong thing, but then, he added, "If not, that's okay... they'll still be here whenever you want to see them, and I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna get more of them soon from her anyway."

The psychotic woman smiled, and said, "I'll think about it..."

As she began to walk away, Deadshot smirked, and said, "Night, Harley."

She stopped, and for a moment, he could've sworn that she was blushing. "Thanks... you too..."

When Harley was gone, Deadshot continued to smile, but then, he heard some laughter in the background.

"Well, what do ya know?" laughed Boomerang, whose cell wasn't that far away from the assassin's. "You got a thing for her, mate?"

"What, for Harley?" said Deadshot. "Dude, her boyfriend got blown up, and she needed someone to talk to. I wasn't trying to get with her or anything like that."

The unicorn-loving thief chuckled, and said, "Uh-huh, sure... does that include checking her out for a long period of time."

"I was _not_ checking her out for... man, if you don't leave me the hell alone-"

"Whoa, hey, relax, I'm just playing with you," replied Boomerang. "Isn't that what friends do?"

Deadshot exclaimed, "You're almost getting close to being an ex-friend, dude."

Boomerang nodded his head, and began to leave Deadshot's cell. "Take care!"

Once he was gone, Deadshot waited a moment, looking around to see if anyone else was going to talk to him.

After a moment or two, he smiled, and closed the door, which locked automatically.

Then, Deadshot sat on the bench, and opened the first letter that Zoe had sent to him.

 _"Dear Daddy..."_ began Deadshot, reading aloud to himself.

Meanwhile, as for Harley, she'd stayed behind in the hallway to listen to Boomerang and Deadshot's conversation about the assassin _liking_ her.

So, now, inside of her cell, the former psychiatrist began to wonder if he did think of her that way, or was simply being a good friend to her.

* * *

"One, two, buckle my shoe..."

 _Knock-knock-knock!_

Looking up from his desk, the Joker grinned, and said, "Ah, Jonny, my boy, come in!"

His right-hand man entered the office, with a folder in one of his hands. "She's back at the prison, Boss."

"Wonderful news," replied Joker. "How long till we can get her out?"

"We can do it in two days," answered Jonny T, a small smile on his face. "In the meantime, I was hoping to talk about a plan on how to kill Batman."

Joker's grin suddenly went away. "Did you say _kill_ Batman?"

"Yeah. That's what you wanted to do next after getting Harley back, right?"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha... I don't _ever_ want to kill the Batman! If it wasn't for him, I would have never went to that wretched asylum and met Harley."

Jonny began to frown in confusion. "But if it wasn't for him, Harley would probably be with you instead of alone in prison."

"True, but part of that blame goes to me. I didn't know my sweet couldn't swim, and I'm even now with the Bat since she did help me when I killed his young protege.

"But back to your earlier statement... what would I do without Batman? Superman's already dead."

Jonny shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe settle down one day with your girl?"

Joker started to laugh again. "Aw, Jonny Boy, my wonderful Harley may be crazy sometimes... but she isn't _that_ crazy."

Not wanting to irritate his boss, Jonny cleared his throat, and said, "OK, well, then, I thought you might want to take a look at some of her new 'friends' that are also locked up in that place."

He handed his boss the folder, and as Joker opened it, the infamous villain noticed who was on the first set of papers.

"This is the guy who missed his shot on her."

"Yeah, his name's Deadshot. Has a little girl somewhere in Gotham. And one hell of a shooter."

Joker began to chuckle, as he thought, _"He might be a valuable person on my team."_

* * *

As for Deadshot, he was finishing up another letter from his daughter when he started to yawn.

Kissing the part of the letter that said, "Love, Zoe", he began to get ready to go to sleep.

"See you tomorrow, angel..."

* * *

" _He likes me, he hates me,"_ sang Harley, as she counted all of the bars surrounding her, one-by-one. " _He hates me, he likes me, he likes me, he hates me..."_

After about an hour or so, when she counted the last bar, Harley smiled, and said, "I was hopin' for that answer."


	3. Special Requests

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _ **Chapter 3 - Special Requests  
**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot._

 _So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet._

 _Also, thank you so much to everyone who's been enjoying the story and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

 _"No... no, please, NO!"_

All of a sudden, June felt someone wrap their arms around her, and then, she heard Rick say, "Hey, it's okay... I'm here, she's gone, we're okay..."

Images of what had happened earlier with the Enchantress had flashed in June's mind, interrupting her peaceful dream, and right now, Rick was doing his best to comfort her.

"I killed all those people..." sobbed a saddened June. "I almost destroyed that whole city... I caused their friend to sacrifice his life..."

Rick began to softly shush her, as well as gently rocking her back and forth. "None of that wasn't your fault, June... it was her, not you..."

"But I just can't _forget_ what happened out there," replied June. "I don't even know if I can."

"Then, I'll help you forget," said Rick, and June snuggled closer to him. "However long it takes... I'll be here... always..."

* * *

 ** _The Next Day_**

 _Bang-Bang-Bang!_

Harley groaned, and said, in a grumpy tone, "Don't you have any idea what time it is? People in here are trying to sleep, ya know."

"Well, how the hell you think I feel? I have to bring in all of this stuff here."

Opening her eyes, Harley saw that the guards had some new stuff with them for her cell.

"Yeah, a bed," grinned the young woman, as they replaced the bench with a new and sort-of-comfortable looking cot.

And then, the other guards wheeled in something that made Harley's face light up like a Christmas tree.

" _Ooooh,_ my new espresso machine!" cried Harley, jumping up and down in excitement.

Then, all of the guards began to leave except for one, who handed her a paperback book. "Waller thought you'd enjoy this, as well..."

Harley let out a laugh, and said, "Tell her I said thanks!"

"Yeah, whatever," said the guard, walking away, while some of the others began to take their usual spots for the day, patrolling the area and keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

After a few minutes of working the machine, Harley was about to drink from her new coffee cup when she heard a voice say, "Still think you could've asked for something better."

"And I told you that... _whoa_..." Harley took another look at her teammate, noticing that he'd changed his appearance. It wasn't that of a prisoner or an assassin, it was more of a-

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I look good," joked Deadshot. "Didn't want to see my daughter in anything tacky or scary."

Approaching from behind, Rick said, "You're lucky that today is actually Saturday, though, pal... otherwise, you'd still be locked up right now if it was a school day."

"Don't worry. I didn't forget." said the assassin. "Any extra cups in there, baby doll? Or did you only get one?"

Taking a sip out of her coffee cup, Harley smiled, and replied, "Nah, sorry, she only gave me one of the these things. I could ask for another one, if you want."

"Eh, don't worry about it, not much of a coffee guy anyway," said Deadshot. "Just enjoy it, though."

As they began to walk away, Deadshot turned to look back at Harley, who waved her hand as a way to say good-bye.

He chuckled, and did the same as well, before he and Rick walked away, while the young woman began to read the romance novel she'd received.

" _He loves me, he hates me,"_ sang Harley.

* * *

Outside of the building, as they walked towards Rick's vehicle, Deadshot asked, "So, how did you and your lady do last night? Any trouble sleeping or anything?"

"For a little bit, yeah," replied Flag. "She's still worried that the witch's name will end up coming out of her mouth somehow, and she'll end up turning back into her."

"But she won't though, right?" said Deadshot. "Cause of what we did, and you destroying that stupid bean bag."

The Squad's "leader" replied, "Believe me, I told her all of that last night... it'll just take her some time... but I'm not gonna give up."

"I'd probably shoot you if you did," chuckled Deadshot, but then, he tried to backpedal his sentence. "I mean, not literally shoot you, but-"

"Don't worry, I get it," said Flag. "Thanks for asking..."

Then, with a smirk, he asked, "So, uh... you two, huh?"

"What do you mean, _me too_?"

"No, _two_... you know..." Rick gestured his head back towards the direction of the prison, which made Deadshot roll his eyes.

"Damn it, not that again... look, last night, she lost her guy, okay? I watched her on top of that car, tossing that necklace-choker-collar-whatever it was that he got her, and later last night, she just needed someone to talk to. That is _it_ , nothing _happened_ , she is _just_ a _friend._ "

Rick just chuckled, and said, in a low voice, "Well, at least you know she can dance."

"Okay, dude, do NOT make me regret whacking your head repeatedly against this car."

* * *

 _Where am I?_

Diablo looked around, but all he could see was the streets of Los Angeles... only more cleaner, and the people walking around appeared to look more proper.

 _Am I still the same?_

"Hey, honey."

He turned around, and instantly, Diablo's confusion went from confusion to pain and suffering.

"This isn't real... I killed you... the kids... this can't be..."

Before he could continue, Diablo felt his wife's finger on his lips, trying to stop him from talking.

"Don't you know where you are, Chato? Look around..."

"Yeah, LA, but I don't believe that..."

Grace shook her head, and said, "You're in _Cielo,_ honey... the afterlife... with me..."

Taking another look at the view around them, Diablo was starting to almost believe her.

"But why am I _here?_ God knew that I killed you and the kids. I sinned, and I shouldn't be here."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" asked Grace, holding his face in her hands.

"You sacrificed your life to save your friends. You got your redemption, honey. You're home."

Diablo tried holding in his tears, a smile on his face, as his wife said, "Come on, our kids are waiting.

############

For a while, nobody said anything on the way to Gotham City.

Then, Rick cleared his throat, and Deadshot said, "Um... Thanks for the letters. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," replied Rick. "You'll definitely be getting the new ones that she sends out."

Deadshot nodded, and he looked out the window, wondering how happy his daughter would be when she saw him at the front door.

"So, uh..."

"Boy, if you even mention her name-"

"Whoa, I wasn't talking about her, Shot, I was gonna say stuff about Zoe."

Deadshot felt a tiny bit embarrassed. "Oh..."

"I was saying that I don't know how long it will be until you see her again. That decision is still up to Waller."

Deadshot nodded his head. "Yeah... I know... I'll deal with that."

Rick nodded in agreement, and the momentary silence resumed.

But once they had entered Gotham, Rick muttered, "At least you'll see Harley almost every day."

"I ain't playing right now, Flag, I will bust you up!"


	4. Right or Wrong?

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _ **Chapter 4 - Right or Wrong?  
**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot._

 _So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet._

 _Also, thank you so much to everyone who's been enjoying the story and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

After hugging and telling his daughter good-bye, Deadshot followed Rick and the other officers out of the house, where he saw an armored vehicle parked by the curb, ready to take him back to prison.

"I guess I'm not gonna head back with you, then?" said Deadshot.

Rick shook his head. "There's something other things I gotta take care of, but I'll see you soon."

As the officers placed their handcuffs on him, Deadshot smiled, and said, "Take care, Flag... and take care of your girl."

"I will... thanks..." replied Flag, as he got into his vehicle and drove away.

Once it was gone, Deadshot turned to look at the driver of the prison truck, saying, "You'd better not hit any damn bumps or any kind of crazy shit on the way back cause I'm having a good day so far, and I would hate for _you_ to be the one to make it a bad day."

* * *

A few hours later, when the prison truck had reached _Belle Reve,_ Deadshot stepped out of the back, again wearing his regular orange prison suit, and said, "Glad to see we were able to make an agreement."

He then walked inside the prison, and began to head towards his cell, but he also decided to make a quick detour to another location.

"I've been gone for almost the whole day, and you haven't finished reading that sappy book?"

Putting the romance novel down, Harley said, "I like to take my time, okay?"

Deadshot just shook his head, while Harley asked, "So how'd your visit go? Was your little girl happy? You tell her about me?"

"Well, as best as I could, yeah," chuckled the elite hit man. "She said you sounded like a pretty lady."

Harley smiled widely, while Deadshot added, "Those were her words, not mine, okay?"

Standing up, the former psychiatrist walked over to the front of her cell, saying, "Well. what would your words be, huh?"

"Uh..." Deadshot was trying to figure out what the right thing was to say to her. "It's like you said yesterday, I'm your friend... right?"

"Well, what if I changed my mind about that?" said Harley, in an innocent tone.

Deadshot raised an eyebrow. "Like what? I'm your enemy now or something?"

Harley giggled, and said, "No, silly... somethin' else besides a friend. Maybe even more than friends."

Before Deadshot could give his response, he felt one of her hands grab his shirt, and pulled him to the front of the cell, so that they were both eye-to-eye with each other.

"Uh..." said the assassin. "You okay, Harley?"

"I ain't ever been better," replied Harley. "Why?"

Looking up, with their eyes connecting with one another, Deadshot found himself speechless, for a moment.

"You understanding my point now, handsome?" asked Harley, after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, I'm starting to now, doll face," replied Deadshot, with a smirk.

"Good, that's what I was hoping for," said Harley, and she was about to bring his lips closer to hers when, all of a sudden, she heard a loud _bang_ noise.

"What in the hell...?" Harley looked around, but the noise kept getting louder and louder.

* * *

 _"Harley... hey, Harley, wake up!"_

Deadshot banged on the bars a few more times, until he saw Harley sit up, knocking away the book that she'd used to cover her eyes. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Well, you were asleep, doll face," replied Deadshot. "I just got back a few minutes ago, and I saw you sleeping with that book over your eyes."

Harley looked at the book she had been reading, and then, she turned back to look at Deadshot, who said, "Hope I didn't ruin a good dream for you."

He watched Harley blink her eyes a few times before saying, "Well, now that you mention it, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"That's great cause there's something I wanna tell you, too," replied Deadshot, to Harley's confusion.

"What is it, sniper boy?" She asked.

Deadshot sighed, and said, "Um, look... about _this {gestures between both of them]_ whole thing... it might be better to stay, you know, friends with each other."

Harley began to show a slight frown. "Oh... so you... just want to be my friend?"

 _You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend_  
 _And you say he's just a friend, oh baby_

Deadshot looked around, frowning in confusion, but then, he shook his head, and continued. "Look, I know you're probably still thinking about home boy that tried to save you yesterday... and, yeah, my ex is dating some other guy... but I just think that, for now..."

"So you saying that deep down, you want to get with-"

"No, no, no, no, no..." said Deadshot, shaking his head. "I am _not_ that kind of guy, Harley, trust me. I'm just trying to say that-"

 _But you say he's just a friend, oh baby_  
 _You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend_  
 _But you say he's just a friend_

Walking over to the nearest sewer hole, Deadshot yelled, "Yo, Croc! Mind keeping your _BET_ down for a sec? I'm trying to say something here!"

Once the volume was turned down, he went over back to Harley, and said, "You get what I'm trying to tell you, right? Is that okay?"

When Harley didn't reply for a moment, Deadshot added, "At least until you get your hea- I mean, until you can, uh... I guess, let go of the guy that gave you your collar thing?"

Remembering the answer she'd gotten from last night while playing the _"He Likes Me, He Hates Me"_ game, Harley nodded her head, and said, "Yeah, I hear you loud and clear, honey."

For some reason, though, Deadshot felt like she was now irritated or upset. "We cool, right? I didn't want to make you mad or anything like that."

Harley shook her head, and said in her usual sweet tone, "I ain't mad at you, sweetheart. You just wanna be my friend, right?"

"Well, for now, yeah," replied Deadshot. "Just... give it some time before... it becomes something else."

With a smile, he then offered her a handshake. "Deal?"

Harley shook his hand, and said, "Deal... so you sure you don't wanna try out my espresso machine?"

Deadshot shook his head. "Like I said, not a coffee guy... but maybe we could-"

"Sorry to interrupt this little flirting session," interrupted one of the guards. "But I believe you have a cell to head back to, Lawton."

The assassin frowned, but simply rolled his eyes, and said, "Well, night, Harley... try not to fall asleep with that book on your face. You'll ruin it with all that makeup stuff on your face."

"Oh, ha-ha-ha, very funny," replied Harley, in a sarcastic tone.

Deadshot just chuckled, and he began to walk away towards his cell, while the young woman poured some more liquid into her coffee cup. "I knew I was right last night."

And after one of the guards closed his cell door, Deadshot sighed, wondering to himself if he'd said the right things to Harley.

* * *

 **Author's Post Note: Coming Up Next, the Joker frees Harley from her cell, and Deadshot may or may not run into him. ;)  
**


	5. Everything Changes

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _ **Chapter 5 - Everything Changes  
**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot._

 _So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet._

 _Also, I cannot thank everyone enough for reading this story and telling me what you think. Thank you so much!  
_

 **Disclaimer:** _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

The next day, Deadshot began his usual morning routine, which consisted of push-ups, sit-ups, and a few rounds with his punching bag.

Boomerang was yelling for the guards to let him out of his cell, while Croc was laying back, enjoying his BET television, and Harley was continuing to read her book while sipping from her coffee cup.

After giving the bag a final punch, the assassin paused for a moment to take a quick break.

 _"Glad to see the guards found a way to shut his ass up,"_ thought Deadshot, referring to Boomerang, and he looked over to the pile of opened/unopened letters from Zoe, also hoping that he'd get a new one today.

However, before he could do anything else, there was a loud _thud_ in the background, and Deadshot felt the ground shake for a moment.

"Okay, that can _not_ be a good thing."

Then, the alarms started to go off, meaning that someone was about to try and escape... or someone had broken in.

"All right, that is _definitely not_ a good thing."

Normally, Deadshot would've went up to the door, and yelled for someone to let him out, in order to find out what was going on, but he wasn't a normal person, so Deadshot decided to wait until someone opened his cell door for him.

Luckily, though, he didn't have to wait long because, for some reason, his door opened, and when he saw nobody was coming in, Deadshot simply shrugged his shoulders, and headed out of the cell, hoping to find out what the hell was-

"Hey! Mr. Fancy Gun Guy!" yelled Boomerang, whose guard was now gone. "Help me out here, will ya?!"

At first, Deadshot was just going to ignore his teammate, and run off, but instead, he went over to Boomerang's cell door, which also suddenly opened by itself.

" _Phew,_ thanks for that, my friend," said Boomerang. "It was gettin' hot in that son of a bitch. I didn't know you had a spare key."

Deadshot said, "I didn't open... never mind, come on, we gotta see what's going-"

He stopped talking when the both of them heard the sound of gunshots and maniacal laughter.

"Well, that can't be a good thing." said Boomerang.

"Yeah, I know," replied Deadshot. "Come on, let's keep moving."

As they kept walking towards the direction of the sounds they had heard, Boomerang asked, "Shouldn't we at least try to get some guns or something?"

"You see any of those laying around here?" asked Deadshot. "Unless the guard that's holding a gun is dead, then use your fists and try your best to dodge any bullets that get shot at you."

A few moments later, the two of them were now at the area where Harley's cell was at... except she wasn't in the cell, which had been broken into, along with the surrounding guards now dead, and there was a big hole in the wall.

"Did someone kidnap your little girlfriend, mate?" asked Boomerang.

"First of all, she ain't my girlfriend, slick," replied Deadshot. "So enough with that, okay? Second... I just hope she's okay."

"I wouldn't worry about that."

The two of them turned around, and saw Amanda Waller, who still had an expression on her face that was as cold as ice.

"Can't say I'm surprised to see you here," said Deadshot. "You know what happened? Superman come back to life or something?"

Waller shook her head, and said, "The Joker was able to break into this place, and he freed his girlfriend."

Deadshot and Boomerang looked back at Harley's cell, and the thief said, "Well, I guess that explains the big hole right over there."

"So, where's Harley?"

Waller simply said, "The King of Crime wanted his queen back..."

Boomerang frowned. "Who the hell is that?"

Deadshot said, "She means the Joker..."

He sighed, and said, "She's got her man back."

* * *

"You are _never_ going to be locked up here again, my darling, " grinned the Joker. "You're mine, forever."

The two of them were in one of his new cars, a more upgraded version of the one that had been sent into the ocean, and the Joker was driving towards Gotham City.

Behind them were Jonny T. and some other team members that had helped in breaking Harley out of her cell.

"Are we going home to your new bear skin rug and the iced soda?" asked Harley, referring to what he had told her on the plane.

"Oh, I wish I could say that we were, sweetheart," answered Joker. "But I have some certain... _business..._ to take care of... especially if I'm going to have a new person added to my team."

Harley tilted her head, confused. "Who would that be, Puddin'?"

Joker just laughed slowly, and said, "All in due time, Harley..."

"You ain't talking about Batsy, are you?"

The infamous villain shook his head. "I'm talkin' about someone who's more... willing... to do almost anything to protect the person he cares about."

Harley simply nodded her head, but she also found herself taking a quick look back at _Belle Reve_ , wondering what Deadshot was doing right now.

* * *

"So, what, you gonna have the whole squad gang up together to go and get her back?" said Deadshot. "Or leave it all to the Bat again?"

Waller frowned, and said, "I don't intend on Batman being involved in this... as long as she gets back here before he finds out that she's out."

"Um, excuse me, miss," said Boomerang. "But, ah, what's gonna stop Clown Boy from doing the same thing again if we bring her back here? How many holes do you want in this building?"

"I have ways, Mr. Digger," replied Waller. "Now, then, you two are going to meet Rick out front-"

"You're bringing him into this, too?" said Deadshot. "The man just got his girl back a few days ago, and you wanna keep them apart-"

"I can assure you that Dr. Moone is being well-treated for," replied Waller. "Now, then, you three and Rick will follow the Joker, and do whatever is necessary to bring Harley back, alive."

"And what do we get in return?" said Deadshot, crossing his arms.

"Another chance to see your daughter," answered Waller. "And Digger here can get a new stuffed unicorn. Do we understand each other?"

Deadshot and Boomerang looked at each other, and they nodded their heads. "Good. Outside, now."

* * *

A few minutes later, inside Rick's car, Deadshot (in the passenger seat, back in his red-and-black suit) said, "Look, man, I'm sorry you got into this, I hope your girl isn't too scared or anything right now."

"No, June will be okay, she understands," replied Rick, even though Deadshot could tell that he would mostly rather be with her right now.

"Well, the sooner we get Harley back in her cage, the sooner you get to go home to her."

"Pretty comfy back here," said Boomerang, who was opening a cold one that Rick had brought for him, as well as being dressed in his usual non-prison outfit. "How old's this car?"

"Just a few years," replied Rick, before turning back to Deadshot. "So, pretty much, shoot everyone except Harley and Joker."

Deadshot nodded his head, and said, "I got it... wasn't planning on shooting at her anyway..."

* * *

They were now only a few minutes away from Gotham, but as the Joker looked up at the mirror, he grinned, and said, "Well, well, well... looks like we're about to have some fun."

"What do you mean?" asked Harley.

Instead of answering, Joker asked, "Do you trust me, sweetheart?"

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

The Joker took her hand in his, kissed it, and replied, "Because, darling, I'm planning on doing something really, _really... crazy..."_


	6. So Intense

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _ **Chapter 6 - So Intense  
**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot._

 _So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet._

 _Also, thank you so much to everyone who's been enjoying the story and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

A few hours later, the Suicide trio had followed the Joker and his goons to a chemical factory located in the outskirts of Gotham City.

"You don't think we'll into some other kind of freaky superhero, do ya?" asked Boomerang, remembering the young man who had gotten him locked up in the first place.

Deadshot shook his head. "I don't think so... But this place looks familiar."

"It's Axis Chemicals," replied Rick. "This is where he and Harley became... different..."

"Blimey, you don't think that's gonna happen to us too?" asked Boomerang.

As Deadshot pulled out his mask, he replied, "I sure as hell don't want to be the one to find out."

* * *

In the security room, Harley (now in a brand-new and _very_ revealing outfit) was sitting in a reclining chair, and happily watching her friends on the security camera.

"Has the feature presentation started for you, my sweet?" asked Joker, entering the room.

"Almost, but I kinda feel like eatin' some popcorn," replied Harley. "Where have you been, though, honey? I thought we'd enjoy this together"

Joker shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really a fan of previews, sweetheart, I hope you understand that."

Harley nodded her head, and then, he added, "Now, then, to answer your question, I was busy setting up."

"What, your crazy idea that you have?"

"Exactly, my darling," said Joker as he turned back around to leave.

"Where you going now? You don't wanna enjoy the movie with me?"

Letting out a small laugh, Joker replied, "Ohhh, I have my own cinematic masterpiece to see... and don't worry, Harley, I'll be with you soon enough."

Going back to give her a passionate kiss, Joker left her alone in the room, with Harley smiling as she watched Deadshot finish putting on the mask.

* * *

As they entered the building, Rick said, "Okay, Shot, we should split up and search-"

"Hey, you crazy or something?" exclaimed Boomerang. "Bad stuff happens when people split up in a place like this."

"Bad stuff's gonna happen anyway, man," replied Deadshot. "But I agree with him, Rick, we should-"

He stopped talking when they all saw one of the Joker's goons a few feet away from them.

"Wow, this is just sad," laughed Deadshot. "Either your life must suck, or you ain't getting paid enough if you have to try and kill us while wearing that panda mask."

"I think he's just stupid, mate," grinned Boomerang. "Cause there's _three_ of us and only _one_ of him."

 _ROAR!_

Rick, Boomerang, and Deadshot turned around, seeing the front doors be knocked off their hinges, and fall to the ground.

"Glad you could join us," said Flag, a small smile on his face.

"I wasn't gonna miss out on a fight," growled Kiler Croc.

"So, what did Waller promise you this time?" asked Deadshot. " _Vh1_ or _MTV?_ "

" _HBO_ and _Cinemax_ ," answered the crocodile-like criminal.

Boomerang just laughed, and turned his attention back to the armed goon. "Like I said, dick head, there's now _four_ of us, and only _one_ of you!"

All of a sudden, from out of the shadows, more of the Joker's goons and henchmen began to appear, with Deadshot and Killer Croc looking at their teammate.

"See what you did, smart ass?"

Boomerang looked over at Killer Croc, and gulped a little. "Hey, don't eat me, all right?"

"I'd rather die than eat something like you."

"Hey, handle this later, all right?" Turning back to the large group of dressed-up criminals, Deadshot said, "Okay, guys... We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Just tell us where Harley is, we'll take her with us, and we're gone."

"You ain't getting to her, you piece of shit," growled a muscular henchman.

Deadshot looked at him, and said, "Dude, you'd better shut the hell up before I make you."

"By doing what exactly, you worthless piece of crap?"

Even though the goon couldn't see his face, Deadshot raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you testing me now, asshole? Huh? Wanna see what I can do?"

Before the goon could say anything else, in just a few seconds, Deadshot pulled out a revolver from his left side pocket, and fired a single bullet at the goon's head.

"Headshot, mother-"

Rick interrupted Deadshot by clearing his throat.

"Asshole... what, I can't express myself?"

Boomerang let out a whistle as the henchman fell to the ground, while Deadshot said, "And I ain't really a fan of cowboys... so with that... anyone else want to step up?"

Instead of talking, all of the goons began to run towards them, and Boomerang, who pulled out his own weapons, said, "All right, then, guys, let's have some fun."

* * *

Up in the security room, Harley laughed and giggled as she watched her friends tangle and fight with her man's cronies.

 _I sure wish he'd tell me what crazy idea he's trying to plan..._

As she took a sip of the soda in her hand, she turned to her side. "Want some?"

Next to her was a person sitting in a folding chair... or, actually, a skeleton.

"No? Okay, your loss, honey... ooh, hope you don't mind me stealin' some of this popcorn, too."

Putting the bucket of popcorn in her lap, Harley took another sip, and said, " _Aaah,_ my favorite kind of drink... oh, damn, that is _definitely_ not a pretty sight!"

* * *

As Flag continued taking down a few more of Joker's goons, another one punched his face, making him say, "Oh, so it's gonna be like that, huh?"

Delivering his own right hand punch to the goon's face, the solider chuckled, and said, "I can do this all day, man."

Meanwhile, Boomerang had been able to take the staircase up to the next level, and began entering the nearest room, but after he opened the door, he found himself looking at another masked henchman... except...

"Ah, just my luck!" laughed Boomerang, jumping with delight. "Mind if I take a picture with you real quick?"

The goon, who had on a pink unicorn mask, didn't say anything as the thief pulled out his camera, and wrapped his arm around him. "Smile!"

 _Click!_

After taking the picture, Boomerang then delivered a solid kick to the goon's private part in-between his legs, and as he fell to the ground, the thief walked away, thinking, " _I sure hope he doesn't plan on having kids one day."_

* * *

After killing a large amount of the Joker's goons, Killer Croc began to head up the staircase when, suddenly, he became drenched with cold water.

Turning around, his sweater and shirt now soaking wet. he growled as he looked at a pair of non-masked cronies, with one of them holding a big container.

"You damn fool, I told you that wouldn't work!" said one of the goons.

Killer Croc smiled, and said, "You two are looking very tasty to me right now."

As he tore off his upper clothing, the criminal watched as they began to run away as fast as possible.

"Heh-heh, bunch of pussies," said Killer Croc.

* * *

Now having reached the second floor of the factory, Flag looked around, and said, "Who's up here? Shot, Digger, Croc? Where did you guys-"

All of a sudden, a goon popped out of nowhere, holding a fire extinguisher, and began spraying a misty chemical at Flag, who then kicked the goon in the stomach.

When the henchman hit the ground, Rick shot him in the back of the head, and started wiping his eyes. "Damn it... what the hell did you spray me with?"

Rick continued to move forward, but after a few minutes of searching, he heard a voice yell out, " _Rick! Help me!_ "

"June!" yelled the solider, recognizing his girlfriend's voice. "Hold on, baby, I'm coming."

Running in the direction that the voice was coming from, Rick began to suddenly panic as he heard June's voice yell out, " _Please, Rick, help me... I'm scared..._ "

Opening the first door he saw, Rick knocked it down with all of his strength, and yelled, "June! It's okay, I'm-"

 _THUD!_

Then, suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

After about an hour or so of fighting the Joker's goons, Deadshot was now at the top and last level of the building, and he'd approached a door that had a sign, which read, " _Warning: Authorized Personnel Only. Extreme Chemicals Inside."_

Deadshot smirked, and thought, _"She's probably in here."_

Opening the door, Deadshot entered the room, and began walking across the platform, while underneath him were several large vats of poisonous and extremely powerful chemicals.

"So, this is where Harley became who she is, huh?" said Deadshot, talking to himself. "She must have some guts."

"Ah, yes, my little queen is just _full_ of surprises, isn't she?"

He stopped walking, and saw another person that was standing a few feet away, wearing a purple suit and leather shoes.

"So you're the clown guy, huh?" said Deadshot. "I was honestly expecting someone more... bigger... and stronger..."

"Don't judge a book by its cover," replied Joker, a small grin flashing across his face.

* * *

"Hey, look, they're talking to each other!" cried out a well-pleased Harley, who was talking to the leaning skeleton next to her.

"What, you deaf or something?" She asked, when a response wasn't given, so she used her feet to turn his chair around.

"You gonna answer me or what? Hey, my eyes are up here, wise guy."

After another moment of silence, Harley rolled her eyes, and said, "Whatever, you're boring, I'm just gonna go back to the movie."

She kicked him away, making him go in the opposite direction, and as she went back to the cameras, she was unaware of the fact that the skeleton was now falling apart.

"Wow, this is like one of those western standoffs," squealed Harley, her smile widening.

* * *

"Yo, Ricky?" called out Boomerang, now on the third floor. "Shot? Crocky? Yo, you guys up here?!"

He opened a door, and to his surprise, he saw Croc holding Rick in his arms.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa!_ " exclaimed Boomerang. "Okay, big fella, do _not -_ I repeat, _do not_ eat Flag, okay?"

"Will you shut the hell up already?" said Croc. "I found him knocked out cold. He's alive, but unconscious."

Boomerang began to relax a little. "Oh, okay... um, where's Sniper Guy at?"

* * *

"So, where is she, man?" asked Deadshot.

Joker replied, "Oh, Harley? She'll be with us in a little bit, I promise..."

Tilting his head to the side, he added, "You've grown quite fond of my little angel, haven't you?"

 _She is damn sure ain't no angel,_ thought Deadshot before he answered him. "She's my friend... and as her friend, I would prefer not to shoot your damn head off cause then that would make her upset."

"I agree," replied Joker. "So, how about this? You drop your weapons, I drop mine, and we talk like a pair of civilized people, then I will tell you where to find Harley. Okay?"

Deadshot paused for a moment to think about it, and then, he said, "Deal."

He lowered his guns, and nodded at the Joker, telling him to do the same.

"Fast worker," laughed the Joker. "Oh, which reminds me, I have something else to tell you."

"And what would that be?"

Instead of answering, the Joker suddenly pulled a revolver from one of his coat pockets, let out a mischievous laugh, and said, " _Bang bang!_ "

 _"No!"_ cried Harley, from inside the security room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _To Be Continued..._

 _Immediately!_

* * *

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha,_ get it? Bang bang?"

Deadshot looked at the Joker's realistic-looking toy gun, which had shot out a tiny flag that had a bunch of smiley faces on it.

"You don't think I would actually _kill_ you, did you?" said the Joker. "With my little sweet watching us via security camera?"

"Oh, so that's where you're keeping her, huh?" replied Deadshot.

Joker grinned, and said, "Don't worry, though, she'll be with us shortly. Now then, let's do something fun, shall we?"

Before Deadshot could ask what he meant by that, he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

 _"Daddy, help me!"_

The insane criminal watched as Deadshot pulled out a new gun, aiming it at him, and even though he had on a mask, the Joker could tell that he was now seething with anger.

"Where the hell's my daughter, huh?!" yelled Deadshot. "Tell me right now!"

Joker shook his head. "Temper, temper, Floyd... you won't see little Zoe or Harley if you can't stay calm."

"Is everything a damn joke to you, pal?" exclaimed Deadshot, quickly losing his patience. "That's my little girl you're talking about right now."

"Which one?"

Deadshot cocked and loaded his gun, aiming for the Joker's head. "Fun's over, Clown Boy. Where is Zoe?"

Meanwhile, from across the room, Harley had just arrived, and was speechless as she watched the two of them continuing their face-off.

"You really want to know?" said Joker. "Take a step forward, and I'll tell you."

"Oh, I'm gonna do more than that, asshole," replied Deadshot, and he began to sprint towards the Joker, but after moving only a few feet, the Joker yelled out for him to stop. "You gonna tell me or what?"

"All right, fine," said the Joker, letting out a dramatic sigh, but then, he gave him a mischievous grin, and added, "Your sweet little girl is at home, in her bed, safe and sound."

"Bullshit."

Letting out another laugh, the Joker said, "No, really, she is... at least, I hope she is, even though I've never met her once, nor do me or any of my guys know where she lives at."

Deadshot was about to give a nasty response when the Joker added, "It's too bad that I can't say the same for you."

"What are you-" He paused his sentence, after seeing that the Joker was holding something behind his back.

"Surprise!" laughed the Joker, who revealed a black remote with a single red button, which he pressed, causing the floor underneath Deadshot to fall off.

"Holy sh..." As fast as possible, Deadshot grabbed onto the edge of the walkway in front of him, but was also now dangling over a large vat of toxic chemicals.

While Harley felt her heart beat as fast a speeding bullet, the Joker walked over to the edge of the walkway, and asked, "Having fun yet?"

"I will when I beat your ass," replied Deadshot.

Doing another dramatic sigh, the Joker shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we'll talk later after you've washed up a little bit."

Then, before Deadshot could say or do anything else, the Joker whipped out a BB gun, and shot at the assassin's hand that was holding onto the walkway.

" _No!"_


	7. He Likes Me

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Author's Note: Enjoying the story so far? :)_

 _Disclaimer: Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners to Suicide Squad and the DCEU_

 _#############_

 **Chapter 7: He Likes Me**

As Harley began to feel like she was close to having a heart attack, the Joker was continuing to laugh slowly.

"Oh, Floyd, must we do things the hard way?"

He tossed away the BB Gun, and looked down. "How's it hanging?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" growled an upset Deadshot. "And who the hell shoots bubbles at someone?"

"You would be surprised," said the Joker. "Lucky it wasn't real, huh?"

 _I swear I'm going to punch his lights out._

#############

Rick groaned as he began to regain conciousness, saying, "What in the hell?"

"Hey, take it slow, mate," said Boomerang. "You got knocked the hell out by one of the clown's goons."

"Thanks," mumbled Rick as Croc helped him get to his feet. "Where's Deadshot?"

"I think he found the Joker," answered Boomerang. "But I got a bad feeling that we'd better hurry and find him... and his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend... June..." Rick pulled out his cellphone, and began to dial her number.

 _Ring-Ring-Ring..._

 _Click!_

 _"Hello?"_

"Baby, you okay?" said Rick, trying to wake up and clear his head.

 _"Yeah, I was just... about to go to sleep... is something wrong?"_

Feeling better knowing that she was safe and sound at home, Rick said, "No, I'm fine... I'll be home soon, okay? I love you."

 _"Love you too..."_

############

Harley tried her best to relax as she watched her friend hang on for dear life.

"What'll happen if I take off your mask right now?" asked Joker, looking at Deadshot with curiousity.

"I'd beat your ass even more," replied Deadshot.

The Joker laughed, and cried out, "Oh, I can see why you like him, Harley, there's a _fire_ in his eye!"

She didn't know whether to be pleased or scared about that.

"You're really starting to thin out my patience, Joker."

" _Yes,_ he knows the name," laughed the Clown of Crime. "Yet you refuse to show me your face."

Harley was watching her friend struggle with getting back on the platform, and she thought, " _Please don't fall..."_

Instead of answering back, Deadshot turned his head, trying to see if he could grab anything to help him up.

"I think you're pretty much stuck right now, Floyd," replied Joker. "So let me offer you some options, okay?

"One - you answer my questions, I let you up, and you can take Harley back."

"What kind of questions?" asked Deadshot, quickly switching hands since his right arm was now sore.

"Can't I finish saying the other ones? Two is you fall into the chemical vat, and we see what becomes of you."

"And number three?"

"Well, we could just talk until you get tired and let go," said the Joker. "Unless you can come up with an option four."

Deadshot just said, "Look, pull me up, okay? Or else your girl's gonna hate you, like, forever..."

"Would that make you happy, sweetheart?" asked Joker. "You want me to save your friend?"

At a loss for words, Harley nodded her head.

"Care to speak up, darling? I can't hear you from so far away."

"Yes, please, Puddin', okay? Just pull him up."

Deadshot groaned as he could feel the painful soreness in his arms.

 _How did I get into this mess?_

"'Still hanging in there?" asked Joker. "I know you don't have all day."

"Why don't we meet face to face, then?"

"Sure, if you take off the mask," replied Joker.

Deadshot shook his head. "That stays on, pal... until I say so."

"I understand what you mean, but who is currently in a life-or-death situation right now?"

"Both of us once you shut the hell up and help me out."

"Says the one who is hanging on for dear life."

Deadshot just frowned.

"Mask off, Floyd... please... I really don't want my sweetheart upset."

From her spot, Harley began to relax slightly as Deadshot somehow found a way to remove his mask, then handed it over to her boyfriend.

"Ooh, this is something, huh?" laughed the Joker, inspecting it. "Very interesting."

"Yeah, it's a work of art," said Deadshot, who now looked pissed off. "Mind helping me up now?"

Joker looked over at Harley, who was clearly afraid for her friend, and he went back to look at Deadshot.

"Well, you did hand over your mask to me, so... oh, by the way, thanks for not shooting her a few nights ago. You have no idea how much I appreciate that."

Trying to turn over and look at Harley, Deadshot smiled, and said, "Don't mention it..."

The young woman smiled back, while Joker said, "Ah, I love when she makes new friends."

He then offered his hand, and as Deadshot grabbed it with his free hand, the Joker slowly began to pull him up.

"Wow, you're really one strong guy," he laughed. "Mind giving me the other hand?"

Rolling his eyes, Deadshot opened his hand, letting go of the pathway's edge, but then, the Joker said, "Oh, one other thing, Floyd, I actually _did_ come up with a fourth option... sort of... I'm sorry, but it has a little delay sometimes."

 _What is he-_ thought Deadshot, but then, he felt electricity surge into his body, and realized that the Joker was holding a buzzer around his palm.

 _You son of a bitch_ , thought Deadshot as he gritted his teeth.

"Is... this... cause of her?" asked the assassin.

Joker shook his head. "Of course not, my boy... Why do you ask?"

"Why else would you do this?"

"It's pretty simple, my friend... I have a plan for you."

"No, no, Puddin, please, no," cried out Harley.

(Unknown to all of them, however, someone else was watching them, hiding in the shadows.)

Ignoring his beloved, the Joker pulled up Deadshot so that they could meet eye-to-eye, and he gave him a wide grin.

"See you in a little bit, pal."

With that, the Joker released Deadshot's hand, causing the assassin to fall into the vat of chemical.

" _Nooooo!"_ yelled Harley, who was on the verge of tears.

The Joker looked at the mask in his hands, and then, over at Harley.

"Here, sweetheart, you'll need this!"

He tossed the white mask over to Harley, but once she grabbed it, and looked up, the Joker was already gone.

As fast as she could, Harley ran over to the place where they had been, and looked down at the vat that he'd fallen into.

 _You gotta save him!_ yelled one of the voices in Harley's head.

 _What, are you crazy or something? Leave!_ yelled the more aggressive one.

 _But he'll die if she doesn't hurry!_

 _Why does it matter anyway? She has Puddin' back anyway._

 _But what about the answer to her game?_

 _What about it?_

 _"Oh, Harley...?"_

She looked up to see the Joker on the other side. "I know how you must feel, sweetheart, but before you jump, I promise you that Floyd is gonna be just fine."

 _"B-b-but he f-f-f-fell in..."_

The Joker sighed (for real), shaking his head, and said, "Oh, Harley, Harley, Harley... sweet, lovable, amazing, wonderful Harley...

"Why do you think I was 'preparing' for so long?"

Now confused but still sad, Harley said, "I don't... understand, Puddin..."

"I know you don't, sweetheart," replied the Joker. "But trust me when I say that our friend down isn't dead, nor is he ending up like us."

Harley looked back down to the bubbling vat he had fallen in, but when she looked back up, the Joker was gone.

 _But if Shot's not dead... then what did he fall in?_

#############

The last thing Deadshot had remembered before passing out was a splash, and someone yelling his name.

 _"Harley..."_


	8. Losing Focus

**Suicide Sqaud: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Chapter 8 (Losing Focus)_

 _Author's Note: By the way, I would just like to say that I love the movie "Focus", and there is just amazing chemistry between Smith and Robbie, which is why I was glad they'd be co-starring in "Suicide Sqaud"._

 _Anyway, thanks again to everyone for reading!_

 _Disclaimer: Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners, not me._

 _############_

 _"Shot... Shot, wake up..."_

Deadshot groaned, his head and body feeling like hell.

 _"You're okay, honey, just please, wake up..."_

He slowly opened his eyes, and noticed that everything looked blurry.

"What the... hell..."

"Just give it a sec, Shot," answered Harley, who had the assassin in her arms.

Deadshot coughed, and he groaned again in pain.

"Er... You may have sprained a few of your ribs when you fell in."

"Well ain't I the lucky one?" mumbled Deadshot, his eyelids feeling heavy.

 _So... tired..._

"Hey, come on, Shot, stay with me, okay?"

"I'm not _dying,_ Harley," groaned Deadshot. "Just... tired..."

Before Harley could answer back, Deadshot was knocked out cold again.

His head in her lap, Harley kissed him on the forehead, and said, "I'm sorry, Shot..."

############

" _Look who's finally ready to play!"_

Opening his eyes, Deadshot found himself looking at the smiling face of-

"You son of a-" began Deadshot, trying to charge at him, but he realized that he was now tied to a chair.

"Ahhhh, still have that temper, I see," laughed the Joker. "Guess nothing's gonna fix that."

Deadshot frowned, and he looked around, seeing that he was no longer at Axis Chemicals.

"Oh, wondering about Harley, Floyd?" said the Joker. "She's a bit occupied at the moment, but you'll see her in a little bit.

"But until then, I just want to talk..."

Deadshot raised an eyebrow. "Last time we did that, you tossed me into that chemical crap."

"Well, not everyone is perfect, my boy," replied the Joker. "Even you... although Harley thinks that, for some reason."

Not wanting anything bad to happen, Deadshot said, "Okay, let's get this shit straight, clown boy. Harley loves you, not me. I'm just a friend that-"

"Took so much care of her when she thought I was dead," interrupted the Joker. "And thank you so much for that... but now you have me wondering something else."

"And what would that be exactly?"

The Joker's face became dark and serious as he asked, "You love her, too, Floyd?"

Deadshot smirked, and said, "You know, you sound just like her. You ain't killed as many people as I have, and still sleep like a kitten, believing in some shit like that."

The Joker started to laugh again, and said, "Yeah, she definitely likes you... and I can see you don't love her, either."

"I don't have time for any of that shit," said Deadshot. "I'm just trying to do right by my daughter, and be with her as much as possible."

Leaning back in his own chair, Joker began to hum a little tune before saying, "You know why I haven't killed you yet?"

"You wanna know why I haven't beat the hell out of _you_ yet?"

The Joker laughed, and replied, "You crack me up, kid! But really, want to know why?"

"Oh, please do tell," said Deadshot, in a sarcastic tone.

"Cause you're friends with my sweetheart," answered Joker. "And even though I know your heart skips a beat everytime you see her, she still loves me, and the last thing I would want is to see her upset."

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "Wow, okay... So, what, that's it?"

The Joker shook his head. "No, of course not, Floyd... I want you to do something for me."

"Like what?"

Giving the assassin a toothy grin, the Joker said, "There's quite a selection of guys that I need you to steal some stuff from before you kill them. I read your file, and I know that you were once one hell of a con man."

"Yeah, a long time ago," said Deadshot. "Why is that so important?"

"Because, Floyd, I have been trying to find tasks for Harley to do. She's always asking to help out with the business, but I just can't find the one right thing for her."

"So, what? You want me to turn her into a con artist?"

The Joker nodded his head. "A more _professional_ one, to be exact... and I want you to teach her over at San Francisco."

Deadshot began to laugh. "San Fran _what?_ Ok, first of all, not happening, and second, I can't leave with the little bomb thing in my neck still."

"Oh, don't worry about that," answered Joker. "But I'm afraid you don't really have a choice."

"Give me one good reason why I don't, then."

Shaking his head, the infamous criminal said, "If you don't, then let's just say my boys will pay Zoe a little visit. You don't want to be the last thing she sees before dying, do you?"

"You _son a bi-"_ began Deadshot, but then, the Joker slapped his face.

"Sorry. That's what I do sometimes. Force of habit."

Giving Joker a frown, Deadshot said, "Look, what makes you think that _she_ is gonna even want to go there with me?"

"Because she'll be with _you,_ " replied the Joker. "And since you told me that there's not really anything between the two of you, I don't have to worry about you two hooking up or anything like that."

"And you never will, asshole," exclaimed Deadshot. "Now let me ask you this - what do I get in return for this?"

"Is being with Harley not enough?"

"That isn't how I do business, dude," said Deadshot. "You gotta give me something."

The Joker let out a chuckle, and said, "Quite the negotiator, aren't you? Ok, how does three mill sound to you?"

Deadshot became surprised. "Bullshit."

"Do I look like a guy who cares about money?" said the Joker. "3 million dollars is just chicken feed to a guy like me. I tend to be more appreciative of the finer things in life."

 _This dude is nuts,_ thought Deadshot, but he couldn't resist. "I can work with that."

"Wonderful," said a well-pleased Joker, and he began to head towards the door. "I'll go get your new partner."

Once he was gone, Deadshot rolled his eyes.

 _Damn dude could've at least untied all this crap._

All of a sudden, the door opened wide, and Deadshot was again at a loss for words.

Harley was in a beautiful, revealing gown, and her untied hair was all curled up, as well as having a sweet-smelling scent.

 _Who_ _ **is**_ _she?_

"Shot!" yelled a happy Harley, who ran over to Deadshot, and placed her lips on his.

 _Whoa, what the... Why is she kissing me?!_

As she pulled back, Deadshot said, "Uh... Hey, ah, Harley, we talked about this..."

"Oh, I know, I'm just so excited right now," squealed Harley. "Me and you on vacation as a married couple-"

" _Huh?!"_

"That's our cover-up story, honey," said Harley, as if it was obvious. "So no one gets suspicious or anything."

"Well, could you give me a heads up the next time you day anything like that?"

Harley nodded his head. "Sure thing, Shot, but really, though,how great is it that..."

Deadshot suddenly frowned, however, as he became lost in his thoughts, no longer listening to Harley.

 _Is he trying to play some sick lovey-dovey game with us? Why the hell is that our undercover story?_

In all honesty, yes, Harley was a beautiful woman, but Deadshot didn't want her psychotic boyfriend doing anything bad to her, even if it meant being killed by the Joker.

 _Maybe I should 'play along' with whatever game he's trying to play with all of us. This'll be..._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Harley kissing him again.

 _Damn it, not yet! Didn't she hear what I just said?!_

"What the _hell,_ Harley?" exclaimed Deadshot.

"What? I ain't a good kisser?"

"I didn't _say_ that, doll face, but you can't just _kiss_ me out of nowhere, ok? Plus I don't think Clown Boy would approve of that."

 _Why hasn't he come raging in here like a lunatic?_

Harley laughed, and said, "Oh, he knows better than to do that. Trust me."

As she sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around him, Harley added, "Like I said, right? You're my friend, too..."

Deadshot was now more confused. _Is he waiting for me to make the first move?_

"You'll be okay, though, right? With me?"

He was about to answer when, from the corner of his eye, Deadshot noticed a clown clock hanging above the doorway behind them.

And he also could have sworn that there was a secret camera inside it.

"Shot?"

 _Well, if that's how it'll be..._

Deadshot looked at Harley, smiling, and said, "All right, doll face, let's go on _vacation._ "

Harley let out a cry of excitement before kissing Deadshot again, while the assassin began to smile.

 _Game on, asshole._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Everything is not what it seems ;)_


	9. First Shot

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Chapter 9 (First Shot)_

 **Author's Note:** _Things are about to get interesting._

 **Disclaimer:** _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad"._

 _#############_

Once Harley finished undoing the ropes and kissing him, Deadshot asked, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why do you keep on kissing me?"

"Cause we like each other, _duh_! And it helps to practice when we're out there."

"Yeah, but... I still don't like you... _that_ way, Harley... and like I said, Joker will probably kill me if he sees me like that with you."

Harley shook his head. "He promised me he wasn't gonna hurt you."

That made Deadshot laugh. "Oh, I'm sure he meant that very much."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that, I just find it hard to believe that he is comfortable letting me and you go with each other to some place far away from here."

 _Unless he's staying behind to watch and play "Puppet Master"..._

Harley just sighed, and said, "You're really hard-headed, you know that?"

"I have been told that before, yes," replied Deadshot. "But, first, can I do something real quick?"

"Sure, what?"

Taking a glance at the clock above the doorway, Deadshot placed his hands on Harley's face and brought her forward as he began kissing her passionately, to her surprise.

 _How's that feel, Clown Boy?._

For a moment, though, Deadshot hoped that he was right about the camera, otherwise he would feel like an idiot.

When he stopped, Harley tried to catch her breath. _"What... was that for?"_

Looking up at the clock, Deadshot grinned, and said, "Like you said, doll face, practice makes perfect."

 _Your move, bitch._

##############

Apparently his "kiss" with Harley must've gotten under the Joker's skin because throughout the day, Deadshot hadn't seen any sign of him in his secret warehouse.

As for Harley, she was now acting like the happiest woman in the world, which explained why she had been standing extra close to Deadshot for most of the day.

"You mind turning it down a notch?" asked Deadshot, who couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. He did like her, but only as a friend, and he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Why do I have keep explaining myself?" replied Harley. "Practicing is-"

Deadshot said, "Yeah, I get it, but we're still in Gotham, and don't forget that we're still the bad guys."

Harley began to pout, but then, he added, "Look, just save it for when we get there, all right? I gotta try and figure out what things I'm gonna teach you."

" _Please_ , I think I know everything there is to know about being a con artist." said Harley, with a smug smile on her face.

"Oh, ho, is that so?" challenged Deadshot. "So you've noticed that your baseball bat is gone?"

"My... _what?_ " Harley realized that her bat wasn't with her anymore, and she turned her head to look for it, but then, she looked back to see Deadshot holding it behind his head.

"And your little ring, too?" said Deadshot as he twirled his ring finger around, which was wearing her ring.

"You son of a-"

Before she could finish, Deadshot was now blowing a gum bubble.

"Ok, how the hell did you do all that?"

Laughing as he gave back her items (except the gum), Deadshot said, "I'll tell you later."

"Why not now?"

"Cause it won't be as fun when I show you later. But all you need is _focus._ "

##########

When Harley became too occupied to be with him, the assassin (now in an empty room) pulled out his emergency phone, which had luckily been able to avoid getting damaged by the chemical.

"Come on, pick up, pick up," said Deadshot.

 _Click!_

 _"Glad to know you're still alive, Lawton."_

"Yeah, good to hear you too, Ice Lady," replied Deadshot. "I'm in one of Clown Boy's secret hideouts."

 _"You want us to come get you?"_

Deadshot instantly said, "No, no, don't do that... Look, I think I might be able to do us all a big favor."

 _"I'm listening."_

############

An hour later, Deadshot opened the door, and walked out of the room.

"Telling your daughter a bedtime story, Floyd?"

Turning around, Deadshot found himself staring at the Joker, who looked surprisingly calm.

"Yeah, uh, it helps her sleep better."

Joker then walked over to Deadshot, placing an arm around him, and said, "Let's have another conversation, shall we?"

"What is this time?"

Now standing in a type of living room, the Joker let out a deep breath, and said, "It's just a little bit of info you need to know about Harley."

"Like what, exactly?"

"Well, for starters, she doesn't enjoy being lied to. You ever lie to her before, Floyd?"

Deadshot shook his head. "Never really had to."

"Good, good," said Joker. "Also, never make her feel unwanted or alone. She isn't really a fan of that."

"Um... Ok... Anything else?"

"Just one more thing, actually.. Take real good care of my beloved queen, okay?"

Before Deadshot could answer back, Harley walked over to them. "You trying to scare him, Puddin?"

"Of course not, sweetheart, just a man-to-man conversation," answered Joker. "Right, buddy?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," mumbled Deadshot, seeing that she'd changed into another outfit. "You look good, Harley."

" _I know, right?"_ said Joker, pulling Harley over to him. " _You look_ _ **very**_ _good right now."_

"Puddin, stop it," giggled Harley. "You'll make Shot feel all sick and stuff to his stomach."

Joker turned to look at Deadshot. "You don't mind me showing some of my affection, do you, Floyd?"

Knowing he was close to playing with fire, Deadshot shook his head, and replied, "It's ok, you guys do your thing."

 _Ain't no way in Hell my stomach gonna survive if I got to see all that love crap._

He began to walk away, but then, Joker said, "Oh, Floyd? I forgot to mention this earlier, but I wanted to offer my apologies."

"For what?"

"Well, see, your mask... wasn't quite so lucky as you in surviving the chemical vat."

 _My mask is ruined?_

Harley was about to say something, but when Joker gave her a look, she closed her mouth.

 _I got to remember to ask her about that later,_ thought the assassin.

"I hope you understand that it was an accident."

"You have any idea how long I've had that with me?" said Deadshot, now angry and hurt.

"I'm sure it was for a long time, which is why I must give you... No, wait, actually, I have a better idea."

He suddenly walked away, leaving Harley and Deadshot alone.

"So, uh, how much you gettin' paid by Mistah J?" asked Harley.

"Ladies first," replied Deadshot, with a smirk.

"Oh, fine," said Harley. "Two and a half million."

 _How much money does this guy make?_ thought Deadshot, but then, he remembered something else.

 _Why is she getting 2.5 million if he's gonna give me..._

"So, what about you?" Harley asked again.

Deadshot was about to answer when he heard Joker's voice in his head.

 _"You ever lie to her, Floyd?"_

Harley crossed her arms. "Well?"

"Uh... Only two million... Guess he favors you more, huh?"

Harley laughed, and said, "Aw, don't worry, Shot, I'll share the other half with you."

Before Deadshot could respond, the Joker returned, with the white mask in his hand.

"As I said, my sincere apologies."

He handed it over to Deadshot, who held it in his hands.

It was ripped in several places, and in all honesty, the mask looked more like a dish cloth now instead of a symbol of fear.

"At least you still got the metal eye thingy?" said Harley, trying to sound optimistic.

Joker sighed, and said, "And I do hate to ruin this sad moment, but you two have a plane to catch."

"Um, yeah, right," said Deadshot, following Harley out of the room.

"Aw, don't worry so much, Shot," replied Harley. "I'll get you a new one."

As for the Joker, who was still in the room, he walked over to the fireplace, staring into the flames.

"I'm sorry, Floyd... but the game's always tough in the beginning."

###########

Once they were at the airport, Deadshot stepped out of the vehicle.

He was now dressed in a black and expensive-looking business suit, along with a silver Rolex watch and dark shades.

"You clean up nice, kid," said the driver.

"Thanks... I guess..." Deadshot rubbed his clean-shaven face. "Ready, Harley?"

"Always, sweetheart," said Harley, and he turned around to watch her step out of the car, still looking the way she did earlier, but more casual-ish.

As they took their luggage, and headed into the airport, Harley asked, "You nervous?"

"About what?"

"Oh, I dunno..." shrugged Harley. "They say that San Fran is _very romantic_ this time of year."

A few hours later, they were now in the waiting area of where their plane would be at, and Harley was standing next to Deadshot, who was looking out of the window.

"Come on, I don't bite... much..."

Deadshot laughed, but he still seemed upset. "Look, doll face, I told you already, I don't have time in my life to deal with something like that."

Harley opened her mouth to reply, but he continued to talk. "No, wait, let me say this in a nice way. You're definitely hot as hell -"

Harley began to blush.

"- and, ok, I admit it, I _like_ you, but this just can't happen right now, okay?"

"Is it cause of Joker?"

Not wanting to upset her, Deadshot replied, "He is... part of the reason... let's just say that the last time I was in love, too many people got hurt."

"So, you're afraid of me getting hurt?"

Deadshot just said, "You don't deserve that pain."

She was about to say something else, but then, the intercom said that their plane was now boarding.

"Come on, let's go," mumbled Deadshot, as the two of them went to their awaited terminal.

#############

"There they are," said Boomerang.

Flag watched as Deadshot and Harley entered their plane. _I know how you feel, pal._

"What's eating him?"

The soldier said, "Just... stuff... Come on, we got to get to our own plane."

"We ain't going on the same one as them?"

"No, cause we don't want to risk them seeing us. We are waiting untill the next one."

Boomerang sighed, and laid back in the airport chair. "Ah, well, who cares? I'm just glad we get to have a vacation."


	10. Sexual Tension

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _ **Chapter 10 (Sexual Tension)**_

 _Author's Note: Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of this universe._

 _############_

"Their plane took off, Boss," said Jonny, watching from outside of the airport.

" _Good, good... Everything is falling into place..._ "

Jonny nodded his head, but before hanging up, he asked, "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, Boss, but what the hell was that stuff he fell into exactly?"

 _"Well, let's just say that things happen for a reason, Jonny Boy."_

And speaking of the plane, once it was up in the sky, Deadshot had laid back in his chair, looking out the window while Harley was glowing with happiness, admiring the high-class interior of the plane.

"I just _love_ taking a first class plane to somewhere exciting," said the former psychiatrist. "Don't you, Shot?"

"Uh-huh, yeah," replied Deadshot, still looking out of the window.

 _I hope Waller keeps her safe._

"Hey. Shot. Look at me!"

Deadshot rolled his eyes, but he turned around, looking at Harley, and for the umpteenth time, he was at a loss for words.

In the moonlight (or was it skylight?), Harley looked... well... amazing, making it _really_ difficult for him to be upset with her.

"What?"

"Uh... You look..." Deadshot said, unable to finish his sentence.

Harley simply smiled, and went over to him so that she could kiss him on the lips.

However, this kiss felt different than the other ones. It was starting off slow, and the way Harley was doing it felt more realistic.

 _Am I being too hard on her?_

Deadshot began to kiss her back, but then, he said, "Wait... Harley..."

"Don't worry... it's okay..."

 _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_

Gritting his teeth in anger, Deadshot pulled away, and thought, _You stay the hell out of my head!_

"Shot, what's wrong?"

 _Harley does not like to feel unwanted._

 _Leave me the hell alone!_

"Floyd, please, what is it?"

All of a sudden, everything went blank.

"You said my name."

Harley frowned in confusion. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Uh... I don't know," chuckled Deadshot. "But I feel better now, so thanks..."

Harley laughed, and said, "You know, sometimes _you_ act like the crazy one."

"Well, maybe we're all crazy in some way," replied Deadshot. "We just might not know until it's too late."

As time went on, Harley eventually fell asleep, so Deadshot let out a whistle, getting the attention of a flight attendant.

Nodding his head toward Harley, he watched as she was given a soft pillow and warm blanket.

Placing some strands of hair behind her ear, Deadshot smiled, and said, "Night, Harley."

The young woman simply smiled, while Deadshot turned his attention back to the window, looking at the starry night sky.

 _I can't believe all of this is actually happening._

Turning back to look at Harley, Deadshot hoped that whatever she was dreaming about, it was making her happy.

###############

 _"Come on, sweetheart, who's it gonna be?"_

 _Harley looked from the left to the right._

 _"I can give you what you want, Harley, what you want deep down, underneath all that craziness."_

 _"Who's the one that brought it out of you? That made you feel special?"_

 _"I know the real you, Harley, and you're perfect in any way you choose to be."_

 _"You and I bring the best out of each other."_

 _"Harley, I can take care of you."_

 _"I can give you anything you want."_

 _"Harley -"_

 _"Harley -"_

 _"I love you."_

Harley smiled, and she asked, "What about you, sweetheart?"

Deadshot frowned. "Harley? You okay?"

"Huh?" Harley stretched out her arms, letting out a yawn, and she opened her eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Five minutes."

 _"What?!"_

Deadshot laughed, and he said, "Just messing with you. I think, like, 5 hours, it's six o' clock in the morning."

Harley looked around the room as she continued to stretch.

"What were you dreaming about, Harley?"

She turned to look over at Deadshot, who added, "You seemed upset near the end."

"Er... Nothing really important... Hey, don't I get a good morning kiss?"

"Since when am I supposed to do that?"

Harley gave him a smirk, and she said, "We _are_ technically supposed to be husband and wife, remember?"

 _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_

"Well?"

Deadshot simply kissed her softly on the cheek. "Just give me some time."

 _And_ _ **you**_ _stay the hell out of my head!_

"All right, then," replied Harley, with a smile.

"Good... Now, if you don't mind, I would like to take my own nap."

#################

 _A snowy night._

 _"It's over, Deadshot. I don't want to do this in front of your daughter."_

 _"Zoe, move!"_

 _"Please don't do it, Daddy."_

 _A bright day out in the open._

 _"Everytime I put this mask on, somebody dies."_

 _"And?"_

 _"I like putting it on."_

 _A temporary farewell._

 _"I love you, Daddy."_

 _"Love you too, Zoe."_

 _Then, suddenly, there was green smoke everywhere._

 _"You... did this... Because of her?"_

 _"No, Floyd, it's because I have a special plan for you."_

 _SPLASH!_

 _"Here, sweetheart, you'll need this!"_

 _Harley put his mask in her pocket, and then, she took a leap of faith..._

 _SPLASH!_

 _After pulling him out of the vat, a tearful Harley said, "Shot, please don't die... I need you alive... so I can tell you that-"_

 _But before she could finish, everything went black._

 _"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

 _"Shot!"_ said Harley, trying to shake him awake. "Wake up!"

Deadshot opened his eyes, and began to breath heavily. "You... saved me... from the chemical vat?"

"Yeah, of course," replied Harley. "You don't remember?"

"Some of it," said Deadshot, suddenly not feeling well. "And you had my mask?"

Harley nodded her head. "Yeah, and while you were resting, I decided to-"

 _"Attention, passengers, we will be reaching the Bay Area in ten minutes."_

 _Holy shit, I think I'm gonna..._

Deadshot stood up, and he began to head towards the restroom. "I'll be right back."

It was a miracle that he was able to reach the toilet in time, as he threw up whatever was in his stomach.

Once he cleaned himself up, Deadshot looked in the mirror, trying to look as normal as possible.

 _What the hell did he do to me?_

 _#############_

Harley smiled as Deadshot returned to his seat, looking a little better.

"Here ya go," said Harley, giving him a drink. "Hope this will help you."

"Thanks," said Deadshot, taking a few sips, and he gave her a sly grin. "Bet you don't want to kiss me now, huh?"

But once he put the drink down, Harley began to kiss him like she had done last night.

And after a while, he started to kiss her back, but then...

 _The game's just begun! Ha-ha-ha-ha!_

Deadshot pulled back, and said, "You are somethin' else, Harley."

"I never turn down a challenge," she replied. "By the way, do I get to drive now?"

"Your crazy ass is never driving," replied Deadshot, laughing.

"Aw, come on," whined Harley. "I'm a good driver!"

##############

Once the plane had landed, the two of them began to head to the exit.

"What kind of car am I gonna be driving anyway?" asked Harley.

"I know a guy that's bringing us a Ferrari," replied Deadshot. "And you still ain't driving."

Harley frowned, but then, she began to talk in a seductive tone. " _I could make you change your mind."_

Deadshot stopped walking to stare at Harley for a moment. "Wow. That is so bad."

"What do you mean?!"

"Does it feel sexy on your face?" asked Deadshot.

Harley nodded her head. "A little, yeah."

"It does," said Deadshot, as they began to continue walking. "Okay, let's go."

"So, am I driving still?"

"Maybe."

Harley grinned, and she said, "I'll take that!"

"But I didn't say _yes_ , though."

"Aw, come on, Shot, you're messing with my emotions right now!"

"Well, you play with mine every time you kiss me!"

" _Oh, ho_ , is _that_ what this is about?"

Deadshot shook his head. "No, I did not say that. Don't put words in my mouth, doll face."

"You're scared to ride with me, huh?"

"Girl, I helped you fight against a bunch of faceless freaks and a Shakira dancing, old-ass witch.

"And I killed a whole lot more people than you could possibly ever imagine. I am not scared."

Harley scoffed at his sentence. "You have _not_ killed more than me, honey."

"Oh, yeah? Try me, then..."

After another hour of playful arguing, they were out by the parking lot, with Deadshot going to the left side of the car.

"You know, Shot, I am perfectly capable of-"

"Okay, fine," said Deadshot, looking irritated. "You want to sit over here instead?"

Harley nodded her head. "All right, come on, hurry up."

" _Yippie!"_ cried an excited Harley, as the two of them switched sides.

Opening the car door, Harley got inside the vehicle, and sat down, ready to start it up...

Except for one small problem.

"Oh, I forgot," said Deadshot, getting in, as well, and turning on the car. "The driver's seat is on this side."

"You _son of a bitch_ , you lied to me!"

Deadshot began to laugh as he drove away from the airport. "No, I asked if you wanted to sit there, not to drive."

Harley crossed her arms. "This isn't over, Shot..."

"Aw, come on, girl... Ok, then, you want a kiss on the cheek or somethin?"

When he said that, Harley smiled, and said, "Sure, go ahead."

Stopping at a red light, Deadshot leaned over to kiss her cheek, but at the last second, Harley turned around, so instead, he was kissing her lips.

As she began to kiss him, Deadshot thought, _Oh, she thinks she's so clever, huh?_

Then, he began to kiss her back, and Deadshot could tell that she wasn't expecting that.

Once they finished, the light turned green, and Deadshot drove on.

"Feel better now?"

Harley just smiled, and said, "Eyes on the road, handsome."

"Sure thing, doll face."

 _This is gonna be fun._


	11. A Dastardly Plan

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Chapter 11 (A Dastardly Plan)_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hopefully this chapter clears up any confusion you might have._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad"_

 _###########_

The Joker was still in front of the fireplace, watching the flames swirl around.

"You know, Floyd," he said, speaking to himself. "I like you. I really do. You could've been my right hand man."

Then, he let out a sigh. "Until... that one moment... when it all changed...

"When you were hanging on for dear life, and gave her that little smirk... and the smile that she gave you... _ooh,_ that wasn't any ordinary smile, my friend."

Walking over to the nearby desk, he stared at the object that was placed on it. "She may not know it yet fully, but she loves you, Floyd, as do you... or, at least, until you realize it."

The object was Deadshot's real mask, which Harley had kept, hoping to return it when the time was right.

"But when that day comes, you're not going to like what happens next..."

Then, he started to smile. "And I believe that, by now, my special chemical should be in your system... so I do hope that you won't be _too_ romantic with my girl, if you value your life."

The Joker held the mask in his hands. "Yes, Floyd, you might not know it yet, but you most definitely love her.

"And I'm not going to lose her to you... that is, if you can survive the game this long."

Putting the mask back down, the Joker then started to laugh as he left the room, and once he was gone, the only noise to be heard was the faint sound of a beep.

##############

Once they arrived at the airport, Boomerang asked, "So, let me get this straight. We got to follow wherever Deadshot tells us to go, and make sure nothing bad happens to them?"

"Yes, but we're also gathering evidence to use against the Joker," replied Flag. "And hopefully, this ends with that lunatic in some kind of underground hole he can never escape from."

Boomerang nodded his head. "Great, but, um, what do we do in the meantime?"

Before giving a response, Flag handed him a set of car keys. "Have fun. I got someone waiting for me."

Boomerang looked at the car keys, confused. "Hey, what am I-"

But when he looked back up, Flag was already gone. "Huh, okay, then..."

A few minutes later, in the parking lot, Boomerang pressed a button on one of the keys, and he heard a nearby vehicle turn on.

Walking over to it, the unicorn-lover's eyes went wide. "Holy hell..."

As for Flag, he had gotten into a black convertible, but went to sit in the back.

"You know where to go, pal," he said, talking to the driver.

"Sure thing, bro, just do your thing with your girl."

Flag smiled, and turned to look at the person next to him. "Anything you got in mind, sweetheart?"

June gave her boyfriend a smile, and said, "Let's do something _fun..._ "

"You got it," Rick said, and they began to passionately kiss each other.

##############

"Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Wayne?" asked the faithful butler.

The middle-aged vigilante was in front of the computer, looking at the info he had gathered about his "new friends".

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Master Wayne, if this is about your relationship with Miss Diana, then-"

Bruce shook his head. " _No,_ Alfred, not that... I asked because it has to do with Quinn."

Alfred raised his eyebrows, surprised. "If that's what you like in a woman, Master Wayne, then-"

"I am not talking about _me_ , Alfred, okay? Besides... I already lost someone..."

Alfred sighed, and said, "I know, Master Wayne, Miss Kyle was a very wonderful woman... So, why exactly are you talking about Miss Harley?"

"Cause I have a bad feeling that the clown is going to try and hurt her... and I need to know how to stop him."

##############

"And you thought I was a bad driver."

Deadshot laughed, and he said, "Okay, I never actually _said_ that, doll face... but maybe now you can stop asking to drive every 5 seconds."

As they drove past the Golden Gate Bridge, Harley just giggled while Deadshot admired the outside view.

 _I have to remember to take Zoe here one day... as a free man..._

"So, when am I going to learn all of these tricks you know?" asked Harley.

"Tomorrow," replied Deadshot. "Right now, I don't want to think about your guy, or whoever we got to kill for him, no kind of crazy shit like that.

"I just want to enjoy this time with..."

He paused when he noticed Harley looking at him affectionately.

"I just want to experience this day as a free man instead of a criminal. Okay?"

"Whatever you say, handsome," replied Harley, as the two of them began to drive around the city.

A few hours later, once they had checked into the hotel they had been assigned, the two of them started to walk around and explore the area... or, at least, that's what Deadshot had assumed.

"Why did you bring that?" asked the assassin, looking at the object behind Harley's back.

"What? It's for protection," replied Harley, twirling her bat around.

Deadshot shook his head. "Normal girls don't carry something like a baseball bat with them when they're on a date with someone like me."

"So, this is a date?"

He instantly tried to back pedal on his sentence. "No, but you're supposed to be my wife."

Harley continued to look at him affectionately.

"I _meant_ that you can't try and draw so much attention to us. So keep it cool?"

"Got it..."

"Harley..."

"What?"

"Go put it back."

Harley pouted. "But it's so far."

Deadshot frowned. "The hotel is, like, ten feet away from us."

"But I wanted to-"

 _"Harley... Sweetheart..._ Put back the damn bat, and just put whatever you can in your purse that fits, okay?"

The young woman sighed, and she turned to head back towards the hotel as Deadshot sat on a bench.

 _She's gonna be the death of me one day,_ thought the assassin.

#############

 _"Whoo!"_ yelled Boomerang as he drove around in the fancy and speedy car that Rick had left him.

"Hang on tight, mate," he said, referring to his stuffed unicorn toy that was in the passenger seat. "We're about to lose these shit heads!"

 _"Pull over now!"_

############

"What's wrong?" June asked, pausing her kiss with Rick.

"I just got this feeling that something bad is about to happen."

Kissing his neck, and bringing him closer to her, June replied, "Don't worry, we're experts at this stuff, right?"

##############

"I got the word from one of my guys," said Jonny. "He saw Sniper Boy head to the restroom, and that he didn't look so hot."

"Good, good," laughed the Joker. "And Harley?"

Jonny began to frown.

"What?"

"Uh, well... He saw the two of them kissing at one point, but she was the one who made the first move. Then he ran off to go throw up or whatever."

Joker's face was unreadable for a moment. "What kind of kiss was it?"

"Er, I am... not really... sure, Boss..."

The Joker sighed, and nodded his head.

"Very well... You may go, Jonny."

Once his henchman was gone, the Joker reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a rose.

"My dear, sweet Harley... I do hope you keep your emotions in check."

With a grin, he tossed it into the fireplace, and watched as the flames turned red and white.

"I would hate for you to be the turning point of the game."

##############

 _How many things can she put in a purse,_ thought Deadshot.

It had been an hour since Harley had went to return the bat.

Not wanting to die of heat, he went into a nearby cafe.

"Been a while since I've gone into a place like this."

"Ok, babe, let's go!"

Deadshot rolled his eyes, and he said, "Harley, do you have any idea how... long I have..."

She was now dressed for the outside, but in a way that almost everyone was staring at her.

"Wow..." said Deadshot. "Harley, you look..."

"Yeah, I know, handsome," replied Harley. "Come on, let's go have some fun."

As she left the room, Deadshot began to follow when he noticed a few guys still staring at her.

 _Those assholes,_ thought the assassin, a frown appearing on his face.

Sometime later, Deadshot left the cafe, finding Harley waiting outside, and they began to continue walking.

"What took you so long?"

Deadshot smirked, and said, "They ain't gonna be having kids anytime soon."

Harley laughed, and replied, "All right, come on, the day's still not over yet."


	12. A Close Call

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _ **Chapter 12: A Close Call  
**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot._

 _So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet._

 _Also, thank you so much to everyone who's been enjoying the story and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

 _Oh, and one last thing... I apologize to anyone who may hate what happens to Harley in this chapter..._

* * *

Later that night, Deadshot and Harley returned to their hotel suite, and while she was in the restroom, taking a shower, Deadshot went into one of the bedrooms to make a call.

 _"Enjoying your temporary vacation, Lawton?"_

"You could say that," replied Deadshot. "Tomorrow's when I start taking care of whoever the hell the Joker wants me to get rid of."

 _"As long as this ends with him being arrested, I'll make sure this stays hidden."_

Deadshot nodded his head. "And you remember what I told you about Harley?"

 _"We're working on that. Don't worry, she'll be safe."_

"Glad to hear it. Talk to you tomorrow."

He hung up the phone, and sat down on the bed, now looking at his ruined mask.

"Why do you still have that?"

Deadshot turned around to look at Harley. "Because it reminds me that... I..."

She did it again. He was at a loss for words.

Harley was wearing one of the hotel's bathrobes, but underneath was a nightgown that would make any man speechless, including himself.

" _Where the hell do you get all of these clothes from?"_ asked Deadshot, after trying to clear his head.

The young woman removed the bathrobe, tossing it to the ground, and sat next to Deadshot, saying, "You liking what you see, Shot?"

"I didn't say... hey, wait a second... why aren't you in the other room?"

Harley frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You ain't staying in the same bed with me."

"What are you talking about? We're supposed to _husband and wife..._ "

All of a sudden, Deadshot began to feel himself getting angry. "When we're out there, yeah, but after all that shit's done and over with, Harley, you and I go back to being friends, the ones that don't sleep together in the same bed. Understand?"

"But I thought you..."

"Just get the _hell_ out of here, Harley," yelled Deadshot, and the young woman quickly left the room, but once he heard the sound of Harley starting to cry, he instantly regretted raising his voice at her. "Harley, wait-"

 _Wham!_

Knowing better to talk to her after she'd slammed the other bedroom door, Deadshot went into his bathroom, and began to splash his face with some cold water.

 _What the hell did I do that for?_ thought Deadshot. _I had no reason to get mad at her._

 ** _She doesn't like to be left alone, or feel unwanted._**

Deadshot gritted his teeth, and closed his eyes, feeling angry again, except it now felt more natural. _He did something to me. Whatever he put in that damn chemical... that Harley pulled me out of..._

Then his thoughts went back to the dream he had on the plane, when he'd somehow seen Harley pull him out of the chemical vat.

 _"Please don't die, Shot, please... I need you to be alive so that I can tell you-"_

 ** _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_**

Then, his stomach started feeling strange again, and Deadshot muttered, "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

A few minutes later, Deadshot left the bedroom, and headed to the kitchen, hoping to find some type of drink that would help him feel better.

"Harley," Deadshot said. "What did you get for me to drink on the plane?"

She didn't answer. "Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Still nothing. "Oh, so you gonna give me the silent treatment?"

He walked over to the door of the other bedroom, and knocked on it a few times up. "Hey, Harley, come on, open up."

There wasn't a response. "How many times you want me to apologize?"

His hand went to the doorknob, expecting it to be locked, but after turning the knob, he realized that it was unlocked.

"Harley?" Deadshot opened the door, and entered the room, but there was no sign of her anywhere.

"Uh-oh..."

* * *

After leaving the hotel, an upset and tearful Harley just continued walking down the street, trying her best to not let any tears fall down from her face.

 _"I TOLD you he was an asshole!"_ yelled one of the voices inside of her head.

 _"No, something's wrong, he would never be THAT upset with her."_

 _"Are you effing blind? The guy was a total dick! He deserves to be left alone!"_

All of a sudden, her thoughts were interrupted by someone else saying, "Well, well, well... what have we got here?"

Getting a firm grip on her baseball bat, Harley turned around to see a pair of not-so-nice guys, who were looking at her with nasty and dangerous thoughts in their minds.

"What you doing all alone at this time of night, sweetheart?" said one of the thugs.

"Hey, you two better get the hell out of here if you know what's good for ya," exclaimed Harley, who began to swing her bat around a few times.

The other thug laughed, and said, "What's something like that gonna do to us, huh? You better hope I don't get a hold of that thing cause I'll just jam it right up-"

"Whoa, easy there, Mikey," interrupted the first thug. "She's a lady, you got to show her some respect."

Mikey raised his eyebrows at his partner. "Says the guy who talked about bangin' the hell out of her since she left the hotel."

"Look, you assholes, I ain't kidding anymore," growled an upset Harley. "Leave now, or else you're gonna regret it."

"Nah, I don't think so, sweetheart," said Mikey, giving her a dangerous-looking smile. "In fact, I think me and Pauly are gonna enjoy this."

"Screw you, dipstick," responded Harley, who swung the bat at Mikey's shoulder, and causing him to yell out in pain as he fell to the ground.

Pauly rolled his eyes, and said, "That's what you get, you dumb ass retard... put down that bat now, or else I'm gonna make you regret hurtin' my buddy."  
"You take one more step closer, and I'll do the same thing to you."

The smarter thug simply smiled. "Oh, feisty one, aren't you?"

Before Harley could answer back, she suddenly felt the bat become yanked away from her grip, and she turned around to see a much more larger thug smile back at her.

"Wonder if this is breakable?"

"Don't you dare do that to my-"

"Oh, sweetheart?"

Harley turned back to look at Paulie. "What the hell do you-"

Her sentence was cut short when she felt his hand connect with her face, and as she fell to the ground, Paulie let out a wolf whistle.

"I got to admit, doll face, you look fine as hell."

Feeling weak, Harley tried her best to sit up. "You don't get to call me that, asshole."

"Well, I just did," laughed Paulie, while Mikey (still recovering from getting whacked by her bat) went over to Harley, grabbing her by the neck, and pinning her against the brick wall.

Then, he gave a quick nod to Paulie, who walked over and began to try and fondle Harley's upper body.

"Stay the hell away from me," warned Harley, but instead of making him go away, she got a slap to the face.

"You better shut the hell up," said Paulie. "I tried being nice to you, but now I think we're all gonna have some fun with you right here."

Before Harley could yell at him again, the thug that had been holding onto her bat suddenly appeared, and taped her mouth shut.

"See? Now that's more like it," replied Paulie, now starting to grope her, making Harley let out screams of anger and pain, and tears slowly start to fall from her eyes.

"And one other thing, who else gets to call you doll face, huh?"

To everyone's surprise, another voice responded to his question. "That would be me, you son of a bitch."

As Paulie and Nathan (the thug holding Harley's bat) turned around, a still-pinned Harley felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at her savior.

"Now let me give all three of you a warning..." said Deadshot, who was in his _Squad_ gear. "Get the hell out of here, or you ain't gonna live to see tomorrow."

Paulie, whose hands were still dangerously close to Harley's body, simply said, "Screw you, pal, I'm not finished with her yet."

His hands then slowly went down her body, making Harley start to cry louder as Paulie tried to-

 _Wham!_

As Paulie's lifeless body fell to the ground, the thug that was holding Harley's bat ran towards Deadshot, who shook his head, and fired his gun a second time.

"You wanna die too, bitch?" asked Deadshot, looking at Mikey, who was still pinning Harley against the wall. "You seem a little smarter than those two."

Without saying a word, Mikey released Harley from his grip, and began to slowly back away.

"Thank you," replied Deadshot, but before Mikey could say anything else, he fired his gun, sending a bullet through the thug's left leg.

Mikey fell down to the ground, screaming in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"For hurting my girl," said Deadshot, who sent another bullet through his head. "That answer your question?"

Turning to Harley, he ripped off the tape covering her mouth, and said, "Look, I'm sorry about-"

But before he could finish, Harley ran over to him, and wrapped her arms tightly around him, also starting to cry again.

Deadshot simply sighed, and readjusted himself so that he was now holding her in his arms, like how a man would carry his wife over the threshold, then headed back to the hotel, with neither of them saying anything.

When they had finally returned to the hotel suite, Harley continued to sob into Deadshot's shoulder, while the assassin sat down on the couch.

"You're okay now, Harley," said Deadshot, gently rocking her back and forth. "You're okay... I'm here..."

* * *

A few hours later, once the pain had gone away, Harley had decided to go to bed, but to her surprise, Deadshot held her hand, and brought her to the bedroom he had been staying at.

"But I thought you said-"

"Well, now, I regret ever saying that," said Deadshot, in a sad yet serious tone. "I'm sorry for saying that, and for raising my voice. I could have lost you tonight, and I couldn't live with myself if-"

He was interrupted when Harley began to kiss him again, but Deadshot quickly backed away. "Harley... wait... you were just... I don't wanna..."

"I'll feel better knowing it's you, Shot," answered Harley. "Please..."

Deadshot sighed, and he said, "Fine... but I ain't ready to take this to the next level or any shit like that, okay?"

Harley let out a small laugh, making him smile and feel better. "All right, I'll _try_ to control myself..."

"That's my girl," replied Deadshot, and he started to kiss her passionately.

 _I knew he liked me,_ thought Harley, feeling like everything was right in the world.

But then, for a quick moment, Deadshot felt his own heart skip a beat as Harley paused to say something.

"I love you."


	13. Waiting

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Chapter 13 (Waiting)_

 _Author's Note: To those who have lost interest in the story at this point, whether it is due to confusion or making the characters act OOC, then I understand, and I apologize for that_

 _To everyone else, thank you for staying with me, and for loving my story, and please do not hesitate to review!_

 _Disclaimer: Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners._

 _####################_

" _I love you,_ " said Harley, once she and Deadshot had completed their makeout session.

Deadshot gulped, and replied, "Uh... Harley, look, I..."

But after saying that to him, Harley had decided to lie her head down on a pillow, then instantly knocked out, and went to sleep.

 _She's probably not gonna even remember saying that,_ thought Deadshot, as he wrapped the blanket around her, making her more comfortable.

"Night, Harley," said the assassin, as he laid down on his own pillow, and went to sleep.

#############

 _"What is it, sweetheart?" asked the Joker, as he held a crying Harley in his arms._

 _"These assholes were trying to... they were touching me and..."_

 _Joker began to shush her in a soothing tone. "It's all right, you're safe now... with me..."_

 _"I don't think so."_

 _Harley turned around, and her face lit up as she cried, "Deadshot! You're here!"_

 _The Joker began to laugh as he said, "Ah, Floyd, I cannot thank you enough for saving her again... But she still belongs to me."_

 _"She ain't some piece of damn property," replied Deadshot. "Come on, doll face, I could take care of you..."_

 _"But I'm the one who helped her realize her full potential," exclaimed the Joker. "To be what she truly wanted to be."_

 _Deadshot smirked, and he said, "Well, let's see what she decides, then. Got to at least respect her decision, pal."_

 _The Joker gritted his teeth in anger, but then, he relaxed, and took several steps back._

 _"Very well, then... Who do you want to be with, Harley? Me or him?"_

 _Harley looked from side to side, not sure yet on what her answer was._

 _"You'd be safe with me, Harley," said Deadshot. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."_

 _"We weire made for each other, Harley," said the Joker. "I am nothing without you."_

 _"Harley..." replied Deadshot._

 _"Harley..." said the Joker, his eyes shining with hunger._

 _"Who do you love the most?" asked the two of them._

 _After a moment of hesitating, Harley began to head over to the Joker, who started laughing as she passionately kissed him._

 _But then, when they stopped, Harley said, "I just had to do that... one last time..."_

 _Deadshot smirked as Joker looked at her, confused. "What are you saying?"_

 _Instead of answering, Harley turned around, and she began to run over towards Deadshot, hoping to-_

 _"Boom!"_

 _##############_

Deadshot opened his eyes, and sat straight up, taking deep breaths.

"Zoe," he gasped. "Got to call and make sure she's okay."

After finding his phone, Deadshot looked over at Harley, who still appeared to be asleep, so he quietly went into the living room...

... while Harley turned her head to see him close the door almost halfway, and listened as he began to speak to his daughter.

"Hey, baby girl, you okay? Yeah I know, it's late, Daddy was just scared a little cause he had a bad dream."

Harley chuckled silently to herself, and laid back down as she thought about her recent dream.

Who did she want to be with more?

##############

"Here's the thing, mate," said Boomerang, laying in his bed, with his stuffed unicorn sitting on a chair at the corner of the room.

"I didn't even get a chance to ask her for a phone number, and why does she-"

 _Ring, ring, ring!_

Rolling his eyes, and taking another sip from a can of beer, Boomerang answered his cell phone. "Hello?"

##############

"Boomerang, what happened to the car?" asked Rick, who was watching the late night news on television.

 _"It's fine, I parked it in the parking lot."_

"I sure hope you did, pal, cause I went through hell to get that car over here, and I expect it to stay safe after we leave."

 _"Don't worry, I got it. The car won't get a single scratch."_

Rick sighed, and he said, "Well, I'm gonna hold you to that, pal. Night."

He hung up his phone, and went back to watching the television, which was showing a news report about Gotham-

 _"Enchantress..."_

Instantly, Rick raced over to the bedroom, and opened the door to find his girlfriend sound asleep.

 _Well, at least she's safe_ , thought Rick as he closed the door, and went to the kitchen for a glass of cold water.

Similar to Deadshot's reaction to the Joker's chemical, Rick was occasionally hearing the sinister witch's voice in his mind, even though she was long gone.

 _I got to see if I can find a doctor that can get out whatever the hell the clown put in my system._

After finishing the water, Rick went back to the bedroom, sliding underneath the blankets to lay next to June, and as he wrapped his arms around her, he could her let out a sigh of happiness.

 _I'm so glad she's okay..._

#################

The next morning, Deadshot was still sound asleep, until he felt his lips being kissed by...

"Harley, can't you just let me sleep a little more?" He mumbled lazily.

"Aw, come on, it's only 8 in the morning," replied Harley. "How long you planning to sleep for?"

"Apparantly not for long," sighed the assassin. "Fine, I'm up."

"But you're still laying down..."

Deadshot frowned, and he said, "I am getting there, all right?"

"Okay, sorry, my bad..."

###############

"Off to a vacation, Master Wayne?" asked Alfred as he watched Bruce take a few suitcases to his car.

"Sort of," replied the owner of Wayne Enterprises. "I'm going to try and talk to Lawton and Harley, to make sure they know about the Joker wanting to possibly hurt them."

"So you are planning to have a conversation with two of the most highly dangerous criminals in Gotham City, who were locked up after you turned them in?"

Bruce shook his head. "Batman did, not Bruce Wayne... besides, Selina didn't mind..."

Alfred sighed in sadness, saying, "I know, Master Wayne, but continuing all of this crimefighting activity won't bring her back."

When Bruce didn't answer, Alfred decided to change the subject.

"Shall I alert the prison of your incoming visit?"

"I never said I was going to see them there," replied Bruce, as his butler gave him a confused look.

################

 _"This free breakfast... is so delicious,"_ said Harley, in betweeen bites of her breakfast.

Deadshot chuckled, and drank from his cup of orange juice. _I don't even remember the last time I took Zoe out for breakfast._

Hopefully, after all of this was done and over with, Waller would agree to him being able to spend the weekend with Zoe... but where would that leave him and-

"Hey, I wasn't done with that!"

Harley simply shrugged her shoulders as she chewed, then she swallowed her food. "You didn't look like you were gonna eat it."

"Well, how am I supposed to look... never mind... So, who's first on your boyfriend's _Rob, Then Kill_ list?"

Taking a quick drink from her cup of milk, Harley said, "Relax, Shot, we got a whole week to do to all of Puddin's dirty work."

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "Well, I hope you are a fast learner, girl, cause the stuff I did back then wasn't a walk in the park."

Harley smiled, and went underneath the table, confusing Deadshot for a moment until she came back up. "Ya mean like this?"

To his surprise, Harley had on his red-eye focuser device, and as she smiled, he hissed, " _How the hell did you get that?_ "

His hands instantly searched his pants pocket, while Harley said, "Huh, this is actually kinda cool. Makes me regret a little when I called you a pussy."

Remembering that night, as well as when Joker gave him his ruined mask, Deadshot said, "Uh-huh... Well, I'm done eating, so-"

"Just hold it a sec, okay, Shot?" replied Harley, holding onto his arm to stop him from leaving. "I want to enjoy my time with you."

Deadshot was about to argue back when the Joker's voice re-entered his mind.

 _ **Harley does not like to be left alone or feel unwanted.**_

Then, he remembered the events of last night, saving Harley from the trio of thugs.

 _For once, I got to give Clown Boy some credit._

"All right, Harley... I'm sorry," replied the assassin. "I just haven't been feeling like myself lately."

"Aw don't worry, Shot, everything will turn out okay in the end."

 _I highly doubt that,_ thought Deadshot, even as he nodded in agreement.

"Which reminds me..."

All of a sudden, Deadshot brought up Harley, and then, he leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

At first, she was surprised, but after a few minutes, Harley wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back.

Once he finished, the assassin (now wearing his eye device again) smiled, and said, "I'm driving today."

Harley gasped as she realized he had been able to snatch the keys away from her, and she began to frown until he suddenly kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on, doll face, you and I are husband and wife, remember?"

Harley's smile grew wider as she said, "Yep..."

 _I am so glad I played that game in my cell._

##############

"Off for a vacation, Mr. Wayne?" asked an airport receptionist.

"You could say that," replied Bruce. "I'm meeting with some of my... um, special acquaintences."

The young woman nodded her head. "All right, have fun... But be careful, I hear the Bay Area is very romantic this time of the year."

"Thanks, but I'm not in the mood for any type of girl right now."

"Ok, just remember my warning, though?"

Bruce nodded his head as he was given his plane tickets.

 _###############_

 _"You're telling me,"_ growled the Joker, his hand currently around Jonny's neck in a tight grip. " _That my beloved Harley was almost raped last night?"_

Jonny nodded his head, his skin slowly starting to turn blue.

The Joker sighed, and released his right-hand man, who began coughing and gasping for breath.

Then, suddenly, he was given a glass of water. "And then what?"

Not wanting to upset his boss any more, Jonny politely took the cup, and said, "My guy said that before they could do anything serious, Deadshot came to the rescue, and shot them all in the head in under a minute.

"Then, he took her back to the hotel, but she was all crying and stuff, and holding onto him like he was the love of... I mean, like he was a hero or something."

The Joker's expression slowly went from anger to happiness, and he began to laugh. "Ah, yes, the heroic Deadshot coming to my Harley's aid... well, I will have to reward him for that when they return."

Jonny nodded his head, and continued to drink his water while leaving the room, as well as coughing a few more times.

As for the Joker, he looked out of the window, seeing all of Gotham.

"Well played, Floyd, well played..."

##############

"You are not taking the hammer."

Harley pouted. "Come on, Shot, what is the big deal?"

They were back in the hotel room, preparing for the day.

"As much as I care about you, Harley, I don't want you to use it on the first day of... whatever we gotta do for Clown Boy.

"But the baseball bat can go with us. That okay with you?"

"Oh, all right," sighed Harley, but then, she smiled. "So you do care a lot about me, huh, Shot?"

Deadshot just said, "We're friends, Harley, and friends look out for each other."

After looking at him for a moment, Harley began to kiss Deadshot passionately, like she had on the plane, slowly but making it feel more real.

Deadshot eventually kissed back, but then, he saw flashbacks of what happened with her and the thugs last night, which made him slowly back away.

"What is it?" asked Harley.

"Nothing, um..." replied Deadshot. "You mind mixing that drink you gave me on the plane?"

"Sure, no problem," said Harley, heading towards the kitchen.

As for Deadshot, he hoped that she wouldn't fall in love with him... because, according to him, they would never be able to be together as long as the Joker was still in her life.

 _ **You can't beat me at this game, Floyd.**_

When Harley came back to hand him the drink, as well as kissing him on the cheek, Deadshot simply smiled at her.

 _We'll just see about that._


	14. An Eventful Day

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _ **Chapter 14 - An Eventful Day**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot._

 _So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet._

 _Also, thank you so much to everyone who's been enjoying the story and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it!_

 _And the scenes in italics are when Deadshot and Harley are about to kill whoever is on the Joker's hit list_

 **Disclaimer:** _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

"What's in the suitcase?" Deadshot asked, referring to the object that was currently laying in the back seat of the car, as he drove to the destination where they would find the first person on the Joker's hit list.

According to "Puddin", the people on the list had assumed that they would be meeting Harley simply to give updates on whatever they were doing for the Joker, but leaving out the fact that they were heading to their deaths for stealing from him and making too many mistakes.

"Just a bunch of outfits I'm going to wear throughout the day," said Harley. "No biggie."

Deadshot raised his eyebrows. "You're planning to wear something different every time you meet one of these guys?"

"Just until you shoot their heads off," replied Harley. "That's my way of having fun."

 _I'm so glad that chemical didn't make me that crazy,_ thought Deadshot.

Looking at her friend, Harley asked, "So, come on, Shot, teach me what it is you learned as a con guy."

As he stopped to park the car, Deadshot (who was dressed in another expensive-looking suit) said, "All right, then, how about a compromise?"

"What's that?"

"Kinda like a mutual decision type of thing. I'll teach you what I know, but you got to let me do something else for you."

Harley looked at him, confused. "Like what exactly?"

"I don't know yet, but if you wanna learn what I did, and planning on meeting all of these dudes we're about to kill, that's my offer."

Giving him a frown, the former psychiatrist sighed, and said, "All right, fine... now, do you mind getting out? I wanna get dressed into something else."

"What's wrong with the outfit you got on?"

Harley simply replied, "It doesn't match my eye color. Now, come on, get out, or do you want to stay in and watch?"

"I ain't some kind of pervert, doll face," said Deadshot, as he got out of the car, and closed the door. "There. Happy?"

He turned to look at the Golden Gate Bridge, located several miles away, and smiled as he took out his cellphone to take a picture of it.

After putting it away, Deadshot leaned back against the car, and found himself starting to look at the side-view mirror.

Harley was turned away from him, so he could only see her from the back, but her dress was off, and the sunlight was making her look even more beautiful as-

"You okay, Shot?"

Turning his head away, Deadshot said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just hurry before I die from this damn heat or something."

"All right, relax, I'm done," said Harley as she stepped out of the vehicle.

 _Don't be speechless, do not be speechless,_ thought Deadshot, as he turned around to look at her. _For crying out loud!_

"Is this too much for the first guy?" she asked.

"Uh..." said Deadshot. "For someone who's about to die, I think that will be just fine. But before we go over the list, I'm gonna teach you a few touches-"

"Touches?"

"You'll see what I mean in a little bit, okay? Just keep in mind that, at the end of the day, this is all a game of focus."

As he handed Harley her purse, the assassin smiled as he held up her cellphone.

"All right, very clever," said Harley, smirking at him.

After giving her back her phone, Deadshot said, "Okay, now, attention is like a spotlight. And back then, our job was to dance in the darkness."

Taking her by the end, he twirled her around, and after he stopped, the assassin held up the watch she had been wearing as part of her "disguise".

Harley frowned. "I didn't even feel you take that off of me."

"The human brain is slow, and cannot multi-task," said Deadshot, returning the watch, but when she looked down at his hand, she noticed that he was wearing her ring.

"Jesus, when did..."

Deadshot chuckled. "It's not just about thinking with your hands, Harley. You have to get inside the person's head, perceive from their perspective. Human behavior is very predictable. If I look at my hand, it naturally pulls your gaze and allows me to enter your space."

He stood next to Harley, and gave her a smile. "But when I look up at you, it causes you to look directly at me."

Before Harley could respond, Deadshot held up her sun glasses, which had been in her purse. "Cute, Shot..."

Then, Deadshot touched her shoulder. **"** I touch you here, I steal from here. I tap you here, I steal from here."

He held up her cellphone again.

"I tap you here…"

Deadshot tapped her on the waist.

"I steal from here _."  
_

He tossed her pack of gum, which she grabbed, and put it back in her purse, but then, when she looked back at Deadshot, his hand was now at a different spot.

"I step to here… You're not gonna slap my face, are you?"

"Why?"

"You would if you knew where my hand was."

Harley felt herself begin to blush, but she playfully hit his shoulder, and as he began to laugh, she replied, "Okay, I get it. I get it."

"You get their focus, you can take whatever you want," said Deadshot, now holding the list of people that had made mistakes with the Joker. "So, who's dying today?" _  
_

Rolling her eyes, the former psychiatrist stood next to him as the two of them leaned against the car, looking at the list that read " _Day 1_ " at the top. "All right, first up is Brandon."

Deadshot let out a chuckle. " _Brandon?_ That's an average name for someone who made your boyfriend upset. What did he do?"

* * *

 _"Hey, Brandon, how you doin?" asked Harley, walking into an alley._

 _In front of her was a man in his thirties, who said, "Just peachy, sweetheart. Where's J at? I thought you two were always together."_

 _"Not always," replied Harley. "I like to do stuff on my own... and speaking of Puddin... (dramatic sigh) I hope you remember still what happened that one night..."_

 _"Trust me, I do, and I am sorry," replied Brandon. "I thought I was doin' the right thing. But I got his money back, all of it."_

 _Harley nodded her head. "Good, Brandy, good... mind giving me the address to your hideout?"_

 _Brandon frowned in confusion. "He doesn't know where it's at?"_

 _"Of course he does," said Harley, now walking towards him. "But I don't know, and he wouldn't tell me... so I was hoping you would."_

 _Brandon began to hesitate, but then, she wrapped her arms around him. "Please? You don't want Mistah J to be upset, do you?"_

 _"No, of course not."_

 _Harley chuckled, and gave him a soft poke in his chest. "Good. I'll be sure to tell him how much you've changed."_

 _Then, after getting the address from him, Harley began to walk away, saying, "Later, Brandon!"_

 _As the middle-aged man turned to walk away, the young woman looked down at her right hand._

 _POW!_

 _Turning back around, Harley cried out, "Thanks for the bracelet!"_

 _Almost an hour later, at Brandon's hideout, she and Deadshot began to put bags of money into the trunk of the car._

 _"So we're just gonna fill this car up with a whole heap of money?"_

 _Harley laughed, and said, "No, silly, we're gonna take whatever we get today to another spot where one of Puddin's guys will get it back to him over in Gotham."_

 _"How the hell is that going to work?"_

 _"He has a lot of ways to get what he wants."_

* * *

"All I know from Puddin' is that he pissed off a lot of women," said Harley. "And Puddin' doesn't like hearing stuff like that."

Not wanting to know any more, Deadshot turned back to look at the list when he suddenly caught a whiff of the scent coming from Harley's hair.

 _She's got some kind of strawberry-banana thing going on,_ thought Deadshot, but then, he quickly shook his head, and went back to the list.

"All right, so who's after that?"

Looking at the list, Harley said, "Dead Guy Number Two goes by the name of Kill Face."

"Something I should be concerned about? I don't want him hurting your pretty face before I shoot him."

Harley blushed a little, and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, he knows better than to touch me."

Deadshot smiled, and asked, "Why does Joker want him dead?"

* * *

 _"Well, this is quite an honor for me," said Kill Face, a tall and muscular, wealthy-looking man. "The Joker speaks so highly of you."_

 _"Aw, really?" said Harley. "That's so thoughtful of him... anyway, I came because he wants me to tell you that he completely understands that whole incident with the Gotham police."_

 _Kill Face nodded his head. "I told him it wasn't my fault."_

 _"Of course, it wasn't," she replied, also aware that he was being distracted by the sight of her revealing outfit._

 _From his hideout spot, Deadshot muttered, "This girl better hurry before I shoot his damn head off right now."_

 _Kill Face cleared his throat, and said, "Well, thank you, Miss Harley, and my thanks to your boyfriend, as well."_

 _He then handed her a piece of paper with an address written on it. "Everything is there."_

 _"Perfect, honey, perfect," grinned Harley as she looked down at the paper. "One more thing. Mind looking up for a sec?"_

 _"Um, sure," chuckled Kill Face. "What is it that-"_

 _SPLAT!_

 _"Huh? Nothing important," replied Harley, turning to walk away so she wouldn't see his lifeless body. "Thanks for everything!"_

* * *

"Oh... that makes sense," said Deadshot, trying to not see the image of the event she had just described in his head. "I'd be mad as hell, too."

Harley smiled, and said, "Then, after we take care of him, we move onto Jason."

* * *

 _"Good to see you again, Miss Quinn," said Jason, a young man in his mid-20s, as he gave Harley a hug._

 _"Aw, you can call me Harley, Jason, we're good friends by now," she replied._

 _Meanwhile, Deadshot was shaking his head. "This kid looks innocent as hell. What did he do to piss off Clown Boy?"_

 _"Did Joker get my letter of apology?" asked Jason._

 _Harley nodded her head. "Yep, and he wanted to tell you that he's sorry, as well. It wasn't your fault for what your father did."_

 _Jason let out a sigh of relief. "Good... and I promise, once he passes on, and I takeover the company, I'll bring it up to new heights that he'd never be able to reach."_

 _"I like the way you talk, honey," smiled Harley, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You be safe now, okay? Tell the wife I said hello."_

 _"Thanks, I will," replied Jason. "Oh, and, uh, we added another person to the family."_

 _Harley gasped, surprised. "You two had a kid?"_

 _Jason nodded his head. "Yeah, her name is Ivy... you'd probably like her... oh, by the way, here's my dad's address."_

 _From his secret spot, Deadshot frowned in confusion. "Joker wants me to kill this kid?"_

 _But then, as Jason walked away, Harley began to whistle a tune, and shook her head a few times._

 _Still confused, Deadshot put away his weapon, and a few minutes later, when Harley came up to him, he asked, "Wait, I thought Jason was the next guy on the list."_

 _"No, silly, that's his father we're after." Harley began to laugh. "I was talking to Jason, Jr."  
_

 _"Why the hell didn't you tell me that earlier? I could've shot that kid!"_

 _Harley shrugged. "You didn't ask me, handsome... besides, Jason is a sweet kid."_

* * *

After leaving the home of Jason's father, Harley asked, "So, where we going now? Everyone's killed for the day."

"You'll find out tonight," replied Deadshot. "In the meantime... I want to relax by the pool. Go for a little swim or something."

To his surprise, Harley began to look nervous. "Oh, okay... hope you have fun."

Deadshot asked, "You don't wanna swim with me?"

"It's not _that,_ Shot, I just..." Harley began to feel embarrassed. "I don't know how to swim."

"What do you mean you don't know? Everybody knows."

"Yeah, well, I don't..." pouted Harley, remembering the night when she'd almost drowned if Batman hadn't saved her.

Noticing her sad expression, Deadshot said, "Okay, I'm sorry... I guess I'll just teach you that, too."

Harley gave him a look. "You'd do that for me?"

Rolling his eyes, Deadshot said, "Harley, I'd do anything for you..."

Harley felt her face start to heat up, while Deadshot smiled at her. "Don't worry, it'll be fun."


	15. Date Night

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Chapter 15 (Date Night)_

 _Author's Note: Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad"_

 _###########_

"Okay, Harley, I'm going to jump in and do it first," said Deadshot. "You watch me, and then, you're gonna come in and I'll help you. Okay?"

Harley looked at the pool, speechless, remembering when she had almost drowned.

 _Puddin', I can't swim!_

"Harley, it'll be fine, trust me."

She simply nodded her head, and Deadshot said, "Okay, then, here we go."

Moving back a little bit, Deadshot ran towards the pool, and jumped inside, creating a big splash.

Harley laughed as she moved away, not yet ready to get wet, and watched as he began to swim around the pool.

 _I can't believe he is actually going to help me,_ thought Harley.

"All right, you see that?" said Deadshot as he swam over to Harley. "I'm going to try and teach you to do all that."

Harley nodded her head, but she still looked nervous.

"Look, we'll start from the high level to the lower level, okay? Come on, trust me, you'll be fine."

"Okay..." said Harley, slowly stepping into the pool. _Jesus, it's cold!_

Deadshot held his arms around her waist, and said, "Ok then, let's begin."

##############

"Anything else I can give you, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce shook his head at the first-class female attendant. "No, thank you..."

"Sure... Oh, and I hope Selina is well, too."

As she walked away, Bruce sighed, and laid back in his airplane chair. " _I hope so too... wherever she is..._ "

##############

"It's no use, Floyd, I suck at this," pouted Harley.

Deadshot shook his head. "You are _not_ sucking at this, Harley... Just one more time, I'll hold you, and you practice the moving techniques I taught you."

But Harley still looked afraid, so he turned her around to face him, and to her surprise, he began kissing her.

She then wrapped her arms around him, as well as kissing her back, feeling like-

"Hey, cool it with that," said the hotel manager. "Go do that in your suite."

As they pulled away, Harley whispered, "I could take care of him later..."

Deadshot laughed, and saj .id, "Tempting, but let's finish this lesson first."

So, Harley got into her swimming position, with Deadshot's hands on her back and chest. "All right, start moving your legs and feet the way I showed you."

As she began splashing in e the water, Deadshot said, "Ok, Harley, still feel me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good, just keep your focus on your arms and legs, use them to get you to the other side."

Harley nodded, and continued to swim.

"Ok, keep going till you reach the edge."

 _Why does he sound farther now?_

But Harley kept going, not wanting to give up. _I can do this._

"All right, come on, almost... almost..."

As she reached the edge of the pool, Harley instantly lit up with happiness.

"That was _perfect,_ Harley!"

 _Okay, he is definitely far away._

She turned back around, expecting to see his smiling face, but to her surprise, Deadshot was still at the other side of the pool.

"What the... H-how did..."

Deadshot laughed, and he cried out, "I told you it was easy, girl, now try to swim back!"

Then, to Deadshot's surprise, she began swimming towards him as fast as she possibly could.

"Whoa, Harley, you got to slow-"

 _Splash!_

She jumped onto Deadshot, sending both of them into the water, and as they rose back up, the two of them continued their kiss from earlier.

 _I knew that I-_

 _"Yeah, yeah, we get it, he likes you_ ," said one of the voices in Harley's head.

 _"Hey, leave her alone, you don't have any reason to be here!"_

 _"She's making me sick with all this lovey-dovey mushy crap!"_

 _"Well, get it together, cause if you get sick, then she gets sick, and that won't end well for any of us."_

"You two are certainly having some fun."

As they pulled away, Deadshot began to yell out, "Okay, man, I know you are the owner of the hotel and shit, but this is just... whoa..."

He stopped when he realized he had been yelling at someone else.

"I have a feeling that you're thinking about the wrong hotel," chuckled Bruce Wayne.

Harley looked at the billionaire with a confused look. "Who's this hot shot?"

Deadshot and Bruce looked at her, both of them confused. "What?"

"Does the company _Wayne Enterprises_ ring any bells?" said Deadshot.

Harley shook her head. "Not really... Why?"

As he stepped out of the pool, and wrapped a towel around himself, Deadshot shook his head. "Harley, he is Bruce Wayne, one of the richest and smartest people in Gotham."

"Really?" Harley tilted her head. "I did not know that."

 _How does she not know who I am?_ thought Bruce.

"Wow, that is... _Wow..._ " said Deadshot, now shaking Bruce's hand. "So, um, what is a guy like you doing all the way out here?"

"I am just, ah, helping out a powerful friend who deals with certain things happening in certain places... but what about you? I think I've seen you around Gotham before."

 _"What? No..."_ said Deadshot, laughing. "I mean, I stay there from time to time, but I actually live in..."

 _Think of a place, Shot, damn it, think of somewhere!_

As Bruce patiently waited, Deadshot cleared his throat, and said, "I lived in West Philly."

 _Nailed it!_

"Really?" said Harley, who was still in the pool. "Wow, that actually reminds me of a theme song I know. Only the first line, though."

Bruce simply smiled, and said, "Well, then, I hate to interrupt any more of your... special time with each other, so I will be on my way."

As the billionaire walked away, Deadshot looked down at Harley, who said, "He seemed nice."

###########

Later that night, the two of them went out to eat dinner at a nearby restaurant.

"Come on, tell me," said Harley, letting out a giggle.

Deadshot simply shrugged his shoulders. "Not really much to talk about. My dad... wasn't really... around when I was a kid."

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"Nah, don't even worry about it," said Deadshot. "Let's talk about you now. How's it feel now that you can swim?"

Harley smiled, and said, "Thank you... No one's ever done anything like that for me before."

Deadshot nodded his head. "You're welcome."

############

In the nearest ring shop by the hotel he and June were staying at, Rick smiled as he pointed to one that was standing out to him.

"That is the one," said Rick. "It's perfect."

The receptionist smiled, and said, "Yes, that truly is a beauty, my dear. Is she a special girl?"

Rick nodded her head, and as he was handed the small black box, he said, "The love of my life. And I don't ever want to lose her."

###########

As they left the restaurant, Harley and Deadshot continued their conversation about each other's pasts when, suddenly, he stopped next to a dark alley.

"Shot? What is it?"

Deadshot simply said, "Harley, go back to the hotel."

"But I don't get what-"

 _"Harley, now, please, go..."_

She walked away while Deadshot pulled out his pistol, and headed into the alley.

"Who's there, huh?" yelled Deadshot.

 _"We meet again, Lawton."_

He turned around, and saw that he was face-to-face with the Bat.

"Likewise, Batman." He began to prepare his weapon.

"Hey, I am not here to start a fight, Deadshot. I need to give you a warning."

"About what exactly?"

Batman said, "The Joker. He has something terrible waiting for you and Harley, once you finish your busines here in San Francisco."

"Like what exactly?" asked Deadshot.

"That is all I know so far," replied Batman. "If you love Harley, you will leave this place as soon as possible, and not run into Joker, okay? Leave him for me."

Deadshot said, "I'll think about it, but I can't guarantee it. I still have work to do."

"Suit yourself," said Batman, who was about to leave when Deadshot asked him a question.

"Hey, were you friends with him? The guy with the 'S' on his chest?"

For a moment, there was only silence, but then, Batman said, "Yes... He was my friend..."

Before Deadshot could say anything else, there was a flash of lightning, and as it slowly started to rain, he saw that the Bat was gone.

 _"How the hell did he even know we were here?"_

################

As Harley walked up the steps to enter the hotel, she became surprised as she heard Deadshot's voice.

"You really ought to be more aware of your surrondings, doll face."

She smirked, and said, "Well, sorry, but I wasn't born with eyes in the back of my head... Everything okay, though?"

"Yeah, I was just... concerned..." replied Deadshot. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Harley gave her a warm smile, and she held onto Deadshot's hand as they went up to their room.

At first, Deadshot wanted to quickly let go, but he found himself holding on the entire way, a smile on his face.


	16. Joker's Move, Part 1

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Chapter 16 (The Joker's Move, Part 1)_

 _Author's Note: Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of everything in this story except the story itself, any OCs, songs, etc._

 _###############_

 _"They did what?"_

Jonny drank another glass of water, hoping for the soreness in his neck to go away.

"Well, thanks for the info."

Once he hung up, Jonny groanedin an annoyed tone. _I hate having to keep stuff from him._

A few minutes later, he entered the office of the Joker, who was twirling a white rose with his fingers.

"Hello, Jonnny, got any news for me?"

"Uh... Yeah..." said Jonny, coughing a few times. "They took care of all the people on the first list you gave them."

"Good, good," replied the Joker, still playing with the rose. "I knew they'd be able to."

Jonny smiled, but then, he began to frown a little. "You okay, Boss?"

"Of course. Why would you ask that?"

"Er, well, I figured you'd be happy about them killing all the guys who did you dirty."

The Joker looked up at Jonny, and raised his hand over his mouth, showing Jonny his "smile" tattoo.

"Do I not seem happy to you?"

As the infamous villain started to laugh, Jonny chuckled, and nodded his head. "Of course, Boss, my mistake... Have a good night."

He started to walk away until he felt something _whoosh_ right by his ear, and he stopped when he saw a dart stick into the door.

"No, Jonny, your mistake will be not telling me the other piece of information that you are keeping to yourself. Wouldn't want to wear a neck brace, do you?"

Jonny started to feel a little nervous, but he kept his cool, and said, "No, but... it's about Harley, sir... I think she's falling for the sniper guy."

The Joker started to laugh again. "Is that all? My, oh, my... I already knew about him and Floyd."

Jonny frowned in confusion. "Isn't she your girl?"

"Of course," replied the Joker. "She is the blood that runs in my veins, the spark that brings the fire in my eyes..."

 _Here we go again,_ thought Jonny, trying very hard to not roll his eyes.

"... and I am very well aware of her growing feelings for Floyd, but I am not quite sure he'll love her, in return."

"What do you mean?"

The Joker put the rose on top of Deadshot's real mask, which was on his desk, and said, "Because, Jonny, if I know my sweet, wonderful, luscious Harley... _(sigh)_ she is about to get her heart broken soon enough."

 _And that's when the game becomes 'really' intense, Floyd. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_

###############

"So you were born on September 11th?" said Deadshot.

"Yep, that's my birthday!"

He chuckled, and said, "Must be a coincidence then, cause that is, like, one of the worst dates in U.S. history."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha," replied Harley, in a dry tone, before she climbed into the bed to lay next to him, and then, she started to kiss him passionately.

Deadshot kissed her back, but when they had a certain point of intense passion, he backed away.

"Harley... not that..."a

She pouted at him. "Come on, play with me!"

Deadshot shook his head. "I'm not going to that level with you, doll face..."

"Please, Shot... Don't we love each other?"

He paused for a moment to think about his answer. "I am... extremely fond of you, Harley, but if we... _get it on_...

Deadshot remembered the warning he had gotten from Batman.

"I do not think your friend will like it if he found out."

"He isn't going to find out," said Harley. "Please?"

 _ **Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!**_

The Joker's laugh echoing through his mind, Deadshot shook his head. "I just... can't do it... I'm not... Can't we just be friends for right now?"

Harley sighed, but she smiled, and kissed him one last time. "Sure, handsome... Night..."

A few minutes later, she was asleep, but Deadshot was now in the kitchen, drinking a glass of iced water.

"I don't know if I can play this game anymore," mumbled Deadshot, speaking to himself.

 _ **Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!**_

#################

"Shot? You okay?"

Deadshot was looking through a pair of binoculars, seeing the first person on the Joker's hit list that was titled _Day 2._

"Yeah, just... missing my daughter a little bit." He then let out a chuckle.

"I can't really bring her out on a _Daddy-Daughter_ work day."

Harley smiled, and said, "Well, don't worry, you can call her and stuff while I take care of Puddin's soon-to-be-dead guys."

"Wait, what?"

"See? Look at the bottom."

Deadshot glanced over at the list, which read (in the Joker's handwriting) " _Have fun, my dearest... Floyd gets his turn tomorrow."_

He looked at Harley, and said, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"This is my day to kill some people," replied the young woman. "I'd love it if you watched me, but don't shoot any of them with your guns or pistols or snipers or AK-47s or F-22s or-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," laughed Deadshot. "So, you think you can get all these dudes by yourself?"

 _(Music plays in the background)_

Harley blew out a gum bubble, and once it popped, she chewed it a little, then gave him a sly grin. "Just watch and learn, Sniper Boy..."

As she walked away, making her hips sway back and forth in a very attractive way, Deadshot let out a whistle.

 _Who the_ _hell_ _is she?_

 _##############_

 _It's time for me to take it_

 _I'm the boss right now_

 _Not gonna fake it_

 _Not when you go down_

 _'Cause this is my game_

 _And you better come to play_

"How's it going, Jesse?" asked Harley, walking up to a muscular-looking business man.

Jesse immediately noticed the mallet she was holding behind her back. "Look, I don't want any trouble, sweetheart."

Harley sighed, but then, she gave him an evil grin. "Pity... You shouldn't have stole from my Puddin', then!"

"You little-" began one of Jesse's henchman, but Harley quickly swung her weapon at his legs, knocking him to the ground.

"Get that bitch!" yelled Jesse, as he ran off to leave before-

 _Bam!_

Up on the rooftop, Deadshot raised his eyebrows in surprise, while Harley blew out some of the smoke from her gun.

"Who's next, boys?" She asked, looking around at all of Jesse's thugs.

As they all began to charge towards her, Harley sighed, and prepared for a fight.

"Guess we got to do things the hard way."

 _I used to hold my freak back_

 _Now I'm letting go_

 _I make my own choice_

 _Yeah I run this show_

 _So leave the lights on_

 _No, you can't make me behave_

As the last thug fell to the ground, knocked out cold, Harley looked up and over at Deadshot, waving her hand.

"Girl's got some skills," chuckled the assassin, as they began to head over to their next victim... or, Harley's victim, actually.

 _So you say I'm complicated_

 _That I must be outta my mind_

 _But you've had me underrated_

 _Rated, rated_

"You did a lot of stuff for Puddin, Frankie," said Harley, twirling around her baseball bat, while the business man in front of him tried to back away. "But it's just too bad I got to kill ya now."

From his spot, Deadshot nodded his head, very impressed.

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

"What a ride!" yelled out an excited Harley, as she hopped out of the car, and went to where the next person on the Joker's hit list was.

As for Deadshot, this almost felt like a dream to him.

 _It's time to get the chains out_

 _Is your tongue tied up?_

 _Cause this is my ground_

 _And I'm dangerous_

 _And you can get out_

 _But it's all about me tonight (tonight, ha)_

"That... is what... you get... for stealing from my... Puddin'!" yelled Harley, in between using her mallet to whack the thug's lifeless body. "Are we... perfectly clear, Ricardo?"

 _Shit,_ thought Deadshot, now starting to see Harley in a different light.

 _(Oh oh, oh) So you say I'm complicated_

 _That I must be outta my mind_

 _But you've had my underrated_

 _Rated, rated, rated_

"Final words before you die, sweetheart?"

"Go to hell, asshole."

Harley shook her head. "Hate to break it to ya, honey, but I'm already there."

 _(Ah ha) What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

 _What's wrong with being confident? (Ah ha)_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

 _What's wrong with being confident? (Ah ha)_

As she continued fighting off thugs and killing the people on Joker's list, Deadshot was continuing to be taken by surprise.

"Sweet dreams," said Harley, giving her next victim a mischievous smile.

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

"Time to dance with the devil, boys!"

 _What's wrong with being confident? (Ah ha)_

"Where you going, Vinnie? Play with me!"

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

"Sweet dreams, motherf-"

 _Boom!_

"Aw damn I shot too early. My bad."

"You dumb bitch, what the f-"

 _Boom!_

As the thug's body fell to the ground, Harley twirled her gun around, and cackled evily. "Enjoy Hell, potty mouth."

 _What's wrong with being confident? (Ah ha)_

Deadshot whistled, and said, "Damn, that was definitely badass."

################

As they began to drive back to the hotel, Harley was texting the Joker all about the people she had killed today while Deadshot was admiring the view of the city.

When they reached the parking lot, Deadshot told Harley to go on up to their suite.

"Why aren't you coming?"

"Cause I got to a special person a special something, and I don't anyone to see it until said person gets it."

A few minutes later, Deadshot was in the ring shop that Rick had been in last night. "Hey, uh, got any rings I could give to my daughter? Her birthday is coming up soon."

"No worries, sir, just step over here," replied the young receptionist.

Once that was done and over with, Deadshot entered the hotel, but his eyes went to the nearby flower shop.

 _Wonder if she likes roses?_

#############

"Harley?" Deadshot said, entering the room, a bouqet of red and blue colored roses in his hands. "Got something for you."

"Did you lie to me?"

He turned around, and saw Harley, leaning across the table, her arms crossed.

"What?"

"Do not bullshit with me right now, Floyd, you lie to me or not?"

Deadshot laid the bouquet of roses on the couch. "Okay, whoa, hold up a sec... Why all the sudden hostility?"

"Cause I don't like liars, Shot," frowned Harley. "Now tell the truth."

"About what?"

"You _know_ what!"

"Uh, no, I _don't,_ " said Deadshot, wondering what was going on when he remembered something. "Ok, what did the Joker text you?"

"That doesn't matter, Shot, just tell me the truth, all right?!"

"I would if you let me know what the hell is... wait..."

He realized what Harley was upset about, and started to laugh. _Really, the whole money thing?_

"Why the hell are you laughing?" frowned Harley.

"Oh, ho, you _know_ why, doll face," replied Deadshot, still laughing.

Starting to become annoyed, Harley swung her baseball bat, aiming it at-

"We takin' hits now on each other, sweetheart?" said Deadshot, still smiling and laughing, his hands catching Harley's bat before she could whack him in the head with it.

"You son of a..."

Deadshot gave her a grin. "Anyone ever tell you look cute this way?"

Now, the two of them were eye-to-eye.

"You don't get to call me that," growled Harley.

"So, what, then?" said Deadshot. " _Doctor Quinn_?"

Harley let out a sarcastic laugh. "You are _dead_ now, Shot!"

"Really? Go on, then, make your move, doll face."

At first, Harley continued to grit her teeth in anger, but then, she put her hands on his face, dropping the bat as she began to give him a deep kiss.

Deadshot began to kiss back, but then, Harley pulled away to ask, "Wait a sec, Shot... We actually doing this?"

To her surprise... and sweet pleasure...

Deadshot began to remove her dress.

"I'm done with this shit. We're doing it."

############

In his office, the Joker was laughing as he held the white rose in his hands.

"You may think you've probably won, Floyd, but I'll let you in on a little secret."

Turning to stare at the flames in the fireplace, the Joker grinned. "It's not whether you win or lose, it's how you _play the game. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

 _################_

 _Author's Post-Note: The game has only just begun._

 _Oh, and just imagine a montage of, like, Harley fighting and killing a whole bunch of thugs and stuff._


	17. Joker's Move, Part 2

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Chapter 17 (The Joker's Move, Part 2)_

 _Author's Note: Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of the DCEU._

#############

Regret? Pain? Betrayal?

All of those feelings, including others, were racing through Harley's mind as she laid in the bed.

Turning around, she saw Deadshot, who was resting quietly.

It had been approximately seven hours since they had made love to each other, with the sun starting to arrive at its spot in the sky, but right now, Harley didn't know how to feel about all of it.

 _"What if Puddin'_ _does_ _find out about this?"_ said one of the voices in her head.

 _"He isn't gonna find out! This was just a one time thing!"_

 _"Oh, way to go, smart aleck, can't you see she feels for the guy?"_

 _"What has he ever done for her? Joker's given her everything!"_

All of a sudden, Deadshot's cellphone vibrated from its spot on the coffee table nearby.

 _"We should check his phone!"_

 _"Are you serious right now? That would be violating his trust!"_

Walking over to his phone, Harley saw the words " _Voicemail from Waller"_ flash on the screen.

 _"I think there's already been a violation of trust."_

###############

When Deadshot woke up, he immediately felt like something was wrong.

"Harley?" he said, after seeing that she wasn't in the bed next to him.

As he began to put on boxers and a pair of sweats, Deadshot went into the living room. "Yo, Harley, where-"

"Why are you talking to Waller?"

Deadshot turned around, and saw an irritated Harley, who was already dressed for the day.

He also noticed that all of her luggage from the plane was packed up behind her. "Where are _you_ going?"

"Answer my question first."

Deadshot frowned. "I don't know why you are suddenly accusing me of something, Harley."

"Just say it, all right? You two talking or what?".

"We... Okay, yes, we are, all right? I am _trying_ to get more time to see my daughter."

Harley crossed her arms. "By doing _what_ exactly?"

"Harley, is this really... _whoa, hey!"_

She was now pointing her white-colored pistol at him. "Stop lying to me!"

Deadshot raised up his hands. "All right, okay... Just relax, Harley, okay?"

"Tell me now!"

 _What the hell is her problem?_ thought Deadshot.

He was trying to think of an excuse, but after what they had done last night, he wasn't in a position to hide more lies.

"Okay... She's agreed to let me spend more time with Zoe if..."

"If what, Shot?"

Deadshot sighed, and added, "If I hand the Joker over to here."

 _"I_ _told_ _you he wasn't being honest!"_

Harley began to feel her heart slowly start to break. "So that's what this whole thing has been about? Handing over my Puddin' to the police?"

 _Oh, shit, this is not good,_ thought Deadshot, who shook his head. "It is nothing personal, Harley, it's just business... What happened between us was-"

"A lie, right?" exclaimed Harley, trying not to cry. "You don't even love me, do you?"

"I _told you already_ how I feel about all that stuff," replied Deadshot. "We're friends, Harley, and-"

"You ain't a friend of mine, Shot," yelled Harley. "I can't believe you did all of this just to make sure Mister J gets handed over to the cops!"

"That's not all true, Harley, try to understand-"

"Just shut up, Shot, okay?" Harley put away her pistol. "I'm done with this. Enjoy this place by yourself cause I'm leaving."

She began to walk away, but then, Deadshot stood in front of the door.

"Harley, listen to me, you have to stay _here_."

"And why the hell should I do that?" exclaimed Harley. "Give me one good reason why I should stay, Shot. Tell me."

She watched as Deadshot tried to think of what to say, but after a minute had passed, the assassin simply stepped aside.

"I knew it... Good-bye, Shot..."

As Harley left, closing the door behind her, Deadshot sat on the couch, now feeling like he was having a headache.

 _How the hell did I let this happen?_

Suddenly, he remembered a conversation between himself and the Joker.

 _"You ever lie to her, Floyd?"_

 _"Never really had to."_

 _"Good, good... oh, and she doesn't like to be left alone or feel unwanted..."_

And now, after finding out that she'd been lied to, Harley was going to the airport, on her own, probably back to Gotham and be with-

 _"Stay far away from the Joker."_

Deadshot also remembered the conversation he and Batman had shared. _I can't let her go on that plane!_

So, he began to get dressed, putting on his red-and-black uniform, but once he finished, there was a knock at the door.

Going over to open it, Deadshot said, "Look, Harley, I-"

 _Boom!_

##################

After putting the ring box in his pocket, R ick carefully brought the tray of breakfast food into the bedroom, where June was sound asleep... that is, until she was woken up by all of the delicious smells.

"Breakfast in bed?" said June, smiling up at Rick, who kissed her on the cheek.

"I thought you'd like a surprise... and _speaking_ of that, there's something important that I have to tell you."

Getting down to his knees, now being face-to-face with June, Rick started to say, "From the moment I met you, I knew that we-"

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 _"Flag, open up! We got a problem!"_

Rick sighed, and gave June a kiss on the lips. "This will only take a minute."

He then went to open the door, but before he could do anything else, Boomerang ran into the room.

"Flag, something bad is about to happen..."

"To who exactly?"

"Deadshot... _and_ Harley..."

#############

As she waited in the airport, Harley was also doing her best not to cry.

 _"She has every right to walk away from him!"_

 _"You don't know that about her."_

Harley frowned, now confused. "That's a new one."

 _"Hey, sweetie... Sorry about that, but I only come when I am needed."_

 _"Well, you don't get to tell her-"_

 _"Hey, leave this to me, all right? Go away."_

For a moment, Harley didn't hear anything inside her head.

 _"Now then, I know you are upset with Deadshot, but you can't handle things like this."_

 _"But he lied to me,"_ thought Harley. _"He was going to have Puddin' locked away."_

 _"True, but that doesn't mean you two couldn't have talked about it. And besides, you love him, too."_

 _"But he-"_

 _"Stop right there, sweetheart. I know that Mistah J brought the crazy out of you, but Floyd has made you feel loved by just being you._

 _"Plus, he saved your life twice, and taught you how to freakin' swim!"_

Harley began to remember the joy she had felt when Shot had helped her conquer the fear of drowning.

 _"We're not stupid, Harley, of course you love Puddin', but you love Floyd, as well."_

 _"But who do I choose?"_

 _"That all depends on you, Harley. It's your life, not ours."_

###############

As she headed into the hotel, Harley suddenly heard someone familiar yell from behind.

"Hey! Guys, I found her!"

Before she could speak, Harley gasped as Boomerang gave her a tight hug.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see your crazy ass face," laughed her fellow teammate.

"All right, man, let go of her before she turns blue," said Flag, also coming towards them, with June at his side.

Once she was released, Harley said, "I figure Shot knows you're all here, too?"

Rick shook his head. "No, Waller sent us here just to make sure nothing bad happened. Where is he, anyway?"

"Up in our hotel suite. Why do you ask?"

Boomerang answered, "Cause last night, the Bat told me that you two were gonna be in trouble today!"

Harley looked at him as if _he_ was the crazy one, while Flag said, "Harley, we just have a bad feeling that someone wants to hurt him."

As for June, the doctor was looking at Harley while thinking about something important.

"Well, come on, let's go," said Harley.

The four of them quickly went up to her and Shot's suite, and quickly noticed that the door had been busted open.

"Oh, no..." whispered Boomerang.

Harley walked into the suite, and her eyes immediately went to the dining room table,

where she saw the bouquet of roses from Deadshot.

 _I didn't even get to tell him how beautiful they were._

She also noticed there was a postcard next to it that read "Sorry", as well as-

"Is that blood?" asked June.

Looking at the roses, Harley saw that several of them were dripping with blood.

 _Deadshot..._

################

 _"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up..."_

Deadshot slowly opened his eyes, and saw that he was tied up, again, to a chair.

"Glad you're able to join us now, Floyd..."

He looked up, and saw himself looking at the Joker, who was standing a few feet away.

He also noticed that several of his goons were nearby. "Problem, Lawton?"

"Nah, of course not," said Deadshot. "But I hope you're happy now, Clown Boy."

"What do you mean?"

Deadshot answered, "Harley hates me now... _(chuckle)_ she's probably gonna want you to kill me once she finds us."

The Joker started to laugh. "You really do _crack me up_ , Floyd... but I'm afraid that she won't be finding the both of us."

Deadshot frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll see once we get back to Gotham, my friend... In the meantime, I would like to have another _conversation_ with you."

Looking at all of the Joker's thugs, Deadshot asked, "So, what, you're gonna kill me now?"

The Joker let out another laugh. "No wonder Harley loves you so much, she asked me that _same question..._ But, no, Floyd, I'm not gonna kill you..."

He got down on his knees so that they were now eye-to-eye. "I'm just gonna hurt you... really, _really... badly..._ "


	18. Final Move, Part 1

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Chapter 18 (Final Move, Part 1)_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Warner Bros. and DC are the owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, etc._

###############

 _Dong! Dong! Dong!_

Deadshot opened his eyes, and noticed that he wasn't tied up anymore.

Instead, he was in some type of cathedral.

"How you feeling now, Floyd?" asked the Joker.

Spitting out a few drops of blood from his mouth, Deadshot said, "Peachy... Why did you bring me here, Clown Boy?"

"Cause I still have a plan for you, friend," chuckled the Joker. "Game isn't over yet."

##############

On the way back to Gotham, Rick and Boomerang were sitting next to each other, while Harley sat with June, who was still giving certain looks at her.

"What, I got a hickey or something?" said Harley, confused.

June asked, "Did you and Floyd... you know..."

She whistled a little tune, and Harley felt herself blush. "Why you asking?"

"Because I can see it in you," replied June. "Your skin is just... glowing... your eyes are sparkling... your, um, things seem-"

"All right, Doc, I get it," said Harley. "You don't think I got... you know..."

June let out a small laugh. "No, trust me, you're not pregnant, Harley... for now..."

Harley continued to blush, while June asked, in a lower tone, "How was he?"

"How'd it go with Flag?" asked Harley, raising an eyebrow. "You dance like I showed you?"

June began to blush now, but said, "I asked first, Quinn."

 _Dann it_ , thought Harley, who turned her head a few times, and whispered the answer into June's ear.

After she finished, and pulled back, June mouthed the word _"wow"_ and Harley nodded her head.

"Now, spill it, Doc," replied Harley.

 _Meanwhile..._

"So, what do you say?"

Rick rolled his eyes. "I ain't bringing Katana over here just so you can take her out to dinner."

"At least give me her number, pal, come on," pleaded Boomerang.

" _No_ ," replied Rick.

#################

"You're gonna lose," growled Deadshot, as the Joker continued to prepare him for the next step in his plan.

"Let's agree to disagree," replied Joker.

The assassin tried to keep himself in control, but as he tried, the Joker began to laugh.

"You can't fight it, Floyd..."

Deadshot swung his fist, connecting with the Joker's jaw.

 _Dong! Dong! Dong!_

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Joker gave Floyd a sly grin. "You'll fit in _just_ fine!"

#################

"Okay, so, how we gonna find this guy?" asked Boomerang, taking a few looks at Harley.

The four of them were now walking down the streets of Gotham City.

"I don't know why you're looking at me, pal," replied Harley. "I left my phone back at the hotel."

"Relax, guys," said Flag. "I found a guy that showed us the way."

From his hiding spot, Batman (in the Batmobile) watched as Flag led the others to where the Joker was at.

 _"Are you sure about this, Master Wayne? I thought you didn't approve of these people."_

"I don't, Alfred," replied the vigilante. "But as long as I can capture that clown, I don't mind working together."

 _"Or maybe you think he can lead you to Miss Kyle?"_

As he drove off, Batman said, "We'll see..."

################

"How'd it go?" asked Jonny.

The Joker smiled, and said, "All according to plan."

As he walked away, Jonny asked, "Um, Boss, what if Harley... you know... chooses him instead of you?"

The Joker laughed, and said, "If I can't have her, then no one can."

###############

As they approached Gotham Cathedral, Flag said, "All right, guys, here's the plan, we sneak in-"

"Nah, not gonna work," said Boomerang as he walked up to the building.

 _Swoosh!_

All of a sudden, a sword stopped him in his tracks. "Wait a sec... I know that sword!"

"Glad you could make it," said Rick, giving his friend a smile.

Katana nodded her head in response, but still kept her sword close to Boomerang's neck.

"Well, then, now we're just missing-"

 _Boom!_

Everyone watched as a nearby sewer cover popped open, and water shot out of it.

"Yep, everyone's all here... I mean, except for Sniper Boy."

"Ooh, hiya, beautiful," said Harley, giving a wave.

"What's up?" Killer Croc said.

Then, he looked over at June. "She gonna be that witch again?"

"Hell no," said Rick. "She can defend herself by just being her."

"Really?" said Boomerang, as Katana put her sword away, and he walked towards June. "Care to practice with me, sweetheart?"

"Sure," replied June, who quickly aimed a gun at his head. "Wanna keep going?"

Harley whistled, and said, "Wow, Flag... I like how you teach."

"Uh... thanks..." said Rick. "Ok, so as I was saying-"

 _Boom!_

Everyone turned to see Boomerang kick the doors open. "Hey, yo, you all coming or what?"

"Want me to eat him?" asked Croc.

Rick looked at him with surprise. "I thought you'd rather die than do that."

"We all got to make sacrifices one day."

A moment later, they were all inside the building, joining Boomerang, who asked, "How many guys work for your boyfriend, Harley?"

He was referring to the large amount of armed and dangerous thugs that were a few feet away.

"You go look for Shot," said Flag. "We'll take care of these assholes."

She nodded her head, and went around the other way, avoiding her boyfriend's thugs.

 _Don't worry, Shot, I'll find you._

As for the others, Boomerang grinned as he said, "All right, Flag, let's turn this place into a ballroom blitz."

"All right, see _now_ you're speaking my language, man!"

 _################_

When Deadshot opened his eyes, he was feeling... like... well, he felt different.

But one thing he knew for sure was that, tonight, Harley Quinn was about to die.

###############

"Well, well, well... This makes things _interesting_ ," said the Joker.

As he began to leave the room, Jonny asked, "What is it?"

"There's a bat in my belfry," replied the Joker. "And I think it might be time for me to let the cat out of the bag."

################

 _"Okay, New Voice,"_ whispered Harley as she went up the steps. "If you're there, I could use your help."

 _Yes, of course, I'm here, Harley, but what did I tell you?_

"Yeah, yeah, my own life," said Harley. "But this is a really complicated situation that I am dealing with."

 _On whether to choose between Deadshot or Puddin?_

Harley nodded her head. "I don't know who I want to choose."

 _I would help if I could, sweetheart, but this is just the one time where you have to make your own decisions._

"Great, thanks," mumbled Harley, in a sarcastic tone.

Eventually, she reached the top of the building, where the bells were located at, and so, she began calling out for Deadshot.

 _Dong! Dong! Dong!_

"Shot?" yelled Harley. "You up here?"

 _Boom!_

Stepping out of the shadows, Deadshot (wearing his red-and-black suit, white mask, and his red-eye device) put his pistol back in one of his holsters.

"That answer your question, doll face?"


	19. Final Move, Part 2

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Chapter 19 (The Final Move, Part 2)_

 _Author's Note: Warner Bros. and DC Comics are the rightful owners, I just own the story._

 _#################_

Back at the first level of the cathedral, the rest of the Squad members were busy fighting with the Joker's thugs and henchmen.

"So, Katana, listen, about my offer..." began Boomerang, but before he could finish, a tall and muscular thug tackled him from behind.

Then, before the two of them could fight with each other, the thief heard the sound of a gunshot.

"Wow, I am actually surprised right now," said Boomerang as he stared at Katana. "I didn't know you actually liked using guns."

"I don't," she simply said, tossing the weapon away.

Boomerang nodded his head. "Right then... So, about my offer..."

"Save friends first, then we talk," replied Katana. "Okay?"

"Yeah, sure..."

#################

Killer Croc and Rick Flag were working together to fight off the Joker's men while June was doing quite well on her own.

"So..." said Killer Croc, in between beating up the thugs. "Boomer Guy told me you popped the question."

After Rick finished shooting a few of the clown's thugs, he yelled, "I am workin' on it!"

He then continued shooting, but then, someone knocked his gun away.

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment, Flag."

Rick turned to find himself looking at Jonny T., who was rolling back his sleeves.

"Too bad your little girlfriend has to watch me beat the hell out of you."

The soldier gave the Joker's right-hand man a smirk as he replied, "If you couldn't kick my ass back then, I doubt you could do it now."

"Well, we're just gonna have to find out then, won't we?"

"Pussies first..."

"Screw you!"

Jonny swung first, but then, Rick swiftly grabbed his arm. "Bring it, asshole."

#################

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha,_ " said the Joker, grinning crookedly. "I've missed you, my dear friend."

"You aren't my friend," replied Batman.

The Joker said, "Oh, but I think we are... I mean, all of the memories we've _shared together_..."

"Like killing Robin?"

"Always with the negativity," said the Joker. "But look at you know... You've broken your one rule. You actually _kill_ people."

"It's not like that," said Batman. "I only kill those whose lives aren't worth living anymore. People like you."

" _Nobody_ is like me, Batsy," said the Joker. "Especially someone like, oh... _Superman_ , for example... Did you kill him, as well?"

Batman gritted his teeth in anger. "He died to save this planet and the people he cares about."

"Ah, yes, that beautiful reporter he dated and that wonderful mother of his," replied Joker. "Martha, correct?"

The Dark Knight immediately moved closer to his arch-enemy, but the Joker said, "Nuh-uh, my friend... You won't capture me again... besides, how else would you ever hope to find her?"

"What are you talking about?"

The Joker let out a laugh, and said, "You know, it was actually too easy for me to learn who you were... I mean, everytime I stopped playing with her, she would yell out your name."

 _You son of a bitch,_ thought Batman as he grabbed the Joker and threw him against the wall.

"Tell me, have you really been all alone this whole time?" laughed the Joker.

"You'll be the same way very soon!" growled Batman.

"I agree, but I certainly wouldn't want us to miss the fireworks... Selina wouldn't, either..."

Batman threw him against another wall, and watched as the Joker fell to the ground.

###########

 _Thud!_

Boomerang looked up, asking, "What the hell was that?"

"Does it really matter right now?" replied Killer Croc. "Focus on all these shit heads!"

Katana swung her sword against a thug's neck, and yelled, "We have to help Harley!"

"I'm sure she's fine with her boyfriend!"

"Which one?"

###############

" _Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee,_ " laughed the Joker, now laying back against the wall.

 _"Where is she?!"_ yelled Batman, standing over the insane monster.

"Oh, you would _love_ to know that, wouldn't you?" replied the Joker.

Batman knocked him to the ground, and brought him back up. _"Tell me where she is!"_

"W-what puts you in a position to ask that kind of question?"

The Dark Knight knocked him back down again.

"No wonder she loves you so much! I can just _feel all of the intense_ you have in yourself right now!"

He picked up the Joker, pinning him against the wall. "I'll _give you intense_ , you sick, twisted son of a bitch!"

"Oh, is it gonna be the same intense you gave her on your wedding night?"

Batman lifted up his enemy's body and swung him against another wall, with the Joker's head also getting knocked into a window.

 _"Where is she?!"_ yelled Batman.

The Joker sighed, and said, "Oh, you've known the answer all along, Bruce... In fact, it's been right under your nose the entire time."

Then, he began to laugh hysterically. "You've actually been as blind as a bat!"

##############

 _Dong! Dong! Dong!_

There was nothing but darkness at the top of the cathedral.

"Come out and play, doll face," laughed Deadshot.

As the moonlight made its way into the cathedral, bringing some light into certain areas, the assassin slowly walked forward.

"So, now you ain't talking to me?"

 _Dong! Dong! Dong!_

As he loaded his rifle with some more bullets, Deadshot said, "Well, either way, girl, this night's gonna end with me shooting a bullet in your head."

################

"For the last time, Joker, I am warning you," growled Batman, with his arch-enemy still pinned against the wall. "Stop playing games with me."

"I have been completely honest, Wayne," replied Joker. "But I promise you that she won't die tonight... cause someone else will."

"Who?"

"Oh, I'm sure you would just _love_ to find out."

Batman raised him up a little bit. "Who's gonna die, Joker? Tell me now, or else you're gonna watch me break my one rule when I kill _you._ "

" _Hahahahahahaha! You won't kill me!"_ said the Joker. "But what I can _tell you_ is that you'll never see her death coming!"

###############

"You still fight like shit," said Rick, as he and Jonny had each other in a submission hold.

"Well, you still don't pay attention to your surroundings!"

Before Rick could say anything else, Jonny flipped their bodies around, pulled out his gun, and...

"Rick! I'm coming!"

"June, wait, stay back and-"

 _Boom!_

################

"See? That so hard?" said Deadshot.

Harley stepped out of the shadows, and looked at her friend. "What's wrong with you, Shot?"

"Nothing," replied Deadshot. "Haven't felt like this in a _long_ time, actually."

He prepared to fire, but then, she cried out, "Shot, wait!"

Deadshot lowered his weapon.

"Let's talk about this for a sec."

The assassin shrugged his shoulders. "Not much of a talker, sweetheart."

Harley replied, "Well, please, as a friend, just listen to me."

Deadshot laughed. "Friend? You and I aren't friends, Harley... We never were."

The former psychiatrist almost felt like her heart was going to break, but then, the "new voice" inside her head came back.

 _Do_ _not_ _listen to him, Harley! Something's wrong, he isn't himself._

"If we're done talking, then-"

Harley shook her head. "I am _not,_ Shot... Please, listen to me, let's just go."

"And where exactly would we go?" asked Deadshot, preparing his weapon.

 _Dong! Dong! Dong!_

"Don't you want to be with me? After what we did last night?"

The assassin laughed, and said, "Oh, please, I just needed you to shut the hell up."

 _Harley, do NOT listen to him!_

"Why are you doing this?" asked Harley.

"Well, it's like you said, doll face," replied Deadshot, aiming his rifle. "We're _bad guys_ , and it's what we do."

 _Boom!_


	20. Final Move, Part 3

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Chapter 20 (The Final Move, Part 3)_

 _Author's Note: Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of the DC Movie-Verse_

################

"I'm gonna call that a warning shot," said the assassin.

The bullet had narrowly missed Harley's face by a few inches.

 _Dong! Dong! Dong!_

"So, if you have any final words, doll face, I think it would be wise to say them right now."

###############

"So what's it gonna be, Batsy?" asked the Joker. "Stay here and try to kill me, or try to stop her from dying?"

Batman slammed the Joker to the ground, and said, "If I find a single scar on Selina's face..."

"Oh, don't worry, your little kitty kat is perfectly fine," laughed the Joker. "You just haven't looked in the obvious places to find her.

"And also, she isn't going to be the one to die tonight... someone else will..."

With one more punch to the Joker's face, Batman destroyed the lights in the room, surrounding it in darkness as he disappeared.

"Until next time, Batman! _Hahahahaha!"_

 _##############_

"Shot, please, you don't have to do this," begged Harley. "Think about Zoe - what would she think if she learned about this?"

"She ain't ever gonna find out," replied Deadshot.

 _Come on, Harley, think, think, think, think, think, think-_

 _HEY!_

 _"Sorry,"_ whispered Harley, who looked up at her friend.

"Please, Shot, don't do something that you're going to regret."

Deadshot shook his head. "The only thing that I regret is missing you back in Midway City when I could have easily killed you."

 _Do not listen, Harley, all right? I know it hurts, but Puddin must have done something to him!_

 _"You don't know that,"_ whispered Harley.

 _Think about it! Why would Shot say all of this stuff to you?_

Deadshot reloaded his rifle again. "If you're done talking, doll face, then I-"

"Shot, wait... Just do me a favor, all right?"

"What?"

Harley sighed, and said, "Take off your mask... please."

 _Harley, what are you doing?_

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I want to see the face of the man I fell in love with..."

Deadshot was silent, for a moment, before he said, "I ain't Clown Boy, doll face."

"I'm not talking about Puddin', Shot," replied Harley, now walking closer to him.

 _Dong! Dong! Dong!_

"I'm talking about you... I love you..."

"No, you don't..."

 _"Don't tell me that,_ Shot," exclaimed Harley. "I get to decide who I want to love and who I want to be with."

Now in front of the assassin, Harley put her hand on his rifle, lowering it to the ground.

"It's true, my heart goes out to Puddin, but it's the same with you..."

Deadshot was frozen in place. " _Harley..._ "

 _"Well, isn't this such a romantic sight?"_

The two of them looked up, and saw the Joker, who was standing out the side of a helicopter.

"Puddin?" said Harley. "What are you..."

"Let's just say I have bigger fish to fry," replied Joker. "Which means, Shot, that I no longer have any need for you."

"What do you-"

Before Deadshot could finish, the Joker pressed a button on the side of his watch, and Harley gasped in shock as her friend collapsed to the ground.

"Shot! Puddin, what did you do?!"

"Doesn't matter," said the Joker, who began to send down a rope ladder to her. "Come on, let's go."

"But, Shot is my-"

"Look, do you want to get locked up in prison again, Harley? Or enjoy the rest of your life with me?"

Harley looked down at Deadshot's unmoving body, and up at the ladder above her head.

"The choice is yours, sweetheart..."

################

 _"Why are you doing this?" exclaimed Deadshot, bruised and beaten._

 _The Joker brought him up to his feet, and pinned him against the wall._

 _"Cause I will not let you steal Harley from me," said the infamous villain._

He could hear the sound of a helicopter nearby.

 _"Thank you, Shot... No one's ever done anything like this for me before."_

Harley... He heard his voice... But wasn't she at the hotel?

 _"Who else gets to you call you 'doll face', sweetheart?"_

 _"That would be me, you son of a bitch."_

He tried to stand up, but his body felt like it had been through hell.

 _"You're my friend, too..."_

 _"Stay evil, doll face..."_

Deadshot opened his eyes, and he saw Harley start to climb a rope ladder.

"Harley..." gasped Deadshot, trying to stand up.

She turned to look at him, and felt her heart beat faster. "Floyd?"

Up in the helicopter, the Joker gritted his teeth, and yelled, "Pilot, get us the hell out of here!"

"Harley... wait..." Deadshot got to his knees, and was almost ready to stand up.

Harley was about to climb back down, but all of a sudden, she felt herself be pulled up, and watched as the helicopter began to fly away.

"Sorry, Floyd, but the game's over," laughed the Joker. "I win. You lose."

Deadshot smirked, and said, "That's where you're wrong, pal."

Reaching into one of his side pockets, Deadshot pulled out a tiny but very powerful explosive device.

"Thanks, Bat," mumbled the assassin before he threw it as far as he could into the helicopter.

As for the Joker, who was getting his parachute ready, he said, "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

The helicopter started to explode, and Harley fell back to the top of the cathedral, landing in Deadshot's arms.

She looked up at his face, and noticed that his mask was off.

"You saved me?"

"I wasn't gonna kill you."

Harley smirked, and said, "That's not what you said a while ago."

Deadshot was about to reply back when, all of a sudden, they heard the sound of rapid beeps and whistles.

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

A bunch of firecrackers began expolding all around them, as well as sending them towards the edge of the building.

"Don't worry, Harley, we're gonna be-"

 _Boom!_

Suddenly, the entire cathedral began to shake, making Deadshot and Harley fall over the edge.

"No!" Deadshot held onto a nearby gargoyle with one of his hands, while holding Harley's own with his other hand.

"Don't worry, Harley, I'll get us back up there..."

Harley nodded her head, but she noticed a few cracks beginning to appear where the gargoyle and roof connected.

"Shot, you have to let go."

"No, don't you dare start saying shit like that," replied Deadshot. "I'm gonna save us!"

"We're too heavy for that gargoyle," exclaimed Harley. "It's gonna break soon if you don't let go!"

"Harley, if I let go, the fall's gonna kill you!"

"You don't have a choice! I won't leave your daughter without a father."

Deadshot gritted his teeth, and yelled, "There is _nothing_ you can do to make me let go!"

Harley was silent, for a moment, before lifting herself up so she could kiss Deadshot on the lips.

As the gargoyle began to crack more, Harley whispered into his ear. _"I love you."_

Before Deadshot could say anything back, Harley pushed herself away from his grasp.

 _"Harley!"_

All he could do was watch as Harley fell almost two hundred feet into the darkness below.

Deadshot looked at his hand, the one that had been holding onto hers, and noticed that she'd put her ring on his ring finger.

If he was supposed to be a bad guy... then why did his heart feel like it was about to break?


	21. Death of a Queen

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Chapter 21 (Death of a Queen)_

 _Author's Note:_ _ **Warner Bros.**_ _and_ _ **DC**_ _are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad"_

 _#############_

After Deadshot had finally reached the top of the cathedral, his body collapsed from exhaustion, and he eventually passed out.

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that he was in a hospital bed.

 _Wait a minute... If I'm in here, then that means..._

He slowly turned to the side, but sadly, there wasn't another bed next to him.

 _It was worth a shot._

"Look who finally woke up."

Deadshot looked to the right, and saw Rick, who was sitting in a chair.

He also saw a pair of crutches next to him. "Aw, man, I am so sorry..."

"Nah, it's cool, I'll live," chuckled Flag. "Just means I get to spend more time at home, and with June."

Deadshot coughed a few times, and said, "Oh, yeah, speakin' of her, did you get to ask her yet?"

"Working on it," said Flag. "Just got to find the right time."

"Hey, whatever suits you, pal... And, um, not that I don't mind, but why am I in here?"

Flag explained, "Waller wants you at 100% before going back to _Belle Reve._ The doctors are trying to get out whatever the Joker put into your system, and you were pretty banged up when we found you."

 _The Joker..._

"What about Harley?"

Rick was silent for a moment before saying, "Um... We looked everywhere, Shot, but... all we found was that..."

He nodded over to a table next to his bedside, and Deadshot saw the object that was on top of it.

Harley's jacket and gloves were now torn and shredded, as well as being covered a little bit in now-dried-up blood.

"I'm sorry, man..."

Deadshot shook his head. "Hey, don't be... You didn't fall into his trap like I did..."

 _I didn't even get the chance to tell her._

"Well, at least she's in a better place up there with Diablo."

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "If she starts to bother him, he'll wish he was in Hell."

Flag also laughed a little bit before he used his crutches to help him leave the room.

"Get some more rest, buddy... You need it badly... See you soon..."

After he was gone, Deadshot looked back at Harley's bloody garments.

 _I'm so sorry, Harley._

#################

Meanwhile, back at the Wayne Mansion, Alfred had found Bruce, once again, in front of his computer.

"Searching still for more info on Miss Diana and your soon-to-be-new friends?"

Bruce shook his head. "For Selina... The Joker told me that I hadn't searched in the obvious places..."

Alfred sighed, and said, "Well, for what it's worth, Master Wayne... I hope you find her."

"Me too, Alfred... Me too..."

###################

It had taken a few days, but Deadshot was almost back to his normal self.

Today was his last day at the hospital, and tomorrow, he would be back in his cell, except he would now be without two of his teammates.

"First Diablo, then Harley..." said Rick, whose leg was also continuing to heal up. "You think God has a plan for all you guys?"

"I'm sure he has a plan for all of us," replied Deadshot. "But we all got to go sometime..."

Rick nodded, in agreement, and said, "But at least now you have something to remember her, right?"

He looked at his right hand, which now contained her special ring. "Yeah... Heh, guess I do..."

#############

Later that night, Deadshot was continuing to replay the tragic moment in his mind, wondering what could have been differently

"It's no use," mumbled the assassin. "I am so sorry..."

He had lost another special person in his life.

 _Zoe would have loved her._

################

The next day, back in his orange prisoner clothes, Deadshot walked back into the prison, being greeted at the door by...

"Waller, look, I'm sorry," said Deadshot. "I know I promised you Clown Boy, but-"

She held up her hands, making the assassin stop talking.

"I am just glad to see that you're alive... especially the next time you see your daughter."

"Thank you," replied Deadshot. "So, let me guess, back to my old cell?"

Waller shook her head. "A much bigger one, Lawton... For you and your roomate."

"Wait, what?"

She nodded her head. "Trust me, it will be good for you... And, sorry about, you know..."

Deadshot nodded his head. "Me, too..."

A few minutes later, as a pair of guards led him to his new cell, they passed by Harley's former cell.

"Hey, wait a sec," said Deadshot.

The guards stepped to the side as the assassin held his hands around the bars.

 _So, did you wanna try some of it, Shot?_

 _Nah, maybe next time... Not much of a coffee guy..._

Her expresso machine was gone, as well as the cot and paperback novel.

 _"I'm sorry, Harley,_ " thought Deadshot. _I should have been faster."_

He went back to the guards, and as they continued on, Deadshot asked, "So, uh, who am I sharing the cell with?"

"Waller wouldn't tell us," replied a guard. "Just that he or she is arriving tomorrow."

Deadshot replied, "Ok... thanks, then, I guess..."

A few minutes later, they had reached his new cell, and once Deadshot had entered, the door was shut closed and locked behind him.

###############

 _I see trees of green,_

 _red roses too._

 _I see them bloom,_

 _for me and you._

 _And I think to myself,_

 _what a wonderful world._

 _ **He and Harley were somewhere in a meadow, with Deadshot laying on a blanket while she laid on top of him.**_

 _ **"So, you never told me the L word..."**_

 _ **Deadshot laughed. "What are you talking about?"**_

 _ **"Don't play dumb, Floyd, you know what I mean..."**_

 _I see skies of blue,_

 _And clouds of white._

 _The bright blessed day,_

 _The dark sacred night._

 _And I think to myself,_

 _What a wonderful world._

 _ **"I ain't gonna say it just out in the open," replied Deadshot. "It has to be the way**_ _ **I**_ _ **want to tell you."**_

 _ **Harley rolled her eyes, but kissed his cheek.**_

 _ **"You're so stubborn sometimes."**_

 _ **"Ha, look who's talking!"**_

 _The colors of the rainbow,_

 _So pretty in the sky._

 _Are also on the faces,_

 _Of people going by,_

 _I see friends shaking hands._

 _Saying, "How do you do?"_

 _They're really saying,_

 _"I love you"._

 _ **Neither of them were in prison clothing, either.**_

 _ **"So, you love me, huh?"**_

 _ **Harley nodded her head.**_

 _ **"What about Clown Boy?"**_

 _ **"He isn't like you, Floyd... I can be myself when I'm with you, I don't have to worry about making you angry..."**_

 _ **Deadshot chuckled, and said, "I told you, you're great just the way you are..."**_

 _I hear babies cry,_

 _I watch them grow,_

 _They'll learn much more,_

 _Than I'll ever know._

 _And I think to myself,_

 _What a wonderful world._

 _ **Before they began to kiss again, Harley whispered, "Please... Don't I deserve to hear it?"**_

 _ **Boom!**_

All of a sudden, there was a flash of lightning, and Deadshot, now awake, looked out of the bar-covered window, seeing that rain had begun to fall.

"Who am I kidding?" mumbled the assassin. "Not even my dreams can fully bring her back..."

 _Yes, I think to myself,_

 _What a wonderful world._

 _Oh yeah._

 _################_

The next morning, Deadshot was back doing the same workout routine, but before he could take out some frustrations on the punching bag, he heard the sound of his door's unlocked code being activated.

When it opened, though, no one stepped in... at least, not at first.

Rolling his eyes, Deadshot turned back to his punching bag.

 _Wham! Wham! Wham!_

"Hey, Shot, your cell buddy is here."

Still continuing to punch the bag, Deadshot said, "Yeah, great, thanks..."

As his new roommate stepped inside, the guard closed the door, but Deadshot continued to punch the bag.

 _Hey, don't be rude!_ yelled his own inner mind-voice.

Deadshot stopped, and sighed. "Sorry about that... Haven't really been myself lately..."

"I can see that."

Deadshot then began to frown.

###############

"Any luck finding her, Master Wayne?" said Alfred, as he served him breakfast.

"I'm getting close," replied Bruce. "I just know it."

His butler smiled, and began to walk away when he stopped to ask, "By the way, Master Wayne, I noticed that they announced Miss Harley's death in the paper, but was she given a funeral?"

"I don't recall that ever happening... yet," replied Bruce. "I remember seeing her fall from here I was in the cathedral. Why do you ask?"

"Well, because Miss Diana had mentioned that your _speedster_ friend usually made certain appearances here in Gotham..."

"So, you are trying to say...?"

###############

"How is she?" Rick said, when the nurse finally returned.

"She's fine, Mr. Flag, the surgery went great," replied the nurse. "Her scars from the stitches may be permament, but besides that, she'll be a hundred percent after a few days of rest and recovery."

"Thank you so much... Is she awake right now?"

The nurse nodded her head. "Yes, but the sedative we gave her will kick in soon, so not too long, okay?"

A moment later, he was standing by her bed.

"I love you, June," said Rick, as he kissed her passionately.

Once they pulled apart, June said, "I love you too... So, what happened with Floyd and Harley?"

"Er, well..." Rick didn't know how to answer her in the correct way. "He got the Joker's stuff out of his system, and Harley, uh..."

################

Deadshot's frown then turned into a smirk.

"So... You're gonna be sharing this room with me?"

"That's how it seems... Problem?"

Still facing the punching bag, Deadshot said, "Nah, not really..."

##############

 _ **Author's Post-Note: First off, thank you to EVERYONE who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story, it means a lot how much you're all loving it.**_

 _ **Second, this story isn't over yet, and something else, actually...**_

 _ **#############**_

"Well, aren't you gonna welcome me home?"

Deadshot turned around, saying, "Well... I'm glad you could make it..."

Harley, who had her right arm in a cast, gave her a warm smile. "Thanks... I missed you..."

"So did I, dollface... Welcome home..."

 _ **Author's Note: Why would I kill Harley?**_


	22. Life's a B----

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _ **Chapter 22 - Life's A B****  
**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot._

 _So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet._

 _Also, thank you so much to everyone who's been enjoying the story and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

She wrapped her free hand around him, while Deadshot gave her a hug.

"I thought you died..."

Harley sighed, and said, "So did I..."

"Well, what happened?"

* * *

 _Two Chapters Previously..._

 _As she fell into the darkness, the last thing that an exhausted Harley remembered was suddenly stopping before hitting the ground._

 _"Don't worry, miss, I got you."_

 _Unable to keep her eyes open, Harley mumbled, "W-who... w-what..."_

 _The voice sounded like it belonged to a kid in his 20s. "Wow, I got to get you to a hospital fast!"_

 _Suddenly, she felt her jacket and clothes being taken off ("Trust me, it's better if they're off of you"), and then, she passed out._

 _When she woke up, Harley immediately recognized that she was in a hospital._

 _"If I'm in here, then that means..."_

 _She turned to the right, and saw a one-sided window (like the ones they had in police stations for interrogating criminals)._

 _Much to her pleasure, she saw Deadshot, who was also in a hospital bed._

 _When he turned to look at her, Harley felt her heart skip a beat, but then, as his face began to show signs of sadness, she realized that he couldn't see her.  
_

* * *

"So, you don't know who saved you?"

Harley shook her head. "Not a clue... it wasn't the Bat, this guy sounded _way_ younger... maybe it was Superman."

Deadshot chuckled. "He's dead, Harley."

"Well, maybe he came back..."

"Uh-huh, I'll believe that when I see it."

As Deadshot sat on the bed, he held Harley in his arms, and when they looked at each other, she leaned over and began kissing him on the lips.

After a moment of waiting, the assassin began to return the favor, and they continued to kiss passionately until they ran out of breath.

"So... you chose me, huh?"

Harley simply nodded her head.

Deadshot smiled, and closed his eyes as he continued to hold her in his arms.

 _Game over, you clown mother-_

"Hey!" Harley suddenly punched him in the shoulder.

"What?" Deadshot said, surprised, but when he saw her blushing, as well as realizing that his hand was on her ass, he rolled his eyes.

"Really? You stopped cause of that?"

"No, I stopped because I remembered you didn't say yet that you love me."

 _Oh... that makes sense..._

Deadshot sighed, but right as he was about to open his mouth and say the words, Harley said, "Actually... I'm gonna give you a free pass..."

"For what?"

"Doesn't matter, just promise that you'll say it to me when your moment arrives?"

Deadshot gave her a warm smile, and said, "No problem, doll face... you know, I think I'm gonna enjoy sharing this cell with you."

Harley laughed, and said, "Well, you know what they say, _careful what you wish for._ "

* * *

 _Several Weeks Later..._

"Congratulations... you're going to have a little girl."

Harley's face lit up like a candle. "No way."

"I'm being honest."

"Oh, my _gosh..._ that is just _fantastic_ news, Doc!"

Deadshot rolled his eyes. "Harley, come on... tone it down a notch."

"What?" Harley said, as she rubbed her stomach. "You're saying that you don't want her?"

"First off, no one's even in there," replied Deadshot. "Second, let June and Flag enjoy their moment."

The soldier and doctor had personally asked Waller for the assassin and former psychiatrist to spend the day with them, but so far, half of Deadshot wanted to go back to his old cell.

Harley pouted, saying, "You don't want a kid with me, do you?"

As Rick gave Deadshot a smirk, the assassin said, "That isn't what I was talking about, Harley... I am not trying to raise a kid in prison."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Are you serious right now?"

Before things could get any worse, Rick began to push Deadshot out into the hall. "All right, man, let's go get the girls something to drink."

As they (and the doctor) left the room, June looked over at Harley. "You would _really_ want to raise a child inside a locked cell?"

"Nah, of course not," replied Harley. "I just like to tease him about it every now and then."

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Rick and Deadshot were sitting at a table, having a conversation.

"I take it you're enjoying your time in a shared cell with her?" asked the soldier.

Deadshot sighed, and said, "Man, if it had been anyone else in there with her except me, they would've committed suicide by now."

Rick chuckled, asking, "And do you guys, like... you know..."

"You're kidding, right?" Deadshot said. "Flag, we are in a _prison_ , with effin' security cameras and shit. You think I'd let some pervert behind a desk watch me and Harley make love in our cell?"

* * *

"Well, _duh_ , of course we do," replied Harley, when June had tried asking a similar question.

"But what about the security cameras?"

Harley grinned, and said, "I know the guy who sits behind the desk. Twice a week, I give him a little signal, and until the next day arrives... we get it on..."

June couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wow, that is just... insane..."

"I _know,_ right?" giggled Harley. "Ooh, which reminds me, there's this new thing I gotta tell you, it's when you keep going, and going, and going, and then when it's the right moment, you reach out to take hold of-"

" _Harley, please,"_ hissed June, feeling a little embarrassed, and praying that no one could hear her. "I don't need any of your sex tips!"

"Aw, come on, it's not like you've never used them before," said Harley. "Isn't that how you and Flag got the baby?"

Instead of answering her question, June said, "Drop it, Quinn... but I'm guessing that you enjoy living with him in the same cell?"

* * *

"I am telling you right now, Flag, it's almost like I'm in my own personal hell!"

Rick couldn't help but laugh. "I thought you'd be happy to be with her."

"Yeah, but sometimes, I just need to spend a few minutes _alone._ You don't get that way with June sometimes?"

Rick replied, "Well, considering that she was still possessed by the Enchantress when I first met her... no, not really... but come on, Shot, you love her."

"Yeah, yeah, I know I do... I just never thought about, like, dating and stuff after I broke things off with Zoe's mom and when I got locked up... I _especially_ never thought I would see myself falling for someone like her."

"But like I said, you still love her, right?"

Deadshot sighed, and replied, "Yeah... I sure do... but she just _never_ stops trying to surprise me! I was almost _this close_ to getting a freakin' heart attack!"

Rick continued to chuckle as he put his arm around the assassin's shoulder, saying, "Okay, come on, let's go back and give them these drinks."

Meanwhile, back in the ultrasound room, Harley was helping June adjust her clothes, and in getting her off of the table.

"Thanks for coming, though, Harley," said June. "I really appreciate it."

Harley smiled, and said, "No problem! Besides, it gives me a chance to relax from all of that-"

"What are you telling her now?" asked Deadshot as he and Flag approached them.

"Nothing terrible, I promise," replied Harley, kissing him on the cheek.

As they began to leave the hospital, June asked her boyfriend, "Where are you taking us now?"

Before Rick could respond, Harley cried, "Ooh, ooh, I know! How about we get some tattoos?"

" _No_ ," exclaimed Deadshot. "I am not going to have some type of permanent ink design on my skin that's gonna stay on me for the rest of my life."

"But it's gonna be so much fun!"

The assassin shook his head. "I told you, Harley, I am _never_ getting a tattoo."

Harley groaned, and said, "Honestly, Shot, sometimes I wonder why I love you so much..."

"Really, you gonna ask that same question to me again?"

As the two of them started arguing, June asked Flag, "Are we gonna end up like that one day?"

Feeling the ring box in his pocket that he had not yet revealed to her, Flag replied, "I guess we'll see what God has in store for us."

* * *

"So, Floyd... you think you've won, haven't you?"

The Joker was somewhere inside of a padded cell that was underneath Arkham Asylum, buried almost ten feet deep underground.

"You may have won the first fight by taking my luscious queen away from me, but you can't keep someone like me in the darkness forever."

He then started to laugh. "Mark my words, Deadshot, when it's time for round two, you won't be so lucky... _hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"_


	23. Taking Risks

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _ **Chapter 23 - Taking Risks  
**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot._

 _So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet._

 _Also, thank you so much to everyone who's been enjoying the story and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

 _Almost a month after the events in Midway City...  
_

"Harley? You okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel right now."

"Just relax, all right? You're gonna love her..."

Deadshot knocked on the door, while Harley quietly hid behind him as it opened.

"Daddy!" cried Zoe, excited.

The assassin smiled, and said, "Hey, how's my little princess?"

He walked over to give her a hug, and then, she noticed that her dad had brought a friend. "Is that her, Dad?"

"Yep," chuckled Deadshot. "Zoe, this is Harley Quinn... Harley, this is my little girl, Zoe."

Harley walked up the steps, staring silently at Zoe, who offered a handshake. "Hi! It's nice to meet you."

The former psychiatrist smiled, and shook her hand. "Thanks... same goes for me... your daddy just doesn't shut up about you."

"Yeah, well, I'm her dad," replied Deadshot. "It's just what we kinda do, doll face."

As they entered the house, Zoe asked, "So, Harley, if you don't mind me asking... what exactly did _you_ do?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You know, like how my dad does bad things to certain people," explained Zoe. "What is it that _you do_?"

Harley put a hand behind her neck, saying, "Uh... well... I don't think I should tell you right now. Probably until you're a little older."

"It's okay, I won't tell-"

"Zoe, it's fine," replied Deadshot. "Harley's been through a whole lot more stuff than me, so I think it's okay if you wait for her to answer whenever she feels comfortable in telling you. All right?"

Zoe nodded her head, and he said, "Good... so, what's going on today in the world of math?"

He laughed as his daughter groaned, annoyed, and began to pull out school supplies and textbooks. "It's all about circumferences and checkpoints and graphing and... _ugh_ , I just hate it sometimes! It's not like I'm gonna use this stuff at a job or whatever."

"I know how you feel, sweetie, but you just got to do it, okay? Now, let me see what-"

"Ooh, can I help her out?"

Deadshot and Zoe looked at her. "What?"

"Uh, I know sometimes you _act_ like a child, Harley, but this stuff doesn't exactly-"

"Hey, I was a psychiatrist, remember? I went to college and medical school, I have important documents and stuff."

Zoe looked at her with surprise. "You were a psychiatrist?"

"Yup, and sometimes, I have to treat your dad like he's one of my patients."

"Ha-ha, very funny," replied Deadshot, in a dry tone. "But if you want to have a go at it, be my guest..."

As he handed over the textbook to Harley, his cell phone began ringing. "Make sure she gets it right, okay?"

"I got it, Shot, don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I was talking to her actually, Harley."

She punched his shoulder, and the two of them laughed a little bit before he went into the bedroom to answer his phone.

"Hey, Flag, what's up?"

 _"Have you asked her yet?"_

Deadshot waited to make sure that Zoe and Harley couldn't hear before saying, "No, not yet... don't worry, I'm saving it for tonight."

 _"I hope so, cause you know I regret taking so long to ask June if she-"_

"Yeah, I know, but that's different to what I'm planning to ask Harley," replied Deadshot. "Does Waller know?"

 _"Uh-huh, she does... she figured you two deserved it after all the hell that the Joker put both of you through..."_

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "But I get the feeling that all this sincerity from her isn't gonna last long. She's one bad-and-cold-ass lady."

 _"Ain't that the truth... just enjoy it, though, while it lasts, Shot. Make any special moment count."_

"Thanks for the advice, Soldier Boy," said Deadshot. "I'll let you know later what happens..."

 _"Good luck, Shot."_

After hanging up the phone, Deadshot went back into the dining room, and smiled as he saw Harley helping out Zoe with her math homework, going through the problems one step at a time. _She's actually good at this kind of stuff._

"Okay, so let's say this circle is someone's head," said Harley. "And this halfway line is like me taking a knife and just slashing-"

 _You can't be serious!_

"Whoa, whoa, hold it up for a sec," exclaimed Deadshot as he went up to the table. "Teach it a different way, Harley, I don't want her to pick up any bad habits from you or have dangerous thoughts in her mind."

"Aw, come on, Shot, we were just having some fun," replied Harley.

The assassin said, "Yeah, well, try having fun another way."

* * *

Later that night, Deadshot and Harley were heading into a fancy restaurant when an old yet rough-looking gentleman left the place, bumping into the young woman.

"Hey, watch where you're going, pal!" yelled Deadshot.

"Fuck off, asshole," growled the elderly man, but just as the assassin was about to yell back, Harley held onto the old man, and turned him around.

"Look, _buddy_ , you apologize to my friend and to me _right now_ , all right? Don't make me have you regret not doing it."

 _Damn, if looks could kill_ , thought Deadshot.

The elderly man gulped, and nodded his head. "My full apologies, miss... and you too, sir, it's just been a long night for me."

"Good," said Harley, now speaking in an innocent tone. "Now just go on home, okay?"

As the elderly man walked away, Deadshot opened the door for Harley, and they headed into the restaurant, but as they waited to be seated by a waiter or waitress, he suddenly had his attention caught by an object around her arm. "What is _that_?"

"What, this?" said Harley, still talking in an innocent way. "It's my new watch. They call it a, um, a Piaget Emperador."

When Deadshot didn't answer back, Harley continued on. "What? Shot, come on, it's worth two hundred grand."

" _Wow..._ " Deadshot sighed, and shook his head. "Okay, I can see that you remember what I taught you back in the Bay Area, but _seriously_ , you are _so_ much better than watches, Harley."

"Well, now it's something that I am good at, and I _like it,"_ replied Harley. "Besides, you know he had it coming."

Deadshot just turned away, saying, "We'll talk about it later..."

But after they had gotten a table, Harley wasn't quite finished yet. "I don't see the big problem here, Shot. What did you want me to do?"

"Just forget it, okay?" said Deadshot. "You can keep the watch, or sell it, or whatever... just don't do that kind of stuff here in Gotham."

Harley started teasing him by saying, "Aw, you're afraid of someone getting mad and trying to hurt me?"

"Well, _duh_ , that's what a man is supposed to do when they're dating a woman like you," replied Deadshot.

As Harley began to blush, his conscious inside his mind began to tell him that his moment had arrived.

"And, uh... since we're talking right now, doll face, there's something I wanna ask you."

She put her shoulders on the table, and rested her head on her hands. "Yeah, Shot?"

Deadshot cleared his throat, and said, "Look, uh... I know that we've only been-"

"Well, what do we got here, huh?"

 _No, no, no, no, no... not right now!_

"Hey, guys, there's room over here!" yelled out Harley, waving her arms at Katana and Boomerang while Deadshot hung his head against the table.

 _This cannot be happening!_


	24. Screw It

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Chapter 24 (Screw It)_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ **Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of** _ **Suicide Squad.**_

 _ **Also, remember that drunkness and drinking affects everyone differently.**_

 _ **############**_

 _Why did they have to come,_ thought Deadshot, as he nodded politely at his fellow _Squad_ teammates.

"What brings you two here?"

"Date," answered Katana, plain and simple, as the two of them sat at the table next to them.

Boomerang added, "We're having fun, though, right, sweetie?"

Katana just smiled at him. "Yes."

Deadshot looked at her with confusion. "Why not remove your mask?"

"I like having it on."

" _Okay_ , suit yourself, then..."

Harley suddenly said, "So, Shot, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah, sorry, my bad," chuckled Deadshot, taking her hands into his. "I know we aren't like the average couple, but from the moment that-"

" _Hey, anyone got a menu around here?!"_ yelled Boomerang.

Deadshot sighed, and cleared his throat. "Harley, look... I wouldn't ask you to do something drastic if you didn't want to."

'You kidding? I'd do almost anything with you, Shot..."

"I know, and that's why I chose to-"

"Are we ready to order?" said an arriving waiter, while Deadshot fought the urge to roll his eyes.

A few moments (and several shots of whiskey and wine servings) later, once the four of them finished eating, as well as feeling a bit buzzed, the assassin said, "Okay, Harley, before we start eating, let me just say that... Out of all the rare and special moments in my life-"

"Hey, Shot, you mind passing over some extra napkins?"

He then tried again. "Harley, from the moment I met you, I wasn't sure about how-"

" _Ow, ow, ow, ow, hot, hot, hot!"_ Boomerang grabbed the water pitcher from Deadshot and Harley's table, and began chugging it down his throat.

"What the hell did you eat?" exclaimed Deadshot.

"Wasabi," replied Katana, with a smirk.

"You all right, Shot?" asked Harley.

Deadshot nodded his head. "I just hate that everytime I attempt to try and tell you that I want to-"

"Is everything all right, sir?"

" _No, your stupid pistacchio ice cream almost burned my damn tongue off!"_

Deadshot began to growl under his breath. _I swear if anyone else-_

 _ **"HEY! Everyone shut the HELL UP!"**_

All the eyes in the restaurant looked at Harley, who said, "My boyfriend is trying _very hard_ to try and tell me something inportant, so I would appreciate just a damn freakin' moment of silence!".

With a flick of her pigtails, Harley smiled sweetly at Deadshot. "You were saying, handsome?"

Now all of the eyes had turned their attention to Deadshot.

"Uh... I, er... It can wait..."

As the restaurant went back to normal, Deadshot added, "But you stil look amazing, Quinn."

"Well, thank you, Shot," she replied.

"You're welco- oh, for fuck's sake..."

A trio of young adult boys in their mid-20s approached the table, with the "leader" staring at Harley with lust and hunger.

"Hey, pretty girl, care to ride with me and my friends?"

"Yo, moron," growled an upset Deadshot. "Can't you see that she's my date?"

"Well, I certainly don't see a wedding ring anywhere, old man," replied Houston, who was the leader of the group. "In fact, I would like very much to take her somewhere and fondle with -"

"Boy, you better watch what the hell comes out of your mouth!" warned Deadshot, almost ready to fight.

"What do you say, baby doll?" asked Houton, ignoring the assassin.

Deadshot was about to respond when Harley got up from her chair, and walked seductively over to Houston.

"You think you could show me a good time?" whispered Harley.

Not expecting this, both Houston and Deadshot were speechless.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"I, uh..." Houston nodded his head, and quickly went back to his normal self.

"Yeah, I could make your night unforgettable..."

She moved her lips close to his ear. " _Why don't you show me, then... in the back?"_

 _What the hell is she doing?_ thought Deadshot, but Harley simply gave her boyfriend a wink.

" _But, um, maybe have your friends stay with mine... I'd like to have you all to myself."_

At first, Houston didn't respond, but then, Harley turned around, and bent over as she tried "reaching for something" underneath the table.

While Houston began to fall to Harley's temptation, as well as staring lustfully at her ass, Deadshot was using every ounce of control that he had in his body to not deliver a triple headshot.

 _"Shall we, then?"_ asked Harley, gesturing to the back door exit.

Houston chuckled, and said, "Sure thing, doll face."

Deadshot's glass drink broke in his hand.

"Uh, waiter?" called out Boomerang. "New drink, please!"

 _"See ya boys,"_ replied Harley, giving Deadshot another wink as she also waved at Houston's friends while taking him out to the back.

"Uh, Shot?"

"Do. Not. Talk. To. Me. Right Now."

Boomerang nodded his head. "Sure."

All of a sudden, the five of them heard cries of pain, and it certainly wasn't coming from Harley.

"That little bitch," growled one of his friends as they went out the back, as well.

A few seconds later, however, more cries of pain arrived, as well as some _cracks,_ and then, Harley stepped back into the restaurant, going over to sit in Deadshot's lap... as well as setting down her baseball bat.

"You know, I'm actually getting fond of that," laughed Deadshot.

"Music to my ears," replied Harley. "Now, let's finish eating..."

The assassin asked, "Why the sudden rush to get back so soon?"

She whispered her answer in his ear.

"Oh, okay... But, um, you mind if we dance first?"

He gestured over to the dance-bar-club area of the restaurant nearby, and Harley was the one now speechless.

"B-but I can't dance... to that kind of music..." said Harley, after finding her voice and listening to the music playing.

Taking her by the hand, Deadshot smiled, and said, "Don't worry, it's simple... I wasn't _always_ a bad guy, Harley, I did go to high school parties and dances and stuff."

As the blues-groove-style song began to replay, Deadshot began to teach Harley.

"Just feel the beat, doll face, and go with it..."

 _When I get blues gonna get me a rockin' chair,_

 _When I get blues gonna get me a rockin' chair,_

 _When the blues overtake me gonna rock on away from here, uh-huh_

Harley found herself laughing, as well as having fun with Deadshot.

"You wanna..." began Boomerang.

"Don't kid yourself."

"My bad..."

 _Here comes my baby flashing a new gold tooth,_

 _Here comes my baby flashing a new gold tooth,_

 _Yeah it seems so small she could rung me in the payphone booth (Yeah thats the truth)_

"See? I told you, girl, nothing to it."

 _Flip flop fly I don't care if I die,_

 _Flip flop fly I don't care if I die,_

 _Don't ever leave me don't ever say goodbye, (yow)_

Meanwhile, Houston was beginning to wake up from being knocked out, and began to head to the parking lot.

Back inside, Harley felt like she was having the time of her life

 _(Nooowwww) Give me one more kiss and hold me one more time,_

 _Give me one more kiss and hold me one more time,_

 _Love me baby till the beaver hits my head like wine so fine so black so fine_

 _Flip flop fly I don't care if I die,_

 _Flip flop fly I don't care if I die,_

 _Don't ever leave me don't ever say goodbye,_

 _Don't ever leave me don't ever say goodbye,_

 _Yeah, don't ever leave me don't ever say goodbye,_

 _Yeah bye bye._

Giving her a passionate kiss, Deadshot smiled, and said, "Round 2?"

"Eh, screw it, why not?"

As they began dancing to the next song, Boomerang looked over at Katana.

"Please? I promise to stop making any more stupid comments in front of you."

Katana was poker-faced for a while before she smiled. "Sure. Let's go... But mask still stays on."

"Will you ever take it off for me?"

As they walked onto the dance floor, Katana replied, "You'll have to stick around more to find out."

 _Been working so hard_

 _I'm punching my card_

 _Eight hours for what_

 _Oh, tell me what I got_

 _I've got this feeling_

 _That times are holding me down_

 _I'll hit the ceiling_

 _Or else I'll tear up this town_

"So what did you wanna tell me?" asked Harley.

Deadshot laughed, and said, "It can wait till we get home, doll face, I promise... when I have you all to myself."

 _Now I gotta cut loose, footloose_

 _Kick off your Sunday shoes_

 _Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_

 _Jack, get back, come on before we crack_

 _Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

 _You're playing so cool_

 _Obeying every rule_

 _Deep way down in your heart_

 _You're burning yearning for some_

 _Somebody to tell you_

 _That life ain't passing you by_

 _I'm trying to tell you_

 _It will if you don't even try_

 _You can fly if you'd only cut loose, footloose_

 _Kick off your Sunday shoes_

 _Oo-wee, Marie, shake it, shake it for me_

 _Whoa, Milo, come on, come on let's go_

 _Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

###############

"Hey, uh, mind giving me a lift back, pal?" The theif asked, trying very hard to not fall to the ground due to being drunk.

A buzzed Deadshot raised his eyebrow. "What about Katana?"

"She left to China... I mean, Tokyo... No, wait, Japan, yeah, Japan... I need a ride back."

Harley replied, "Of course you can come! Right, Shot, he can come?"

Deadshot groaned, but quickly found himself laughing. "Ah, screw it, come on."

"About fuckin' time you guys came."

To his disgust, Deadshot turned around and saw Houston.

"What the hell do _you_ want now, asshole?"

"Come on, put them up," challenged Houston. "Fight for your little race skank."

"She's not/I'm not a race skank!" yelled Deadshot and Harley, at the same time.

"Well, prove it then, motherfucker, come on!"

Even though he was a little drunk from the 20 shots of whiskey, Deadshot knew that he wasn't worth his time. "Go to hell, man."

They began to continue walking away, but Houston wasn't done yet.

"What's the matter, huh? Fucker! You chicken?!"

Deadshot stopped moving, while Houston began to grin. "Yeah-ha, that's it, isn't it? Nothing but a fucking scared-ass little chicken."

Turning around to look at Houston, Deadshot said, " _Nobody... calls me... chicken, asshole..."_

"Well, prove it then, bitch..."

###############

 _An Hour Later_

Before the ambulance could arrive, Deadshot drove the car away, heading as far away from the place as possible.

"He asked for it," shrugged Harley.

"Yeah, no kidding," replied Boomerang.

As for Deadshot, he just gave a smirk while continuing on to _Belle Reve._

 _##################_

 _ **Author's Note: Coming up next... "Calendar Girl" ;)**_


	25. Just the Beginning

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

Chapter 25 - Just the Beginning

##############

 _ **Author's Note: A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot.**_

 _ **So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet.**_

 _ **And I am obviously**_ _ **way**_ _ **beyond the end of the movie, but honestly, at this point, I just care about making a good story.**_

 _ **Also, again, thank you so much to everyone who's been enjoying the story and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it!**_

 _ **#############**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc.**_

##############

Later that night, once the three of them were locked back up in the prison, Deadshot was now laying down on the cot while Harley was sitting up on top of him.

"So, come on, Shot, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

The assassin said, "It doesn't really matter anymore, Harley... maybe everything that happened tonight was, like, a sign or something that it's not the right time yet."

"Well, when will it be the right time?"

Deadshot replied, "I really don't know... a year, maybe? These things take time, Harley, I don't want to rush it."

"Then, can you promise me that you'll tell me when the time comes?"

He laughed a little bit before saying, "All right, doll face, I promise..."

Harley smiled widely before leaning down to give him a kiss, and once they paused for a moment to catch their breaths, she started to straddle him.

"Well, what do we do in the meantime, then, handsome?"

Deadshot gave her a smirk, and said, "I think I have some ideas..."

################

 _ **4th-Wall Break**_

"Whoops, sorry about that!"

All of a sudden, everything went blank, and there was nothing but empty space.

"Hey, wise guy, over here!"

The camera turned to the side, and revealed a man in a red-and-black suit and mask, holding a microphone.

"This thing on?" He yelled. "Hello, testing, testing, one, two, three, yo, hello!"

Once the sound of the microphone was fixed, he tossed it to the side, saying, "Aw, who am I kidding? You guys are probably reading this on a phone or computer or tablet or Kindle or whatever the fuck you guys are using these days... so unless you're a blind person, and I'm sorry for those that are and trying to enjoy this story...

"Oh, wait, what am I saying? A blind person probably wouldn't have even made it past the first chapter!"

Deadpool began to laugh at his own joke.

"Anyway, for any of the clueless shitbags that have no idea who the fuck I am, my name is Deadpool. Ring any bells yet?

"I had a dope ass movie last year, which got a way better tomato rating than Man of Steel, BvS, _and_ Suicide Squad..."

Deadpool waited a moment before continuing on, as if he was hoping for the audience to catch on.

"Okay, so anyway, for everyone else who knows exactly who I am, and is wondering why I'm even here... well, if this were a movie, for example, I'm here to explain that what happens next is pretty much almost like a re-enactment of the sex scene that happened in my movie with me and Vanessa.

"You know, the one with the sex montage? That made Ryan Reynolds' little girl call out Da-Da when she and Mommy saw it on a plane? Well, the author is gonna write his little 'bonus' scenes, and what takes place immediately after those scenes are the ones that happen in my movie so just imagine those in your head, but replace me and Vanessa with Deadshot and Harley..."

"Hey, wait a minute... Deadshot... Deadpool..."

Then, he brought his hands to his face, and gasped. "Oh, my god! We even have the same colors in our outfits."

"Hey!"

Deadpool turned around, and waved. "Oh, hey there, Big Willie!"

"What are you doing here, Wilson?" said Deadshot. "We talked about this... _DC vs MARVEL_ was one thing, but-"

"Oh, relax, Agent J," replied Deadpool. "No need to flash anything at me or welcome me to Earth, I only came here to explain to the readers and the other fuckheads what-"

"Hey, man, come on, ease up on the F word, there are kids reading this!"

Deadpool laughed. "Really, Detective Spooner? Have you even seen the new generation right now? They learn bitch and asshole before they even get up to motherfucker."

"I am warning you, Wade," said Deadshot, frowning.

"All right, just relax, Oscar, don't go all zombie hunter on me and drop me in a tub or something with jellyfish inside."

Deadshot looked at him like he was insane.

"You know, we're almost exactly the same."

Deadshot replied, "No way in hell is that true."

"No, really, come on, I wear a red-and-black suit, _you_ wear a red-and-black suit...

"I wear a red mask with white eye covers, _you_ have a white mask with a red Terminator eye thingy..."

"Get to the point, Wilson!"

"I will, just wait a sec... and since you're actually here right now, let me just say that it feels _great_ knowing that _none_ of... Well, except for _Civil War_ , but I love knowing all of the other comic book films that have been released have not been able to catch up to the heights that my movie brought to the table."

 _Not this shit again,_ thought Deadshot

Deadpool then began counting his fingers. "I mean, I had an _R_ rating, more blood, more pussy... sort of... a better villain, not no ninja turtle reject or evil dancing queen... um, better editing..."

"All right, Wilson, I get it," exclaimed Deadshot. "But everyone is entitled to their opinion, and this is not a movie-"

"Yeah, I know, it's a fanfic story," replied Deadpool. "And since it isn't rated _M,_ I came to explain that, if it _were_ a movie, they should imagine in their minds the sex scenes from _my_ movie, which take place almost directly after the author's scenes, but instead of me and my girl, it'll be you and Harley."

Deadshot sighed, and crossed his arms. "You done now, slick? We got a story to continue with..."

The mercenary groaned, and said, "Okay, fine, I'll go... But can I do two more things before we go back to the story?"

Rolling his eyes, Deadshot said, "Okay, fine, what is it?"

Turning his attention to the readers, Deadpool whispered, " _Spoiler Alert: Someone dies later on, you never see it coming... Oh, and don't worry, I'll be back at the end!"_

 _"Wade!"_

Deadshot cried, "Okay, Fresh Prince, just chill for a second! There's still one more thing."

"Yeah, okay, what?"

"Cue the music..."

##########

 _I love, I love, I love my calendar girl_

 _Yeah, sweet calendar girl_

 _I love, I love, I love my calendar girl_

 _Each and every day of the year_

"Has it been a year yet?" asked Harley.

Deadshot rolled his eyes.

"Okay, my bad..."

 _(January)_

 _You start the year all fine_

 _(February)_

 _You're my little Valentine_

Harley looked up at Deadshot, and smiled. "Thanks for the roses... and I'm sorry about not showing appreciation for the ones you got me back in San Fran."

"Don't worry about it," smiled the assassin. "Now, what did you say you wanted to do when we got back to the prison?"

 _(March)_

 _I'm gonna march you down the aisle_

 _(April)_

 _You're the Easter bunny_

 _When you smile_

When Deadshot came into the cell, he was surprised to see that Harley wasn't there.

"Where could she..." said Deadshot, but then, he noticed a book and a black gift bag on the table.

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _My heart's in a whirl_

 _I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl_

Walking over to it, Deadshot frowned in disgust when he read the title, but after looking inside the bag, he gulped, his eyes growing wide.

"This cannot be good..."

 _Every day (every day)_

 _Every day (every day)_

 _Of the year (every day of the year)_

Deadshot paused their love-making session to ask, "Hey, uh... What are you giving up for Lent?"

 _(September)_

 _I light the candles at your sweet sixteen_

"Hmmm..." said Harley. "I think the usage of all my weapons. You?"

"I was just going to not kill anyone in the head."

Before continuing with the sex, Harley said, "Eh, sounds all right to me."

 _(October)_

 _Romeo and Juliet on Halloween_

"Ow... _Ow, Shot!"_

Deadshot brought his head up, and Harley laughed when she saw him wearing a plastic pair of fanged teeth.

"Sorry... Happy Halloween?"

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _My heart's in a whirl_

 _I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl_

After cleaning up the massacre of food, Deadshot smiled, knowing that his _"moment"_ was coming soon.

 _Every day (every day)_

 _Every day (every day)_

 _Of the year (every day of the year)_

###############

 **(Early December)**

With some help from Rick, Deadshot was able to drive himself and Harley to a particular romantic spot up in the mountains.

"Shot? Why are we coming here?" asked Harley. "You know it's dark, right?"

As he parked the car, Deadshot gave Harley a kiss, and after they finished, he said, "I made a promise, remember? Just wait here for, like, a minute."

She began to pout. "You had me wait almost a _whole year,_ Shot..."

"Yeah, I know, but a minute or two won't kill you, doll face, all right?"

Harley giggled, and she said, "Well, hurry up, handsome."

As she laid back in her seat, Deadshot went towards a spot he'd told Rick to prepare for him.

Feeling the small object in his pocket, Deadshot smiled. _It's time._

Then, suddenly, his cellphone rang.

 _She really wants to know, huh?_

Deadshot answered it, saying, "You really trying to test me, huh?"

 _"Having fun?"_

His smile immediately went away.

 _"Now, let me try to remember something... How long did you say what wouldn't kill Harley? A minute or two?"_

Right away, Deadshot turned back around, and yelled out, _"Harley!"_

 _ **Ka-Boom!**_

The last thing that Deadshot remembered before hitting the ground was seeing a flash of white.

 _"Shot!"_


	26. Curve Ball

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _ **Chapter 26 - Curve Ball  
**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot._

 _So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet._

 _Also, thank you so much to everyone who's been enjoying the story and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

As she watched her boyfriend walk off into the darkness, Harley looked around, and after making sure he was gone, she climbed out of the car.

"Sorry, Shot, but a girl's gotta stretch, and the cool air feels nice out here," said Harley, as she walked away from the vehicle, moving her body around and stretching out her limbs.

 _I wonder what he's planning on telling me?_

 _ **Ka-Boom!**_

All of a sudden, Harley's heart skipped a beat as she turned around, fearing the worst. "No, no, no, no..."

She immediately ran back to the car, and found it in a fiery wreckage.

"No, no, please, where are you-"

 _Whoosh!  
_

"Wait a minute... I know that sound..."

She walked forward some more, and found Deadshot, who was lying safely on the ground, but looking like he was almost about to die.

"Oh, please, no..." Harley went to his side, and started to cry.

"I don't know what to do. Please. Please, please, stay with me. Stay with me."

She turned his head so that he could look at her, even though his eyes were closed. "Shot, you have to stay with me."

In response, Deadshot simply started coughing, which made her freak out more. "No, no, no. No. Look at me. Look at me. Look at me. It's fine.

"Shot, look at me. Look at my eyes. I love you, okay? I love you."

 _"Harley..."_

"Please. Please, don't do this. Please. Please."

All of a sudden, she was interrupted by Deadshot, who said, "I'm _not dead_ , Harley... I mean, I think I sprained my ankle a little..."

"B-But you looked like you were about to die!"

"Well, how exactly am I supposed to look when a car explosion sends me flying back a few feet?"

Instead of a vocal answer, what Deadshot got was a slap to the face. " _What was that for_?!"

"For scaring the hell out of me!"

Before the assassin could give his response, Harley suddenly kissed him.

"And that's for not dying on me..." She said, after pulling away from Deadshot.

 _This girl is somethin' else!_

She then started to help him stand up. "So, I guess this means I got to wait longer for whatever it is you wanted to tell me?"

Remembering what was inside of his pocket, Deadshot said, "Yeah... I guess so... how far is it to that gas station we passed by on the way here?"

"About thirty minutes or so, I think." said Harley. "Why?"

Deadshot sighed, and said, "Just wondering... hey, remember that flash of white or whatever you told me that you saw after you fell off Gotham Cathedral?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, and I could've sworn that I heard the same _whoosh_ sound, too... what do you think it is?"

"I don't think it's an 'it', Harley... but I'm sure glad that it's the reason you and I aren't dead yet."

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

 _"So, how long has Clown Boy been out of Arkham?"_

Deadshot and Harley were inside Waller's office, and although the assassin looked better than the way he did last night, he certainly wasn't happy.

"Since last month... but we figured that he'd go off somewhere else to-"

"Well, obviously, that _didn't happen_ ," exclaimed Deadshot. "Me and Harley almost died last night!"

Waller raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to blame me for that, Lawton?"

"If you had told us that he'd gotten out the day that he broke out, we wouldn't be having this discussion."

She gave him a more serious look. "You better watch the way you speak to me, Lawton, you are still a locked-up criminal, and I can make your life a miserable Hell in just a few short minutes."

Deadshot just frowned, not saying another word. "Good, now I know that... given what occurred last year in San Francisco with you and Harley... I am allowing you to go out and take out whatever anger you have inside of you out on him... but no one except Harley is going to help you this time."

"That's fine, cause I already know what I'm gonna do to that asshole." replied Deadshot as he walked away.

A few moments later, outside the prison gates, Deadshot was loading up his supplies and weapons and other stuff inside the trunk of another car that he'd gotten access to.

However. right as he finished packing up the stuff in the trunk...

"Shot, wait!"

Deadshot turned to see Harley, who was carrying her own bags of arsenal. "I never said you were coming to..."

"You didn't have to."

"Harley, wait..." She looked up at him, and saw that he was now more concerned instead of angry. "Look, I know he's probably still _Puddin'_ to you, but when it reaches that certain point, I don't want it to hurt you in any way."

She crossed her arms. "And what point would that be, exactly?"

"When I blow his damn head off."

When Harley didn't respond, Deadshot said, "Look, I'm only saying this cause I care a lot about you, but I almost lost you, like, three times... I don't want there to be a fourth time."

To his surprise, she kissed him on the lips, and then, she told him, "Shot, I know you love me, okay? You haven't exactly said it the way I did back when I thought I almost lost _you_ , but still... I am a grown woman, I can make my own decisions."

 _"Oh, and what are we here for, then?"_

 _"Not right now,"_ thought Harley, speaking to the voices inside of her head before going back to Deadshot. "I decide who to be loyal to. Okay, handsome?"

Knowing that this was an argument he was probably not going to win, Deadshot nodded his head.

"Good... now, then, I'll be right back. Gotta find the rest of my stuff."

As she walked back into the prison, Deadshot waited until she was completely gone before taking out a small red box from his pants pocket.

Looking at it, he started to remember the day he'd gotten it.

* * *

 _"She did **what** to you?"_

 _"Some kinda freaky shades of grey shit or something, man," said Deadshot. "I ain't ever wanna see none of that stuff ever again."_

 _Rick laughed, and said, "Well, hopefully, you feel better in here..."_

 _As the two of them entered the ring shop, they were greeted by the store clerk. "Greetings, gentleman! How can I help you this evening?"_

 _Rick looked over at Deadshot, who cleared his throat, and said, "Uh, well... I'm getting a ring for a special someone."_

 _With a sly smile, the middle-aged woman said, "I hate to break it to you, but won't you spoil it with that certain someone next to you?"_

 _Immediately, Deadshot said, "No, not **him** , I'm talking about my girlfriend, Harley."_

 _Rick just continued to laugh._

 _"Yes, that makes more sense," chuckled the store clerk. "Well, then... see anything that will catch her eye?"_

 _"Um..." Deadshot looked at the selection of rings in front of him, trying to figure out what would be the best choice, but from the corner of his eye, he caught sight of another ring. "What about that one?"_

 _"Which one?"_

 _Turning to the left, Deadshot walked over to another cabinet of wedding rings, and pointed at the one that had caught his attention._

 _"Oh, that one... there's actually a story behind it."_

 _"Really?" said Deadshot._

 _"Well, it's rather long, but basically, that ring right there has been around since the early 1800s."_

 _Rick let out a whistle, and Deadshot said, "How'd you come across it, then?"_

 _"Oh, no, it was here even when I first started working here almost ten years ago. And from what the previous store owner told me, whoever made that ring put all of his heart into it."_

 _"Wait, hold up, you mean it's a handmade ring?"_

 _The store clerk nodded. "You think your girlfriend will like it?"_

 _Looking at the ring on his own hand (the one that Harley had given to her after she'd fallen from the top of Gotham Cathedral), Deadshot smiled, and said, "Actually... I think it'll be just perfect."_

* * *

"If only the moment for me to freaking give it to her was perfect," mumbled Deadshot as he put the box back in his pocket.

"What's that?"

Deadshot turned around, and saw Harley closing the trunk of the car. "What was what?"

"That thing you put in your pocket?"

"Uh, nothing," replied Deadshot. "Just a little something I got for Zoe's birthday coming up."

Harley smiled, and went into the passenger seat of the car while Deadshot let out a sigh of relief.

 _I just hope that maybe now things will start going my way._

As he got in the car, and started driving away, he quickly found out that it wouldn't happen _just_ yet.

"I hope you got her something better than what I got for my birthday."

"Harley, not this again... I got you a new jacket and that necklace you're wearing!"

"Yeah, and that was it!"

Deadshot exclaimed, "Well, considering what I went through _to get it_ , I had hoped that you would have shown more _appreciation_ for it!"

Harley was about to answer when the _more reasonable_ voice inside her head began to talk. _"Really, Harley? That jacket is way more special than anything you ever got from Puddin, aside from that necklace you've kept on ever since he put it there!"_

She looked down at her necklace, a symbol of her love for Deadshot, and it had replaced the choker that she'd previously worn in honor of her love for the Joker.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Deadshot was surprised, for a moment, but then, he found himself starting to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

The assassin said, "Nothing... I'm just glad I have someone like you with me..."

Harley gave him a wide grin, and said, "Me too, handsome."

 _And maybe someday, you'll be mine for the rest of my life,_ thought Deadshot, referring to the handmade wedding ring that was inside of his pocket.


	27. Expect the Unexpected

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Chapter 27 (Expect the Unexpected)_

 _ **Author's Note: Thanks again to all of the people reading my story, following and favoriting it, I cannot explain how much happiness it brings to me.**_

 _ **Oh, and, um, like Deadpool said earlier, someone**_ _ **does**_ _ **die ;)**_

 _ **Also, I would like to point out that I sometimes stay up till midnight editing these chapters, and sometimes my sleepiness causes me to make some errors, so if you ever see any, that's the reason why.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners.**_

 _ **################**_

"Harley, this isn't exactly safe..."

"But we're almost there, right?"

"Kinda, yeah, but still..."

"Shot, come on, I'm comfortable."

She was sitting in his lap, laying back against him as Deadshot tried focusing on the road, but the sweet and luscious smell of the shampoo that Harley had used this morning was tingling his nostrils.

 _"Fine, just don't distract me..."_

Harley nodded her head. "Sure thing, Sh- _ohhhh... Someone's excited, huh?"_

" _No,_ that is _not_ what is happening," growled Deadshot. "Don't kid yourself."

 _"Sure, it isn't..."_ laughed Harley, while the assassin rolled his eyes, and focused on the road.

 _Okay, just stay calm, Shot, relax_ , thought the assassin. _The safe house is coming up very soon, you're gonna go in and prepare for tomorrow night... Then take a shower..._

All of a sudden, he began to feel relaxed.

 _Once that's over with... I'll see Harley laying on the bed... in some nightgown lingerie thing that'll make her look fine as hell... maybe light some candles or somethin..._

" _Want me to keep going?"_

 _Oh, yes, plea - wait... Hold on... Is she actually...?_

Looking back at Harley, and now realizing what was going on, Deadshot immediately pushed her aside to the passenger seat. "Are you _insane?"_

 _"_ What?" asked Harley, acting all innocent.

"You..." Deadshot didn't know how to feel right now. "How... Why..."

Before he could continue, Harley started to kiss him passionately.

"Feel better?" She said, after finishing and pulling back.

Deadshot just sat in his seat, and said, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Is that so? I could _make_ you talk..."

" _Seriously,_ Harley? We're in a freaking car."

She began to pout. "You don't want to see me happy?"

"Of course I want to see you happy, but this is just-"

Harley gave him a slow and deep and passionate kiss.

"I am _not_ about to do it right in the-"

She gave him another one, only more fierce and more passionate.

"You can't always be doing-"

Harley went for another one... this time, she did a _"new thing"_ with her tongue.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

"Come on, I'm bored, _play with me..._ "

Deadshot groaned, but (to Harley's delight) he nodded his head.

#################

 _"Oh, my sweet and amazing Harley," said the Joker, walking towards the young woman as he twirled a gun in his hands. "I hate that it's come to this..."_

 _"Puddin, please, you don't have to do this," begged Harley. "Just let me go."_

 _"I know I don't have to, sweetheart..."_

 _Suddenly, he was right in front of her, holding her head in his hands. "I_ _ **want**_ _to do this..."_

 _"You actually going to kill me this time?"_

 _The Joker laughed, and softly touched her cheek, brushing away a few strands of her hair with his gun._

 _"My special, special girl... I would_ _ **never**_ _try to kill you... No, no, no, no..."_

 _With a grin, the Joker slowly lowered his hand, letting the gun also travel softly down her body._

 _"But you betrayed me... and you have to_ _ **pay**_ _the_ _ **price**_ _..."_

 _Immediately, Harley began to break down into tears._

 _"Don't do it, please... I'll do anything, just don't-"_

 _"You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do anymore, Harley Quinn," growled the Joker, looking straight into her eyes as he spoke._

 _"Don't you love me a little bit enough to listen to me?"_

 _With his free hand, the Joker squeezed her cheeks together, puffing out her lips._

 _"I did, Harley, but you left me to rot in that wretched asylum... you_ _ **betrayed**_ _me, Dr. Quinn...You and I are now through... so let's just call this my little parting gift."_

 _Harley began to cry even more. "No, no, no, please... Don't do this!"_

 _Instead of talking back, the Joker let out an angry yell, and she closed her eyes, but then, he began to try and "calm" her down. "Oh, shhh, shhh, shhh... It's okay, Harley, I'm not gonna do it."_

 _"Y-you're not?"_

 _The Joker shook his head. "Of course not..."_

 _Then, he grinned. "He is."_

 _Before she could ask who he meant, her savior suddenly entered the room._

 _"Harley!"_

 _ **Boom!**_

Instantly, Harley woke up, unaware that she'd been crying and screaming in her sleep.

"Harley, what is it?" asked Deadshot, now concerned. "What's wrong?"

She turned around, and quickly wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his chest.

"Hey, it's okay," said Deadshot, now trying to comfort her. "I'm here. No one's gonna hurt you."

##############

After Harley had been able to go back to sleep, Deadshot went out into the backyard, trying to clear his thoughts while feeling the coolness of a midnight breeze, as well as admiring the full moon up in the sky.

He sat down in a chair, leaning back against the wall of the house, and pulled out a cigar.

Using a lighter, he brought the flame over to burn the edge of the cigar, but it suddenly went away.

 _What the...?_

He tried again, but the flame vanished again.

 _Work, you stupid piece of-_

"You know, there are _other_ ways to relax and still keep your lungs healthy."

He turned to the side, and saw a young man, dressed in casual "skater" clothing, along with a red-and-white hoodie.

"Who the hell are you?" Deadshot asked.

"I'm just a guy who does the right thing," replied the young man. "Name's Allen..."

Deadshot nodded his head. "Thank you, but if you don't mind, leave before I shoot a bullet in your head."

Allen chuckled, and said, "Don't worry, I'm gonna leave, I just wanted to tell you something important."

"Like what exactly?"

The young man sighed, and said, "It's about Harley... sort of..."

"What about her?"

"I can't exactly say the whole thing cause I don't anything to change, but just know that, when the time comes, only one can be saved."

Deadshot looked at him with confusion. "What, like, either her or the Joker?

Allen just shrugged.

"Look, kid, I appreciate the help, but I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to Harley ever again.

"As for the Clown, I'm sending his ass straight to hell."

He then began walking over to the nearby trashcan to throw away his now-useless cigar.

"But thanks, I guess, for trying to-"

 _Whoosh!_

Deadshot turned back around, and saw that Allen was gone.

"Shot?"

Harley came out of the house, wrapping her robe tightly around herself. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine..." said Deadshot. "Just, er, needed to clear my head a little bit."

Harley nodded her head, understanding, and he asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah... Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

At first, Harley looked like she was having trouble finding the right words to say to him.

"Harley?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry... I always wondered... Why did you miss?"

"Miss what?"

She added, "You know, back in Midway City... The helicopter..."

"Oh, _that,_ " said Deadshot, chuckling. "Um, well, that's easy... You were my friend, and my one rule while using guns is that I don't use them on kids or females."

Harley waited a moment before she said, "Really? Aw, how thoughtful..."

Deadshot just laughed. "You know, that's one thing I love about you, doll face, you're always full of surprises.

 _You have_ _ **no**_ _idea, pal._

Ignoring the voices in her head, Harley walked seductively over to him. "What else you love about me?"

"Well... Why don't we go back inside to find out?" replied Deadshot, giving Harley a sly grin.

Grabbing him by the hand, Harley led him back inside the house...

 _Two Hours Later_

" _Wow,"_ gasped Harley, trying to catch her breath. " _You've... been holding back."_

 _"So have... you..."_ replied Deadshot.

After her breathing was back to normal, Harley gave him a slow but deep kiss.

"I love you so much, Shot..."

Deadshot smiled back, and said, "I lo-"

Before he could say it back, Harley put a finger to his lips.

"Not yet... I want you to tell whenever it's time for me to be told by you whatever it is that you wanted to tell me."

 _Well, that makes sense, I guess._

"Okay, doll face... Now, let's get some sleep, I want to teach you some new stuff tomorrow. I know how to get Clown Boy to come to us, but I want you to learn some new thing so you can help."

Harley tilted her head to the side. "Like what, handsome?"

"How to shoot the way I shoot."

#################

"Are you positive that you're telling me the truth, Doctor?"

The Joker was currently inside of the apartment that June and Rick lived in, and while Rick was asleep, a terrified June was revealing some "important information" to the evil clown.

"I've known since 5 weeks ago."

Joker nodded his head, while his hands twirled around a Swiss Army knife.

"Good, good... I am _so glad_ we didn't have to do things the hard way. Now you never have to see me again... just as long as you don't tell anyone I was here. Understand?"

June quickly nodded her head.

"Perfect, then I'll just be on my way!"

Once he was gone, June immediately regretted giving him the information, but what other choice did she have?

#################

"Yeah, boss?"

The Joker answered, "Do me a favor, please, Jonny Boy? There's been a slight change of plan."

"What do you mean?"

As he began to laugh, the Joker said, "The game has reached its final level."

Looking up at the full moon, the infamous villain said, "And I just figured out a little cheat code."


	28. Enceinte, Part 1

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _ **Chapter 28 - Enceinte, Part 1  
**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot._

 _So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet._

 _Also, thank you so much to everyone who's been enjoying the story and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

 _"All right, so this is what we're gonna do..."_

It was the next morning, and Deadshot had brought Harley out to the back for some shooting target practice, with a row of scarecrows placed in the ground a few miles away.

"So, what, you want to me shoot their heads off or something?"

"Yes, but I want you to be able to do it the way that I'm able to," replied Deadshot, pulling out one of his guns to show her an example.

 _Boom!_

"See that? Five seconds, _pop_ , he's done."

Harley looked at her special white pistol gun that she was currently holding, and said, "Er... I might need some help with that."

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "That's why I'm here, doll face..."

She smiled at him, and he asked, "You ready?"

"Always..."

 _(Music playing in the background)_

"All right, then, let's go..."

 _I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_  
 _You're living in the past, it's a new generation_  
 _A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do_

Harley looked over at Deadshot, who shook his head. "Again."

 _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_  
 _Oh no, not me_

"Almost got it, but try again, doll face..."

 _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_  
 _Never said I wanted to improve my station_  
 _An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun_  
 _An' I don't have to please no one_

 _No ever said this was gonna be easy,_ thought Deadshot as he shook his head.

"Again, huh?"

"Yep."

 _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_  
 _Oh no, not me, oh no, not me_

As the last scarecrow fell to the ground, Deadshot said, "Okay, Harley, you're almost close, but I feel like something is just _missing_ here that's keeping you from doing it right."

"Well, what if I try doing it my way?" suggested Harley.

"What do you mean?"

She replied, "I shoot the way I always shoot, but just faster... instead of shooting the way you do."

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "If that's what you think will work... but we got to set up these scarecrows again first."

 _I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_  
 _You're living in the past, it's a new generation_

Laying back against the wall, Deadshot said, "All right, then, have at it."

"But you had me set them up even farther away!"

He just shrugged his shoulders, while Harley turned back around, and fired her gun.

 _An' I only feel good when I got no pain_  
 _An' that's how I'm gonna stay_

While Harley began to smile, Deadshot became surprised. _Who the hell is she?_

 _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_  
 _Oh no, not me, oh no, not me_  
 _Not me, not me_

As the head of the last scarecrow fell to the ground, Harley blew at the smoke coming out of her favorite gun, and smiled at Deadshot. "So, uh, how was that?"

"Not bad, Quinn," chuckled Deadshot. "I think we're ready to go."

"All right," exclaimed Harley, feeling excited. "Wait... where are we going again exactly?"

* * *

 _One Hour Later..._

 _"Are you crazy?!"_ cried Harley. "This is where Puddin' keeps all of his money!"

"Yeah, but if I recall, Clown Boy once told me that he doesn't really care about money."

"But he does _everything_ at that place, Floyd... and I mean, _everything..._ "

Deadshot nodded. "I know... and there ain't no better way than this to have him come to where he runs his little 'empire' in a heartbeat once he knows we've taken over the joint."

"But that's where... _you know_... all of this started."

Harley instantly remembered how she had felt when witnessing Deadshot fall into the chemical vat, as well as holding him in her arms, telling him that he needed to be alive so she could tell him that she loved him.

Looking over at the Axis Chemicals building that was a few miles away, Deadshot said, "I know that... it's kinda like a ' _bring it to full circle_ ' thing..."

He cocked his rifle, and said, "And it's gonna be the place where this shit ends... you ready?"

Pulling out the white pistol from her holster, Harley gave him a grin. "Always."

* * *

"Hi, boys!"

The security guards at the front entrance gate stepped out of his office to find Harley, who was patiently waiting to enter the building.

"Harley?" said one of them. "We haven't seen you here in a long time. Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know, just off to a bunch of places, having some fun," replied Harley. "But I remembered that I left somethin' very special over here, so I came to get it back."

The other guard nodded his head, but said, "Sure, no problem... however, you _do know_ that the Boss isn't here, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Harley said, "Well, _duh_ , of course I know that Puddin' ain't here right now. I can do stuff on my own without him."

"He knows that," replied the first guard that had spoken to her. "It's just a procedure thing... we'll let you in right now."

 _Buzz! Ding!_

As the metal entrance gates opened, Harley blew the guard a kiss, and said, "Thanks, handsome!"

A few minutes later, she and Deadshot were walking up to the front of the building.

"Remember, Harley, I don't want you _anywhere near_ me or the Joker once he finds me. All right?"

"Don't worry, just promise that you'll come back to me once this is over."

Deadshot gave her a grin, and said, "You got it, doll face."

* * *

"How could you let them go by _themselves?!"_

Waller simply said, "Because this has nothing to do with Task Force X."

"It has _everything_ to do with us," exclaimed Rick. " _Both of them_ have been very close to dying when the Joker became involved, and if it hadn't been for us, we would have lost another teammate."

"Look, I respect Diablo for the sacrifice that he made in Midway City, but this is-"

Rick interrupted her by saying, "Yeah, I get it, you don't want this to end up with you having your head on a platter... which is why I'm going to help them."

Waller just sighed, and said, "Fine, but I'm washing my hands of all this. Whatever happens is on you guys and the Joker."

"Don't worry," replied Rick.

A few moments later, outside of the prison, Rick went to his car, and opened up the back door.

"Are they coming?" asked June, who was in the passenger seat.

Rick just nodded his head, and smiled as Boomerang and Killer Croc began to head towards his vehicle.

"Hey, man, sorry that Katana can't make this one," said the soldier, once Boomerang came up to him.

The thief just chuckled, and said, "Ah, don't even worry about it... she does whatever she has to do, I do whatever I have to do here to help out my friends, including Sniper Boy and Crazy Pigtail Chick."

Rick then looked over at Croc, who said, "And I hope you understand that none of us are getting any special privileges after this is over."

"Yeah, I know that," growled the reptilian criminal. "But they're my friends, too... and I know Flame Boy would've also helped."

The soldier smiled, and nodded. "All right, then... let's go catch ourselves a clown."

* * *

 _Heaven_

"Where are you going, honey?" asked Grace.

Chato kissed her on the forehead, and said, "I'm just going to make some apologies to some people. I won't be gone long."

He began to walk out the door, but then, one of his children asked, "Will you still be able to read me a bedtime story, Papa?"

Chato smiled, and said, "Of course, sweetheart... I'll be back by the time you're in the bed, ready to sleep."

After that, the former criminal left his home, and began to walk down the street until he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

 _Hello, Chato._

He stopped walking, and looked up at the sky. "God?"

 _I have some news that may be of some importance to you._

"What are you talking about?"

 _Someone has asked me to perform a miracle... but since the person that the miracle is for is actually one of the people you gave your life for, I figured that you would like to help me out on this one._

Chato couldn't believe what he was hearing. _This is just insane!_

 _You're here in the Promised Land, my son, and you still think this is not real?_

"Er... sorry..." said Chato, feeling a bit embarrassed. "So, what, is this, like, a reincarnation type of thing?"

 _No, not exactly... I will explain everything in a moment, but first, I need to know if you will accept to help._

He turned around to look back at the direction he had came from.

 _I already sent Gabriel to tell your family about this once you and I started talking to each other. They understand._

Chato smiled. "Good... so, who needs my help? Floyd, Rick, Harley?"

 _You will know everything, my son, but I want to know if you are willing to help._

"For my _familia..._ I will do anything..."

* * *

 _"They did what?!"_ yelled the Joker, who was on the phone with Jonny T.

" _Your girl and her man are killing all of the guys and destroying everything_ ," replied his right-hand man.

The Joker gritted his teeth, and said, "Do whatever you can **right now** to stop them, Jonny. I will not let Deadshot destroy my empire of crime, _and_ continue to steal away the love of my life!"

 _"Don't worry, I got it covered."_

"I certainly hope so, Jonny... but do not, I repeat, **do not** do _you-know-what_ to _you-know-who._ Understand?"

Jonny replied, _"Loud and clear, J. I'm leaving that for you."_

After he had hung up, the Joker began heading out of his home, and made his way to his car in the driveway.

"I respect that you're willing to fight fire with fire, Floyd," said the Joker, aloud to himself. "But you can also get burned when playing with fire... and I'm going to just that by taking away the most important thing that could ever happen in your life! _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ "


	29. Enceinte, Part 2

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _ **Chapter 29 - Enceinte, Part 2  
**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot._

 _So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet._

 _Also, thank you so much to everyone who's been enjoying the story and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

 _Are you ready Steve? Uh-huh_  
 _Andy? Yeah_  
 _Mick? Okay_  
 _Alright fellas, let's go!_

"Hiya, boys, how's it hanging?" said Harley, entering a conference room, where a group of the Joker's more smarter henchmen were creating their next scheme.

One of them, whose name was Ricardo, said, "Look, Harley, the Boss is already on his way here. I don't think he would be very happy if he found out that we all got hurt by his little sweetheart."

In a sweet and affectionate tone, Harley said, "Oh, sweet lil' Ricky, I'm not gonna hurt anyone in here."

"You're not?"

Harley shook her head, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"No, no, no, no, I'm not gonna hurt you... I'm gonna kill you."

 _Oh it's been getting so hard_  
 _Living with the things you do to me_  
 _My dreams are getting so strange_  
 _I'd like to tell you everything I see_

"I am getting _sick_ and _tired_ of having to fight all you assholes!" yelled Deadshot as he wrestled and fought with some of Joker's thugs, as well as delivering head-shots.

The one that he was fighting at the moment said, "I hope you know that he's on his way here, asshole, and he's gonna beat the shit out of you once he finds out what you're doing here."

 _Boom!_

As the body fell to the ground, Deadshot said, "That's what I'm hoping to, but I'm gonna kick his ass first. _Who wants to die next?!_ "

 _Oh, I see a man at the back as a matter of fact_  
 _His eyes are as red as the sun_  
 _And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her_  
 _Cause she thinks she's the passionate one_

At one point, Deadshot and Harley ran into each other, and they quickly kissed each other passionately.

Once they pulled apart, before heading another way, she cried, "Remember your promise to me, Shot!"

"Don't worry, I got it!" yelled Deadshot, going in the opposite direction.

 _Oh yeah! It was like lightning_  
 _Everybody was fighting_  
 _And the music was soothing_  
 _And they all started grooving_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah_  
 _And the man in the back said everyone attack_  
 _And it turned into a ballroom blitz_

Once the rest of the Squad showed up (minus Katana and Diablo, as well as June, who had been dropped off back home), Boomerang pulled out his weapons. "All right, Flag, what's the plan this time?"

With a grin, Flag said, "Just fight and kill as much thugs as you can, and survive."

" _Ha-ha,_ see?" laughed Boomerang. "Now you're starting to speak _my_ type of language!"

"Are you two gonna keep talking all night?" cried Killer Croc, who was already dealing with the more larger thugs.

"Point taken," said Boomerang, who started running forward. "It's game time, assholes!"

Rick just shook his head, and laughed. _I still do not know what the hell is wrong with these people._

 _And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you_  
 _It'll turn into a ballroom blitz_  
 _Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz_

After doing away with several thugs in another room, with just one left, Harley used her bat to knock the motorcycle helmet off of the thug's head, and was about to shoot at his forehead when...

"Holy smokes! Jason?"

"Harley?" It was the young man that she had talked to back in San Francisco. "Wow, I almost didn't recognize you."

"What do you mean? It hasn't been that long since I saw you."

Jason replied, "I guess so, but your face looks... all happy and glowing and stuff... and your, um, things look-"

"All right, I get it," laughed Harley. "Come here, handsome."

She offered her hand to him, and Jason took it, but then, as she pulled him over to her, the former psychiatrist delivered a solid (but not too damaging) headbutt to Jason's skull, knocking him out cold.

After making sure that he was still alive, Harley looked around to make sure no one else was around, and began to try and find a safe place for him.

"So, how's your little daughter? Good? What about Pamela, she still making her little special dinner thing? Cause that was _so delicious_ the last time I had it..."

 _Oh reaching out for something_  
 _Touching nothing's all I ever do_  
 _Oh I softly call you over_  
 _When you appear there's nothing left of you_

"Ready for Round 3, bitch?" said Jonny T. "And I see that you didn't bring your little whore this time."

"You're gonna pay for almost killing my son, Jonny," said Rick. "Cause this is the last time you and I are gonna see each other."

Jonny laughed, and said, "Eh, I lived my life, but if I go, I'm taking you with me."

"Well, then shut the _fuck_ up for once, and let's finish this!"

 _And the man in the back is ready to crack_  
 _As he raises his hands to the sky_  
 _And the girl in the corner is everyone's woman_  
 _She could kill you with a wink of her eye_

 _"Harley, behind you!"_

 ** _Boom!_**

Looking back at her boyfriend, Harley said, "We got to stop meeting like this."

"Just remember what you promised me. Clown Boy should be here soon."

She was about to leave when she noticed that Deadshot was putting on his mask. "Pussy."

"Do _not_ make me knock your ass out right now, Harley."

Harley laughed, and she gave him a wink, saying, "Later, handsome."

 _Oh yeah! It was electric_  
 _So perfectly hectic_  
 _And the band started leaving_  
 _'Cause they all stopped breathing_

"Yo, Croc, heads up!"

 _ **Crunch! Whack! Wham!**_

"Thanks, Captain," said Croc. "You know, I almost kinda see you as a friend."

"Really?" Boomerang began to chuckle. "Aw, thanks for saying that... now I won't have to tell Katana to turn you into a bunch of wallets and satchels and stuff."

"Don't push it, asshole."

"Right, sorry, my bad..."

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah_  
 _And the man in the back said everyone attack_  
 _And it turned into a ballroom blitz_  
 _And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you_  
 _It'll turn into a ballroom blitz_  
 _Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz_

As he continued to go up to the higher levels, hoping that the Joker would be in the one place where it all started, Deadshot remembered what the young man, Allen, had told him.

"I ain't letting the Joker live and have you die, Harley," said Deadshot, talking to himself. "After tonight, I'm sending his ass straight to hell."

 _Oh yeah! It was like lightning_  
 _Everybody was fighting_  
 _And the music was soothing_  
 _And they all started grooving_

Right when it seemed like Rick was about to finish Jonny off, the Joker's right-hand man went for a low blow, and he connected. "Serves you right, asshole."

As Rick collapsed to the ground, Jonny stepped back a few feet, and began to prepare a small grenade. "Oh, and don't worry, I'll make sure to pay your little bitch a visit!"

 _I don't **think** so!_

The solider reached for his gun while Jonny got ready to throw the explosive, but all of a sudden, the grenade went off, and luckily, Boomerang was nearby to pull Rick away from the explosion.

"Holy shit!" cried Boomerang, once he and Rick were at a safe spot. "I didn't know an explosive could be that big from something as tiny as that! It even looked like that one time when Di-"

Rick coughed, and as he began to stand up, he said, "Later, Boomerang, all right? We still aren't done yet."

As they walked away, the smoke from the explosion began rising up and entering the vents. _I'm coming, Harley!_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah_  
 _And the man in the back said everyone attack_  
 _And it turned into a ballroom blitz_

After seeing that the door was locked, Harley used her mallet to create a large hole that was wide enough to let her unlock the door.

"Hello?" called out Harley, as she saw that the room was completely in darkness.

She searched for the light switch, and after she found it, Harley turned on the lights, and saw that only one person was in the room.

"Well, what do you know? I've missed you, my luscious and beautiful queen."

 _And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you_  
 _It'll turn into a ballroom blitz_  
 _Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz_

* * *

Deadshot was about to reach the level where the Chemical Vat room was at when, suddenly, a portal of white, electrical energy appeared in front of him.

 _What the hell?_

"Lawton! Lawton!" A voice cried out.

Deadshot couldn't see who was talking, but he could have sworn that the voice was familiar.

 _"Go find Harley! You have to find her now before it's too late! Turn back and save her! Find Harley!"_

Before Deadshot could say or do anything, the electrical portal suddenly vanished into thin air, leaving him alone again.

Turning around, the assassin began to head back down, thinking, _Don't worry, Harley, I'm coming!_

* * *

Harley was up against the wall as the Joker slowly approached her, with one of his hands holding a pistol.

"You know, Harley, it didn't have to be this way..." said the Joker. "You could've lived happily ever after with me for all eternity... but now, you ran off to Floyd, made love with him, and made him a proud father."

Harley's face suddenly went pale.

"Oh? Have you not told him yet? Huh... I guess June was right, then, but I could have sworn that you told him."

She replied, "I was... going to... wait for the right... moment..."

Joker began to laugh, saying, "Aw, how romantic of you, Harley... I almost sort of wish you could have done the same for me... but I guess that, now, it's too late for that to happen."

He was now in front of her, and he saw that she was starting to cry. "So, in the meantime, before Floyd eventually finds his way in here... what to do with _you_?"

Harley was about to say something, but the Joker quickly taped her mouth shut. "Nope, you lost your chance to speak after leaving me to rot in that wretched asylum, Dr. Quinn... now it's my turn."

With a smile, the Joker put away his weapon (for the time being), and he began to fondle with her breasts. "Let's go over the options, shall we? Do you want me to go with number one?"

* * *

As he traveled through the vents, Diablo tried listening for Harley's voice.

 _I know I just heard her voice a few minutes ago!_

From what God had told him, he needed to find her fast.

* * *

"Wow, these feel a lot bigger since last time... so, no, not this?"

Harley shook her head, and the Joker brought his hands down so that he could start groping her rear end. "Option Two, maybe?"

She started to cry a little harder, but still shook her head.

* * *

 _Where the hell could she be at?_ thought Deadshot, running as fast as possible while searching for Harley and listening for her voice.

" _Harley!_ "

* * *

"Wow, I'm surprised..." The Joker began to laugh, and went to another area. "Option Three?"

Letting out screams of pain, Harley's sobs grew louder and more intense.

* * *

 _Wait a minute... (gasp) she's in there!_

* * *

Harley began praying in her mind. _Please don't let my nightmare come true!  
_

"Still stubborn after all this time..." The Joker shook his head, and pulled back out his gun, aiming it straight at her stomach. "How about my final option?"

She shook her head, and the Joker began to laugh, unaware of the fact that the room was starting to go dark. "We have a winner, ladies and gentlemen!"

And then, all of a sudden, everything happened at once.

 _"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_

 ** _"Harley!"_**

 _ **Boom!**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Post-Note:** Some men just want to watch the world burn ;)_


	30. The End?

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _ **Chapter 30 (The End?)**_

 _ **Author's Note: Warner Bros and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad"**_

Deadshot paced back and forth as he waited for the news.

"Shot, please, you're not making things easier for any of us."

The assassin sat back down next to Rick, saying, "I'm sorry... I just can't believe I was this damn close to losing her."

"Well, what's important right now is that Harley's safe... and that we all continue to hope that the baby is safe, too."

Nearby, Boomerang nodded his head. "I hope so, too, buddy..."

"Me, too," replied Killer Croc, who had the hood from his sweater over his head.

Deadshot smiled, and said, "Thanks, guys... it means a lot..."

A few more hours later, June came towards them, followed by another doctor, who asked, "Which one of you is Mr. Lawton?"

Deadshot immediately stood up. "Uh, that would be me, Doc... are they gonna be okay?"

The elderly doctor said, with a smile, "It's a miracle, Mr. Lawton... sort of... no, no, don't be afraid, I meant that even though she suffered a few burns to her wrists and legs, Harley is perfectly fine, but also exhausted."

"And the baby?"

"For five or six weeks since it was created... nothing has changed. Still the same and as normal as ever."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you..." said Deadshot, shaking the doctor's hand, and giving June a hug.

She was surprised, at first, but then, she smiled, and returned the favor by softly hugging back.

"Is she awake?"

"She's resting for the moment, but I think you should probably be there when she is awake," suggested the doctor.

* * *

"Hello?" Harley was walking, but everything around her was nothing but blank space.

"Hello, Harley..."

Immediately, she turned around, expecting to see the Joker... which she did, but he looked different.

"You cleaned up," said Harley. "And your teeth are all fixed and... white..."

"Well, of course," replied Joker. "This is how you would want me to be if we lived like normal people, correct?"

 _Just like in the vision that the Enchantress made._

"I can give you that, Harley... if you'll let me..."

She was speechless, at first, but then, she said, "I... I... can't...?"

"But why not?"

"Because I love her, too."

Harley turned around, and saw Deadshot, except he looked the way he did on their first day in San Francisco.

"Floyd..."

"That may be what you _used_ to see deep inside of him, Harley," said the assassin. "But that will never happen."

Normal Joker shook his head. "You don't know that, Floyd."

"Man, your real and _only_ self almost killed her _and_ my child!"

"Harley, please, we could live a life in Gotham as a normal family, with pure innocence and trust..."

Deadshot chuckled. "Innocence is such a _strong word_ to describe a life in Gotham..."

Harley tried to make contact with the voices in her head, but she only got one response.

 _The choice must be yours, and yours alone..._

"Harley, please, I could take care of you."

The Joker shook his head. "You and I were _made_ for each other, Harley... You are the yin to my yang."

"I love both of you."

Harley looked at Deadshot, confused.

"I love both Harley Quinn, _and_ Harleen Quinzel. You've shown both sides to me, and I am in love with both of them."

Harley felt her heart skip a beat while the Joker suddenly started to vanish.

 _"Harley... I love you..."_

* * *

 _"What?"_

She slowly opened her eyes, and turned to the side, seeing Deadshot, who was sitting in a chair that was right next to her bed.

"I said I love you, Harley... You and our future son or daughter..."

Harley began to panic a little bit. _I never told him yet, h-how did he-_

"Whoa, hey, take it easy, doll face," said Deadshot. "It's fine, nothing happened to him or her... and June told me about you."

 _Oh. That makes sense._

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Harley smirked, and said, "I guess I picked up some bad habits."

Rembering the ring that was in his pocket, Deadshot said, "Well... Since I told you now that I love you, I guess now would be a good time for me to start."

"Start what?"

Before he could answer, however, Harley suddenly said, "Wait a sec, Shot!"

 _You can't be serious._

"I remember... hearing... Diablo's voice..."

Deadshot chuckled. "He's not with us anymore, remember?"

"No, I'm being serious, Shot... I could have sworn that I heard him yell out my name!"

Laughing, the assassin stood up, and said, "I think you need to rest some more, sweetheart. Doc said that you were exhausted."

All of a sudden, Harley began to feel very sleepy again.

"See? I told you... Get some rest, doll face."

He moved down to kiss her forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Harley smiled, and as he walked away, she said, "Okay... I love you, Floyd."

Opening the door, Deadshot turned to look at her, with a smile on his face. "I love you too, Harleen."

After he was gone, Harley closed her eyes.

 _I knew that I was smart enough to play-_

 _"Yeah, yeah, we get it, you love the guy. How many times are we gonna hear that?"_

 _"Hey, leave her alone, please? She's been through enough."_

 _"Oh, and_ _we_ _don't every damn day of the week?"_

Harley giggled, and teased, "Better play nice, cause for 9 months or so, you are gonna have to listen to the voices that might pop up in my child's head."

Once she said that, almost aof the voices in her mind went ballistic.

 _What?!_

 _Are you serious right now?!_

 _We have enough with Harley, now we got to listen to that little brat?!_

 _ **Hey, what did I just say?**_ _Leave her alone!_

Harley just laughed silently to herself, glad that, for hopefully a very long time, the madness and chaos was over.

* * *

As Deadshot went back to the waiting room, and sat down in a chair, Rick asked, "You gonna tell her what happened to the Joker?"

He thought about it for a moment before saying, "Maybe one day."

* * *

"Alfred?" Bruce said, looking at the person in front of him. "I found her."

 _"Wow... Um, congrats, Master Wayne, but I think it would be best for us to speak again after you have had your alone time with Miss Kyle."_

Bruce smiled, and said, "Thanks..."

" _Of course, sir..._ "

After hanging up the phone, Bruce went over to the person's face, and trailed his fingers gently over her cheek. " _Selina..."_

* * *

Before going back to his home, Chato looked up at the sky, and smiled.

"Thank for letting me save my family again."

 _You are very welcome, my son._

* * *

Later that night, Rick and June were in bed together, but instead of having sex, they were feeling their own child deliver his or her first kicks.

"I love you, June," said Rick, kissing her forehead.

Like Harley, June was also glad that the terror of the Enchantress was gone forever.

"I love you, too..."

* * *

Holding up a sign for the person he was waiting for, Boomerang looked at the older gentleman standing next to him.

"Hey, man, how you doin'?"

"Digger?"

Boomerang smiled, and said, "Hey, welcome back to America!"

Katana chuckled a little bit, and as the two of them shook hands, she asked, "So, what have I missed?"

As they went to go and hail a cab, Boomerang laughed, and said, "Trust me, sweetheart, it's a _long_ story."

* * *

Inside of his cell, Killer Croc was laying back on his bed, searching through his large selection of t.v. channels.

"Gotta love that high definition," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

 **Author's Post-Note: It's not even close from being the end just yet.**

* * *

 _ **Sometime after...**_

 _"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"_

"I do..."

Deadshot smiled.

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do..."

Harley tried her best not to cry.

"Then, by the power invested in me, in the word of our Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I now pronounce this couple husband and wife."

With a smile, the priest said, "And you may now kiss the bride."

Deadshot continued to smile as he stood up to clap for Rick and June, while Harley kept telling herself to not cry.

 _Too bad Waller couldn't let all of the team go_ , thought Deadshot. _But maybe now I'll be able to have my moment._

A few hours later, at the wedding reception party, he brought Harley out to a nearby meadow, where she asked, "What now, Floyd? I'm hungry, and all that food smell is driving me crazy."

Deadshot chuckled. "Trust me, this is way more important food."

Harley sighed, but smiled, and nodded her head, waiting for Deadshot to continue.

"Harleen Quinzel..."

She began to blush, her face almost matching the ends of one of her pigtails.

"You only get one chance in life to-"

 _Attention, everyone, the food is going by faster than usual, so if you do not come now, you will have to wait another hour or so for more food to come._

"Hold that thought, Shot," yelled Harley. "I got to get us some food!"

As she ran back to the hall, Deadshot groaned, and said, "Well, at least I won't get interrupted by-"

"You heard the man, Croc, I ain't waiting for that long for more food to come!"

 _Both of them?!_

Deadshot slapped his palm to his forehead, and muttered, "How much worse can this night get for me?"


	31. He Loves Me

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Chapter 31 (He Loves Me)_

 **Author's Note** _ **: I honestly have no idea how this story is going to end. I'm just going with whatever I can come up with, or what I find on Tumblr.**_

 _ **But if any one has suggestions or ideas for a particular scene or scenario, please let me know because that way, the story continues**_

 _ **And since we have a**_ _ **long**_ _ **time till JUSTICE LEAGUE, I do not plan on stopping anytime soon**_

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad"**_

* * *

As he went back into the banquet hall, Deadshot found the table that Harley was at, and noticed that she had gotten plates for the both of them.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing, just had to clear my head," replied Deadshot. "Thanks for serving me."

Harley smiled, and said, "No problem!"

While she continued to eat, Deadshot drank from his glass of wine.

 _Does every wedding have the same damn type of food?_

"So, you _lied_ to me..."

He looked over at Harley, and said, "What?"

"Yeah, when I asked if you'd ever been in love, but you told me no. You lied."

"What do you mean I... _Oh_..." Deadshot began to laugh. "Harley, if you think that I lied cause I was in love with _you..._ then you're wrong."

Harley frowned. "No, I'm not."

"Sorry, doll face, but you kind of are. I didn't exactly _love_ you at that point. We were just friends."

"But what about Zoe's mom?"

Deadshot said, "That was... something else entirely different... she doesn't count."

Then, as the music began to play, and various couples started to get up and dance, Deadshot looked at his girlfriend. "Harley?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that-"

"Hey, you two!"

 _Why is this happening?!_

Boomerang sat down at the other side of the table, setting down his own plate of food. "Jesus, I thought that bloody food line was never going to end."

"Well, good for you, sweetheart," smiled Harley. "You were saying, Floyd?"

But the assassin shook his head. "Later."

"Is this about the-"

"Harley, like I said, I want to say it at the right moment."

Deadshot then continued eating his food until Boomerang suddenly said, "Wait, are you two talking about the whole proposal thing?"

 _ **Cough! Cough! Cough!**_

Harley whacked her boyfriend on the back, and Deadshot mumbled, "Thanks... ugh... What did you just say?"

"Is this about y-" began Boomerang, but then, he saw the angry look on his friend's face. "I mean, uh, so how is the baby doing, Harley?"

She giggled, and said, "It's doing great, honey, and I am lovin' every second of it."

 _Oh,_ _ **sure**_ _, like we aren't the ones suffering up here._

As Harley resumed eating, with all of the voices inside her head making arguments, Deadshot looked at Boomerang, and whispered, "What the hell, man?"

"What?"

"You almost ruined everything!"

"I'm sorry, I had no idea you were trying to ask her yet, buddy."

Deadshot sighed, and said, "Well, just _be a little more careful_ next time."

As for Harley, the vocal battle in her mind continued.

 _"What else are we supposed to do in here, huh? It's not like we have our own damn espresso machine in here!"  
_

 _"It would be nice if we did..."_

 _"I know, right? That would make things a whole lot simpler!"_

 _"Are you all even listening to yourselves right now?! We don't have any of that cause we don't even exist or even have some type of body spirit form! All that we are is-"_

 _"The voices in my head,"_ sang Harley, as she began to drink some wine.

 _"Exactly, so stop complaining, and find something else to do."_

 _"Like what then, genius?"_

 _"Oh, I know! We could all look at Deadshot!"_

Harley looked over at her boyfriend, who continued to argue with Boomerang.

 _"Why should we do that? She does that_ _all the time_ _, it's sickening!"_

 _"Oh, just quit it, I think it's sweet... but I really do wanna know what he's trying to tell us."_

 _"Are you blind as hell, too? He's trying to-"_

 _" **Hey!"** yelled the more reasonable voice. "Stop talking, or else I will make sure you shut up permanently."_

 _"Oh, puh-lease, what power do you have exactly?"_

 _"Try me."_

For the second time in her life since falling into the chemical vat, Harley's mind was filled with complete silence.

 _"Uh-huh, I thought so... Harley, sweetie, just do us all a favor, and enjoy the party, okay?"_

 _"Sure,"_ thought Harley, and she got up to throw away her plate while Deadshot had gone over to talk to the newly wedded couple.

"Congrats, Soldier Boy," said Deadshot as he sat next to Rick, who smiled back at his friend.

* * *

"So, what was it you two were fighting about?" asked Harley, once she returned to her seat.

Boomerang, who wasn't paying much attention to her, muttered, "He got all pissed off cause he hasn't asked you to marry him yet."

 _"A-ha! See, I fuckin' told you!"_

 _"Will you shut the hell up?! We didn't even hear what he said!"_

"Huh?" said Harley.

Boomerang was about to repeat his answer when, suddenly, his own "little voice" started talking to him. _Are you fucking insane, you prick? You almost told her that Shot was gonna propose!_

"I said, er..."

 _Think, damn it, think!_

He then began to laugh. "He was telling me about that one time I was wasted apparently, and I was saying that I was gonna marry Katana."

As Harley began to laugh, Boomerang let out a sigh of relief. _That was a close one._

* * *

"You haven't told her yet?" said June, equally surprised as her new husband.

"I am telling you both, I have been _trying so many damn times_ since I got the ring," explained Deadshot. "But right after I say only a few words, something happens that takes away the chance of me asking her."

Rick began to laugh while June punched him in the shoulder. "You shut up, okay? You took forever, too, if I remember correctly."

"But I didn't take _that_ long, sweetheart."

June rolled her eyes, and looked at Deadshot. "Floyd, don't worry, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"You'll see later tonight... but you _will_ ask her tonight, I promise."

Rick just smirked as he thought, _If not, then it'll probably be after the baby comes._

"Thanks, June," said Deadshot.

"Don't thank me yet," replied June. "Now, come on, _sweetheart_ , I want to dance."

Listening to the music that was playing, Deadshot raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, June? This song?"

"Oh, don't start with me, Floyd, I already argued with Rick about it."

"Well, then, you'll see that he probably agrees with me," replied Rick.

Not wanting to cause any drama, Deadshot just chuckled, and said, "Sorry, June, I take it back... enjoy your wedding."

But after going back to his own seat, Harley suddenly said, "Come on, Shot, I wanna dance!"

"Harley, come on, not to this song, okay?"

She began to pout. "Come on, this song isn't so bad once you get used to it."

"I doubt it," said Deadshot, as well as Boomerang, who nodded in agreement with him.

Harley gritted her teeth, and walked over to her boyfriend, looking at him in the eyes. "Shot, _dance with me now._ "

Boomerang chuckled, and muttered, "She's got you all whipped up, mate."

Deadshot gave him a death glare, which made Boomerang quietly return to his food, and went back to Harley, who was waiting for him to answer.

"Okay, _fine..._ "

She squealed with happiness, and grabbed him by the hand as they went over to the dance floor, while Boomerang drank some more wine.

"She does have a point, though..."

* * *

Once they were with the other dancing couples, Deadshot put one of his arms around Harley's waist, and they started to slow-dance.

 _Close your eyes, make a wish_  
 _And blow out the candlelight_  
 _For tonight is just your night_  
 _We're gonna celebrate,_  
 _All through the night_

"See? This song's perfect to dance, too," said Harley, giving him a sweet smile.

As he looked back at Harley, Deadshot found himself being mesmerized by her beauty.

"Have I told you yet how beautiful you look in that dress?"

Harley felt herself blush as she replied, "No, but thanks for telling me... you ain't so bad yourself, handsome."

 _Pour the wine, light the fire_  
 _Girl your wish is my command_  
 _I submit to your demands_  
 _I will do anything,_  
 _Girl you need only ask_

 _I'll make love to you_  
 _Like you want me to_  
 _And I'll hold you tight_  
 _Baby all through the night_  
 _I'll make love to you_  
 _When you want me to_  
 _And I will not let go_  
 _Till you tell me to_

"I know you don't like talking about this," said Rick. "But I always used to be afraid that we wouldn't ever get to this moment in our lives."

June sighed, and nodded her head. "I know... me too... but that's all in the past... and now we can look to a better and brighter future."

"In six more months," said Rick, smiling, as he looked at her somewhat expanded stomach.

June smiled back, and the two of them shared a kiss.

 _Girl relax, let's go slow_  
 _I ain't got nowhere to go_  
 _I'm just gonna concentrate on you_  
 _Girl are you ready?_  
 _It's gonna be a long night_

 _Throw your clothes on the floor_  
 _I'm gonna take my clothes off too_  
 _I made plans to be with you_  
 _Girl whatever you ask me you know I can do_

"Shot?"

"Yeah?"

"You never told me what happened that night at Axis Chemicals... how I got saved... and what happened with _Puddin_..."

Deadshot replied, "Oh, that... uh, well... I didn't think it would matter, Harley. I was just glad that you and our child were safe."

"But what happened to Mister J?"

The assassin sighed, and said, "I promise that I'll tell you when the time is right, doll face, but I don't want to talk about it right now at our friend's wedding. All right?"

Harley just closed her eyes, and laid her head against him. "Okay, Shot..."

 _I'll make love to you_  
 _Like you want me to_  
 _And I'll hold you tight_  
 _Baby all through the night_  
 _I'll make love to you_  
 _When you want me to_  
 _And I will not let go_  
 _Till you tell me to_

"Shot?"

"What?"

Harley said, in a nervous tone, "Remember you said that... you know... you weren't going to raise a child in a prison?"

 _Oh, crap._

"Well... people change their minds, Harley... we'll find a way to make it work. I love our child as much as you do."

She kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Thanks, Shot."

 _Baby tonight is your night_  
 _And I will do you right_  
 _Just make a wish on your night_  
 _Anything that you ask_  
 _I will give you the love of your life_

After finishing another glass of wine, Boomerang began to pour himself some more.

"Better take it easy there, pal."

He turned to the side, and saw a young man sitting in one of the chairs at the table.

"I'll be fine, kid, I ain't gonna embarrass my friend like that."

The young man replied, "I certainly hope not. See you around, pal."

As he got up to walk away, Boomerang drank some more wine. _Why did he seem familiar? Eh, must be this wine..._

 _I'll make love to you_  
 _Like you want me to_  
 _And I'll hold you tight_  
 _Baby all through the night_  
 _I'll make love to you_  
 _When you want me to_  
 _And I will not let go_  
 _Till you tell me to_

As the song began to end, Rick asked, "So, sweetheart, what's next?"

June looked up at him, and gave him a grin. "Let's do something _fun..._ "

He chuckled, and looked over at the DJ, mouthing a few words at him.

* * *

"Okay, Harley, let's..." began Deadshot, but when the next song began to play, he immediately shook his head when he noticed Harley's growing excitement.

"Nah, nuh-uh, no way, I am _not_ dancing to this shit."

Harley rolled her eyes, and said, "Shot, come on, it's gonna be fun!"

"Harley, this is something that my daughter listens to!"

"And I'm sure you would have agreed to dance with her if she had asked you, right?"

Deadshot groaned, but then, Harley began to kiss him passionately.

"You know I hate it when you try to convince me like that."

" _Sure_ you do, honey... so will you keep dancing with me, please?"

Knowing that there was no way out of this, Deadshot sighed, and said, "All right, _fine_..."

 _I got this feeling inside my bones_  
 _It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on_  
 _All through my city, all through my home_  
 _We're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone_

"You know when I realized that you _liked_ me?"

Shot chuckled, and asked, "When was it?"

 _I got that sunshine in my pocket_  
 _Got that good soul in my feet_  
 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh_  
 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_  
 _Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop_

"That night we came back from Midway City, I was in my cell, and I counted all of the bars, saying _'he likes me, he hates me'_ , until I counted the last one."

"And what did you say when that happened?"

"I would've thought it was obvious."

Deadshot laughed, and said, "When it comes to us, doll face, nothing is ever that obvious."

 _And under the lights when everything goes_  
 _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_  
 _When we move, well, you already know_  
 _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_  
 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

 _Ooh, it's something magical_  
 _It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on_  
 _Don't need no reason, don't need control_  
 _I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone_

 _'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket_  
 _Got that good soul in my feet_  
 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh_  
 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_  
 _Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop_

 _And under the lights when everything goes_  
 _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_  
 _When we move, well, you already know_  
 _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_  
 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So keep dancing, come on_

 _I can't stop the, I can't stop the_  
 _I can't stop the, I can't stop the_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

 _Everybody sing_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Wanna see you move your body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _Break it down_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _Can't stop the feeling_  
 _Got this feeling in my body, come on_

* * *

Once the dancing was over, and all of the guests were sitting at their tables, Rick and June went up to the sta

"First of all, I want to thank everyone for coming here tonight," said Rick. "We couldn't be any more grateful for what you people have done for us.

"Second, before me and my wife say anything else, I think it's time for some toasts."

Deadshot began to chuckle, wondering who would be the first person.

"Floyd? What about you?"

He looked over at June, confused and a little bit annoyed, but when she gave him a quick wink, he realized what was really going on.

"Oh, uh, sure..."

Harley was surprised as he went over to the stage, wondering what he was going to say.

Once Deadshot was at the stage, and handed the microphone by June, he said, "Well, first of all, congrats to these two for tying the knot. I'm sure everyone here can agree that we are all happy for you."

Almost everyone clapped, and Deadshot continued.

"When it comes to deciding on who you want to spend the rest of your life with,

it isn't exactly an easy choice.

"I'm sure Rick knew exactly what he was gonna do after he and June started a relationship. But as for me... I've actually waited a long time for a moment like this... so, Harley, if you could join me?"

Everyone looked at Harley, who quietly went over to join Deadshot, a look of confusion on her face.

She looked over at June, who gave her a wink, and then, at Deadshot.

"Whether you act like Harley Quinn or Harleen Quinzel, doll face, you're the love of my life..."

Then, she saw him get down on one knee, and Harley immediately realized what was going on, now telling herself not to cry.

 _He actually loves me._

 _"Well, duh, any one of us could have told you that,"_ said the more reasonable voice in her head.

 _But why didn't you?_

 _"Cause it wouldn't have been that special if we did. Now, I believe you have an answer to give him?  
_

Harley returned back to reality just in time to hear Deadshot ask the question that she had never thought she'd hear in a million years.

"Will you marry me?"

She laid her head against his, and before she gave him a kiss, she held onto the microphone, and said the most obvious answer.

 _"Yes..."_


	32. Dreams Come True

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Chapter 32 (Dreams Come True)_

 **Author's Note:** _ **Not everything that is happy in the DCEU lasts long. Keep that in mind. ;-)**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners.**_

 _ **###################**_

 _ **Previously...**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!" yelled the Joker, who prepared to fire the gun at Harley's stomach.

Suddenly, Deadshot entered the room, and yelled, "Harley!"

 _Boom!_

Joker fired his gun, but instead of hitting her in the stomach, the weapon exploded in his hands.

 _"What the hell?!"_ yelled the Joker, his hands now burning with pain.

Harley screamed, as well, feeling the burning and scorching pain to her wrists and legs.

 _It's okay, Harley, I'm trying to make it go away._

 _"Diablo?"_ thought Harley, suddenly feeling very tired.

The Joker growled, and walked over to her, but Deadshot delivered a solid punch to his skull, knocking him out.

A few moments later, when the Joker woke up, he found himself in the chemical vat room, lying across one of the metal walkways above the vats.

"You son of a bitch."

Joker turned to see Deadshot, who looked extremely pissed off. "Why so serious?"

"Cause I'm about to make you go to hell," yelled the assassin, and before Joker could respond, he brought him up to his feet, then started hitting his face and punching his body multiple times.

 _"You think... you can threaten... my girlfriend?!"_

Whatever anger and rage he had been feeling ever since their first meeting, Deadshot was unleashing all of it onto the Joker.

After several minutes of torture, Deadshot then put his hands on the Joker's head and neck, ready to snap-

 _"Shot, wait!"_

He looked back to see Rick, who was slowly approaching him. "Don't do anything you'll regret... I know you want to kill him, but think about Zoe..."

"That doesn't matter right now," yelled Deadshot. "He tried to kill Harley!"

"I know, but can't you see that he is dying already?"

He turned back to look at the Joker, whose chest was showing signs of bleeding.

"Just let him go, Shot. He got what he deserved..."

The Joker spit some blood out of his mouth, and said, "Make your choice, Deadshot."

Turning back to look at Rick, Deadshot sighed, and gave one more kick to the Joker's skull before walking away...

... while the Joker then started to laugh.

"Thanks for playing, Floyd!"

All of a sudden, explosions began to happen around the entire chemical vat room, so Deadshot followed Rick out of the room.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

 _####################_

 _"Will you marry me?"_

 _"Yes..."_

Harley kept admiring the wedding ring on her finger, a wide smile on her face, as well as replaying his proposal in her mind.

The reception was over, and almost everyone had left the building, except for Rick, June, Boomerang, and Croc, as well as Deadsot and Harley.

And they were all sitting at a table, having a good time.

"Why don't you take a picture so it'll last longer?" joked Boomerang.

Harley rolled her eyes, and replied, "Hilarious, Capt. Crunch, but you and Crocky are the only ones left who haven't tied the knot."

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "It'll probably happen to him by the time his prison sentence is up."

"Oh, yeah, laugh it up, you two," said Boomerang. "But I bet I'll get married before the Big Guy here does."

"Dream on, pal," replied Killer Croc. "I'm way more better with the ladies than you."

"Oh, puh-lease," said Boomerang.

Deadshot groaned, and said, "Can't you guys choose anything else to argue about?"

Harley giggled, and said, "Just leave them alone, handsome..."

She gave him a quick kiss, and Deadshot smiled while looking back at her ring. "You don't know how long I have been waiting to put that damn thing on you."

"Is that what you kept trying to tell me all of those times?"

He nodded his head. "But now, I was able to do it tonight... thanks to you, June."

"No problem," said the doctor, smiling at her friend.

"Hey, what about me?" said Rick. "I'm the one who took him out to buy that ring!"

Deadshot laughed, and said, "Thanks, Flag... So when are y'all having your baby?"

"In five or six months," replied June. "You two are going on one month so far, right?"

"Yeah, but I feel fat already," pouted Harley.

"Sweetie, you _are not_ fat, we just had a lot of food and wine tonight."

"But what about later on,?" cried Harley. "I'm gonna be, like, the size of a house! So is Junebug over here!"

"Hey, don't be making her angry, Quinn," said Rick. "And besides, that's just something all of you women have to go through."

She crossed her arms, and mumbled, "I wish you guys had to go through something like this."

"I think us having to live through all those nine months is enough," joked Deadshot, with Rick laughing along with him.

"Just ignore them, Harley," replied June. "They would be lost without us."

Harley giggled, but then, she began feeling sad again. "And I won't even look pretty anymore when I'm all fat and stuff!"

Deadshot rolled his eyes, and said, "All right, come here, you..."

He brought her over to him so she could sit in his lap, and then, he said, "Harley, I promise that you will _never,_ _ **ever**_ be ugly to me."

"Yeah, right," chuckled Boomerang.

Harley and June both gave him a death glare.

" _Anyway..._ I know you're afraid of whatever imperfections may happen to you once it gets close to our kid popping out of you, but I'm still gonna love you, no matter what happens."

Harley's eyes began to sparkle as she held her boyfriend's face in his hands, and they began kissing passionately.

"Hey, that's what _we're_ supposed to be doing," exclaimed June.

"Sweetheart, relax, just wait until tomorrow... You definitely aren't going to be ready for what I have in mind regarding our honeymoon."

June smiled, and said, " _Is it something_ _fun_ _?"_

 _"You have no idea,"_ replied Rick, and then, the two of them started to kiss.

Boomerang sighed, and he turned to talk with Croc, but he was already gone.

"Eh, what the hell," he said, as he started drinking more wine.

Once the couples finished their makeout sessions, Harley said, "Ooh, wait until we tell Zoe the good news!"

"Uh, ha-ha, I think we're already past that..."

"What do you mean?"

##################

 _Previously..._

"Hey, Daddy, where's Harley at?"

"She's fine, just a bit, um... tired today."

Deadshot didn't want to add that she was resting in the hospital; otherwise, Zoe would have started playing _21 Questions._

"But it's actually good she isn't here cause I wanted you to see this..."

When Zoe saw the wedding ring, her face lit up with excitement.

"Really, Daddy?"

"I mean, it's not for your mom... you're cool with all this, right?"

Even though Zoe had become used to the fact that her parents were seperated, Deadshot always wondered if she had ever hoped for them to get back together.

Luckily, the thought had never crossed her mind.

"It's fine, Dad... You love Harley. I like her, too, and I know she likes me."

"Yes, she does," replied Deadshot, giving her a hug. "Thanks for understanding."

##################

"Well, thank you _so much_ for waiting for the _both of us_ to tell her."

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "I'm sure you telling her to be a part of the wedding can make up for that."

Harley squealed with happiness as she began kissing him again.

"Aw, come on, you're making me sick," cried Boomerang.

 _"Finally, someone I can agree with!"_ yelled the "annoyed" voice in Harley's head.

 _"Do you_ _ **ever**_ _shut the hell up?"_ exclaimed the "more reasonable" voice.

###############

A few hours later, the five of them walked towards Rick's car, with three of them ready to head back to _Belle Reve_ while the newlyweds went back to their home.

"Hey, congrats again on the wedding, you guys!"

Before entering the vehicle, they all turned to see a young man in his 20s, laying back against a lamp post.

"Hey, aren't you Allen?" said Deadshot.

The young man chuckled, and said, "I go by a lot of names, pal... but I'm glad you and Harley were able to save the kid."

"How did you..." asked Harley, looking over to Deadshot.

"It's a long story."

Boomerang just looked at Allen, and asked, "Are you _sure_ we haven't met before?"

"Probably," shrugged the young man as he began walking away. "Drive safe!"

They watched as he also pulled out his cellphone, moving to certain spots and areas like he was trying to find something.

"So what's next, handsome?" asked Harley.

"I got some ideas..."

###############

 _You're the light, you're the night_

 _You're the colour of my blood_

 _You're the cure, you're the pain_

 _You're the only thing I wanna touch_

 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

As Deadshot laid down on the cot, Harley sat on top of him, above his waist, and began straddling him.

"I think tonight's gonna be a special night for us," said Harley.

"Why is that?" Deadshot asked, his hands on her hips.

" _Oh, I'm about to show you..."_

Deadshot grinned, and said, "Bring it."

 _You're the fear, I don't care_

 _'Cause I've never been so high_

 _Follow me to the dark_

 _Let me take you past our satellites_

 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

" _Wow..._ " gasped June. "Where have _you_ been?"

Rick lifted his head up from underneath the blanket, and said, "Ask the questions later, sweetheart. Okay?"

"Ok, sorry... Continue..."

 _So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

After she took off the top half of her nightgown, Harley began to kiss Deadshot in a very intense and intimate way, with his hands moving to her ass.

" _Liking what you see?"_

 _"Girl, you have no idea..."_

 _(Voice inside Harley's head) Ok, she's even surprising all of_ _ **us**_ _!_

Harley grinned, and as she tossed her bra to the ground, she said, "It's about to get better, Hotshot."

 _ **[Author's Post-Note: I am not exactly great at writing sex scenes. My respect to those who can, but for everyone else, you have to use your imagination for this story.]**_

 _Fading in, fading out_

 _On the edge of paradise_

 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

"Okay, what the hell did you to do to your hands?" asked Rick.

"Why, what's wrong?" June asked.

"Nothin', babe, they just feel... smoother... Keep going..."

June simply gave him a grin.

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _###############_

 _"Hey, Shot?"_

As the two of them laid in their cot together, with Harley snuggled close to Deadshot, the assasin kissed her forehead. "Yeah?"

"We should be in a movie together."

Deadshot laughed. "Huh?"

"I mean it, we're awesome as a team! People would _love_ seeing us together!"

"Again... _Huh?"_

Harley playfully punched his shoulder. "I _hate it_ when you say that! Talk right!"

"Oh, you love hearing that... So, what kind of movie you had in mind?"

"A western?" suggested Harley.

"Fuck no," said Deadshot.

Harley giggled, and asked, "Aliens, then?"

"Nah, sounds too time-consuming..."

"Okay, then, what about something that, like, involved all the stuff you taught me in San Fran?"

Deadshot replied, "All right, you're getting somewhere... I got to warn you, though, I ain't really a PG-13 man."

"Never said you were, Hotshot."

"But you _definitely_ ain't one, either... and cause of that, I got some conditions."

Harley raised her eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't want the whole world to see _these..._ "

His right hand went over to her breasts.

"Or this..."

He then moved it to her ass.

"And no way in Hell are they gonna see-"

" _Okay,_ no need for that, Hotshot, unless you like wet-"

Deadshot exclaimed, "Harley, stop right there. Let's go back to the 'movie', ok?"

"You started it," giggled Harley.

Rolling his eyes, Deadshot kissed her quickly on the lips, and said, "Now that I think about it... Let's wait till you are officially my wife to talk about movies, okay, doll face?"

Harley felt herself start to blush as she smiled, and said, "Okay... I love you..."

As they began to go to sleep, Deadshot replied, "Love you too, Quinn..."


	33. The New Guy

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _ **Chapter 33 - The New Guy  
**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot._

 _So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet._

 _Also, thank you so much to everyone who's been enjoying the story and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it... and who thinks that the Joker is dead?  
_

 **Disclaimer:** _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

Although the past few days had been unbelievably amazing and wonderful, it wasn't long for things to return the way they normally were in the world that they lived in.

And it all started the day after Rick and June's wedding when Waller brought Harley, Deadshot, Boomerang, and Killer Croc outside to the Training Yard.

"First off, let me just say congrats on the pregnancy, Miss Quinn," said the government official.

Harley smiled, and said, "Wow, thanks, Boss Lady, you almost sounded like a good person that time!"

Waller just smirked. "I suppose that you and Lawton have some... concerns... in regards to what happens in eight months when he or she is born?"

"Er... well..." replied Deadshot. "Now that we're out here, Waller, I wanted to ask that if she could, um, simply stay here at the prison when it comes close to the kid's arrival, and sit out on whatever missions you have for us."

"Is that all?"

"Well, I mean, I'm all for keeping him or her, but this place ain't exactly a place for kids, so-"

He stopped when she held up her hand. "Tell you what, Lawton - if all of you successfully complete this new mission that I am about to inform you on, we will discuss more about _new privileges_ and see if we can come to an agreement. That fair?'

"Sounds good to me."

Waller nodded her head, and was about to talk about the new mission when Boomerang asked, "Hey, why isn't Rick here?"

"He and Dr. Moone are spending time away from Gotham to have their honeymoon," replied Waller. "But in the meantime, I am here today because there have been reports of unexplained absences and supernatural catastrophes occurring in Jump City."

"What, like the stuff we all dealt with in Midway City?" asked Deadshot.

"I'm not entirely sure right now," answered Waller. "There's a binder of information for all of you to look at, but I am hoping that you can stop this problem before it reaches Gotham."

Deadshot was still feeling a little confused, but he figured that once he looked at the folder, things would become more clear.

"So, you're gonna fly all four of us over there?" asked Killer Croc.

Waller shook her head. "There's a new teammate who will be joining you, and he's also the newest criminal to be sentenced here."

"Who's that?" asked Deadshot.

"That would be me."

Everyone turned to the left to see a middle-aged man, who was handcuffed, and being accompanied by several guards.

"Yo, Metal Head, what the hell is up with your mask?" laughed Boomerang. "Definitely matches the orange jumpsuit, though."

The masked man simply stared at Boomerang, and said, "That's not really your concern, Unicorn Boy."

Boomerang frowned, and said, "Okay, old timer, you _did not_ just call me a damn boy!"

"Well, you do _act_ like one sometimes," replied Killer Croc.

"Oh, gee, thanks for backing me up," yelled Boomerang.

" _Enough playing around,"_ warned Waller. "You all are going to have to get along with him, or else..."

She then turned to walk away, but stopped when Boomerang yelled, "So, does that mean you're turning back on those things in our necks?"

"What do _you_ think?"

Boomerang gulped as he looked at Waller's stony expression, and she said, "I thought so. You all know the rules."

Once Waller was gone, the guards walked away from the group of criminals, and began bringing suitcases that were filled with all of their supplies, suits, etc.

"Just like last time," chuckled Boomerang.

"Love the new hoodie," said Killer Croc, who began to change out of his prison clothing.

As for the new "bad guy", once his handcuffs were removed, he started rubbing his sore wrists, and after a moment of silence, he said, "It's certainly been a while... hasn't it, Floyd?"

Harley, who had no idea who this new person was, looked at her boyfriend, and asked, "You know this guy, Shot?"

Deadshot smirked, and said, "I just assumed that you were dead... considering how the last job went down."

"Oh, can't we just leave things in the past?" replied the criminal. "You weren't exactly successful, either, once everything was done and over with."

Before Deadshot could answer back, Harley suddenly went up to the new guy, and offered a handshake. "Hiya, Helmet Head, nice to meet ya, I'm-"

"Harleen Quinzel, or better known as Harley Quinn," replied the newcomer, who took her hand into his, and brought it to his lips. "I have heard much about you from your... _former companion_... it's a pleasure to meet you."

Deadshot simply remained silent, even though he was telling himself in his mind to remain calm and not freak out.

As for Harley, she felt herself blush, saying, "Well, thank you... what's your name, handsome?"

" _What?_ "

She looked over at Deadshot, saying, "I call almost every guy that, Shot."

"Don't be so upset, Floyd," replied the newcomer. "I was only being polite, and she didn't seem to mind."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," said the assassin. "And only my friends call me by my real name."

The newcomer asked, "So, we aren't friends, then, Floyd, after all that we have been through?"

"You left me to die."

"As did you," replied the masked man. "Surely no one can hold a grudge for that long?"

Harley suddenly said, "Yeah, Shot, he seems nice..."

Deadshot sighed, and said, "Let me think about it. All right?"

"Whatever you want, Lawton," replied the masked man. "And take all the time you need... if you have to... because it looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot more often."

The assassin just grunted in response, and the newcomer walked away to change out of his own prison clothes when Harley asked, "Oh, wait, so what do I call you?"

"Oh, me?" He replied, giving her a smile underneath his mask. "You can call me Slade..."

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "That's something different, _Deathstroke_."

Slade looked over at Deadshot, saying, "Wouldn't want her to get our alternate names mixed up during your guys' _fun time_ , would we, _Deadshot_?"

The assassin began to step forward, but Harley held him back. "Hey, it's okay, Shot, I'm sure he was just trying to be a good friend to you."

"Exactly," replied Slade, who then offered a handshake to Deadshot. "Care to call a truce?"

Deadshot waited a moment before walking over to Slade to shake his hand. "For now.. but I am warning you right now, Slade, I'm a whole lot better at what I do since the last time we saw each other. You don't want to get on my bad side."

From underneath his mask, Slade smirked, and said, "I was hoping you would say something like that..."

He paused his sentence to flick a small object in Boomerang's direction, and the three of them watched as the thief's favorite stuffed toy was sliced in half.

" _What the hell?!"_

Deadshot and Harley looked back at Slade, who added, "Because I would certainly hate for someone to get on **my** bad side."


	34. Death Shot

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Chapter 34 (Death Shot)_

 _Author's Note: Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners._

 _Oh, and whenever Slade speaks, just imagine his voice from TEEN TITANS, since my version is sort of based from that, and that's really the only version I grew up with._

 _#################_

After his unicorn was sliced in half, Boomerang ran over to Slade, yelling out, "You son of a-"

"Whoa, hey, easy man," said Deadshot, holding his friend back. "He didn't mean to, all right?"

"The hell he didn't," cried Boomerang. "He killed Pinky!"

" _Enough,"_ warned Deadshot. "You want to give Waller an excuse to end up like that one guy who tried to leave us?"

When he didn't get an answer, Deadshot said, "Good, now go and keep getting ready."

As Boomerang walked away, grieving over his favorite toy, Deadshot looked over at Slade. "Was that really necessary?"

"I always handle my warnings to people that way, Floyd," replied Slade. "Surely you can remember _that_ about me?"

"Unfortunately, yeah, I do, but don't do anything **stupid** or else that cold-ass lady is gonna have your head blown off."

"I understand, old friend," replied Slade, walking away.

As for Harley, she gave Deadshot a seducing glare. " _You know... We could change back in our room..."_

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "Er, not really a good moment for that, doll face."

Harley rolled her eyes, and she bent down to start choosing her new outfit.

"Which stuff should I wear for my bottom half, Shot, since I know you're staring at my ass right now."

"That... I..."

Harley giggled, and stood back up to walk over to him. "Come on, _play with me..."_

After a moment of Deadshot groaning and having to look at Harley's puppy dog face, the assassin said, " _Fine,_ but we better hurry and fuck quickly."

 _##################_

 _ **Later that night...**_

 _Setting: Somewhere in the outskirts of Gothamm_

It was close to midnight, and the Joker's henchman was finally done with stitching up his chest.

"You're all set, boss," replied Robert, or as the Joker would always call him, "Bob".

The Joker coughed a few times before saying, "Thank you..."

"So, is it true, then? Axis Chemicals is gone?"

"All of it..."

Robert sighed, and said, "Well, don't worry, boss, you can still do your work here."

"I appreciate it, Bob, but without Harley, my life is pointless."

"What about the Bat?"

Joker said, "Well... okay, maybe not _that_ pointless, but I still need to get her back."

Robert began to chuckle nervously. "Er, I hate to be the one to say this, boss, but from what you told me, she's head over heels for this Deadshot guy."

"Yes, but she can't escape what she used to be when she was with me," said the Joker. "That's always gonna be a part of her... and I know exactly how to bring it back."

"How's that gonna work?"

Joker gave his henchman a grin, and said, "All in due time, my friend..."

##############

Once the _Squad_ had gotten onto the plane, Harley had sat next to Boomerang, offering to stitch his unicorn back together.

" _Thank you so much_ ," said a grateful Boomerang. "You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"No problem, buddy," said Harley, giving him a sweet smile.

As for Killer Croc, he had thankfully been able to get his own seat by the window, so at the moment, he was taking a nap, dreaming about BET.

"Congrats, by the way..."

Deadshot looked away from the window to face Slade, and said, "Huh?"

"I noticed her engagement ring," said Slade, gesturing towards Harley. "You're a lucky man, Lawton, being able to take away the girl of the Joker."

"First off, I didn't _take_ her from that asshole," replied Deadshot. "She chose me, and second, you better not do anything funny."

Slade chuckled. "What, like stealing Harley away? I must admit, she is certainly very beautiful, Lawton, but I prefer being alone when it comes to that type of stuff."

Deadshot chuckled, and asked, "Are you just-"

" **No, I am not**. I have had my fair share of women over the years, Lawton, but in my life, there's no room for a relationship."

The assassin sort of felt sorry for his former partner, but it was only for a short moment.

"However, I will also admit that I am surprised about you and Harley. Planning to settle down once you're a free man?"

Deadshot smirked, and said, "That isn't exactly a good idea for a guy like me, Wilson."

"But what if that's what Harley wants?"

"Trust me, she doesn't want that, either."

Then, with a sigh, he added, "We're bad guys, simple as that."

Slade shook his head. "It may seem that way to some people, but in all honesty, everyone in the world is the same.

"It's our decisions, however, that justify our actions, Lawton... People make a choice, and it's up to them how they choose to let it affect their life."

Deadshot just stared at Slade, and asked, "What the _hell_ happened to you?"

"I lost someone close to me," replied the man also known as Deathstroke. "But I really should be asking _you_ that question - You're engaged to be married to Harley Quinn, and the two of you are having a child together?"

"Yeah, so? People change sometimes."

Slade laid back in his seat, and said, "Always full of surprises..."

#################

Once it was nighttime, everyone had fallen asleep except for Deadshot, Slade, and Harley, who had come over to sit in the middle of them.

"You boys playing nice?" asked Harley.

"Of course," replied Slade. "Floyd here wouldn't shut up about you."

Deadshot rolled his eyes while Harley said, "Yep, that's my Hotshot!"

Slade couldn't help but laugh at her new nickname for the assassin.

"You ought to just stick with Shot," replied Deadshot. "And how are you?"

Knowing that he meant their child, Harley kissed him on the cheek. "Perfectly fine, sweetheart."

Deadshot smiled, while Slade said, "I think I should try to find another seat."

"You don't have to leave," pouted Harley.

Slade shook his head. "I think it would be better for you to be alone together. Good night."

As he walked away, Harley turned to punch Deadshot in the shoulder. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing," exclaimed Deadshot. "He just... went through a lot of stuff."

"Oh..." replied Harley. "He gonna be okay, though, right?"

Deadshot looked back at Slade, and said, "Oh, trust me, when it's time to work... He gets it _done._ "

Meanwhile, Boomerang had woken up to use the restroom, and after returning to his seat, he was about to go back to sleep when Slade was suddenly next to him.

"Let me offer my apologies for hurting your... friend..."

Boomerang stared at him. "Um... Thanks..."

"You're welcome," replied Slade. "Just remember that as a warning..."

He walked away, and once he was gone, Boomerang held his stuffed toy close to his chest. "It's all right, Daddy's here, Daddy's got you..."

As for Slade, he looked back over at

Harley and Deadshot, a smile appeared on his face. _This might actually work out better than I had hoped._


	35. Who to Choose?

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

Chapter 35 - Who to Choose?

 _ **Author's Note: A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot.**_

 _ **So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet.**_

 _ **And I am obviously**_ _ **way**_ _ **beyond the end of the movie, but honestly, at this point, I just care about making a good story.**_

 _ **Also, again, thank you so much to everyone who's been enjoying the story and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc.**_

* * *

By the time the plane had landed at an airport in Jump City, and the five of them had checked into a hotel, it was a few hours until midnight, so everyone went into their separate rooms to turn in.

As he took a shower, Deadshot was starting to think more about his conversation with Slade about how both of them had changed.

 _What if Harley wants to settle down?_

 _Nah, she doesn't want that either._

The assassin shook his head, telling himself that he knew for sure that people like him and Harley would never be able to simply "settle down".

That's what made them the people they were right now, and it didn't look like they would stop anytime soon.

Meanwhile, Harley was sitting down on the bed, brushing her hair, and was also having a conversation with the voices in her head.

 _So, this is how life is when you get knocked up and become engaged to someone? (Sarcastic, annoyed voice)_

 _Oh, for the love of... she's not some reckless teenager, she is a grown woman! (More reasonable voice)  
_

Harley rolled her eyes. _You two can't just seem to get along, can you?  
_

 _What do you expect? We're different parts of your personality, sweetheart. (Reasonable)_

 _Yeah, well, nobody expected you to show up. (Sarcastic)_

 _Well, considering the situation that she is in, I had to make my appearance known. (Reasonable)_

Harley became confused as she thought, _What situation you talking about?_

After that, there was now only one voice inside her head, for the moment.

 _You still don't know whether you should be with Floyd or Puddin'. (Reasonable)_

 _Yes, I do, I chose Shot. I'm having our kid, we're getting married... (Harley)_

 _I am aware of that, sweetie, but believe it or not, there's part of you in here that still longs to be with Mister J. (Reasonable)  
_

 _Well, can't you get rid of it or something? (Harley)_

 _Sorry, but, no, we can't. That can only happen when you decide to **fully commit yourself** to either Deadshot or Joker. (Reasonable)_

Harley set down her brush on a nearby coffee table. _Well, then, I'll do it right now. I choose Shot._

 ***Momentary Silence*  
**

 _If I had a face, I'd be smirking right now... you can't just say it, or think it, Harley. It has to come from deep inside, from the bottom of your heart, and frankly, I didn't even believe you when you thought that. (Reasonable)  
_

 _Why not? I love Shot, and he loves me... (Harley)_

 _I know, but like I said, part of you still wants to be with Puddin... and whenever the final choice is made, it has to be made by you._

Suddenly, Harley looked at the door nearby. _Well, maybe I could get a second opinion._

But as she got up, she first went over to the bathroom door, and knocked on it. "Shot?"

"Just finishing up my shower, doll face. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just need to, um, get some fresh air for a moment or two... alone..."

She waited for his response.

"Oh... okay... _girl time..._ all right, that's fine, I was going to talk to Zoe anyway. Just be careful, all right?"

"You got it, handsome."

So, Harley grabbed her baseball bat, put on a robe over her nightgown, and left their room to walk over to the door that was across the hall.

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

The door opened up. "Harley?"

"Hey, Helmet Head... mind if we talk for a little bit?"

Slade stepped out of the doorway to look for any sign of Deadshot. "I'm not sure if Lawton would be exactly okay with that."

"I'll deal with him... I need some help with something from someone other than him."

Slade sighed, and thought, _Please don't kill me, Floyd._

"Well... okay, but not for long..."

* * *

 ** _Five Hours Later_**

Slade hung his head, thinking to himself, _No wonder Floyd's changed so much.  
_

"So, that's where I am at right now... I just can't fully decide yet."

Slade laid back against the wall, and crossed his arms. "Well, honestly, Harley, I can't tell you to be with... but I can say that you probably have a more healthy relationship with Lawton."

But before Harley could say anything else, Slade held up his hand. "Look, we've talked, and I've given my advice, Quinn, but I do need my sleep, and I apologize if I sound rude."

He then gestured to the door, saying, "And if I recall, your soon-to-be-husband is probably worried sick about you."

 _Oh, shit._

Harley quickly left the room, while Slade sighed, and muttered, "That woman is something else..."

* * *

Deadshot was peacefully sound asleep, but he was suddenly woken up by someone getting into bed with him, and wrapping her arms around his chest.

"You okay, doll face?" mumbled the assassin

"Just peachy, Shot... I'm sorry I took so long."

Deadshot turned to look at Harley, and said, "It's fine, I'm just glad you're here now... I was thinking, too..."

"About what?"

The assassin said, "Well, our future together, once the kid comes, and we're married... I just want you to be happy."

Harley kissed him on the lips, and replied, "I _am_ happy, Shot... can't you see that?"

"Of course, I can... I just don't want you to keep getting hurt."

"Well, as long as you're always with me, that will definitely never happen again."  
Deadshot smirked, and said, "There is no way in hell I am letting you be taken from me again."

"That's my bad guy," replied Harley, as she gave him a passionate kiss, and eventually, she fell asleep in his arms.

Kissing the top of her forehead, Deadshot smiled, and before going to sleep, he said, "Love you, doll face."

* * *

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_  
 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_  
 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_

 **[Dream]  
**

"Is she okay, Doc?" asked the assassin.

As an answer, June went over to Rick, giving him a hug, and started to cry while Deadshot looked back at the elderly doctor.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lawton... but..."

When the doctor finished his sentence, Deadshot was frozen in shock, for a moment, and then, he started to cry.

Rick sighed, and put a hand on Deadshot's shoulder to try and comfort him, but the assassin angrily moved away.

"You get the hell away from me," growled the assassin.

"Hey, mate, calm down, it's not his fault," said Boomerang.

Deadshot glared at his friend, and said, "Shut up before I knock your damn head off!"

"Floyd, please..." June walked over to Deadshot, softly grabbing his arm. "Just go see her... she needs you right now..."

A tearful-eyed Deadshot just shook his head, saying, "I can't... right now... I need a moment..."

Before June could say anything else, Deadshot walked away, and Rick tried to follow him, but June held her boyfriend back.

"Honey, no... he has to be alone."

Rick sighed, and he looked back at his friend leaving the hospital. "I know..."

 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

As he prepared his gun, Deadshot muttered, "Gotta do what I gotta do..."

Then, he used all of his strength to knock down the door of a particular bar where most of Gotham's "scum" chose to hang out at... and it was also the place that the Joker usually brought Harley to, as well as when he had shot one of his own thugs for _looking_ at Harley.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" yelled the bar's manager.

 _Boom!_

As the lifeless body fell to the ground, Deadshot looked at all of the people inside, and said, "All the guys in here that work for the fucking Joker is about to get their blown off... if you can leave before I finish counting to five."

 _Bid my blood to run_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Before I come undone_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

One of the thugs laughed, and said, "Who the hell do you think you are, tough guy?"

 _Boom!_

"Your worst nightmare... now where was I? Oh, yeah... _one!"_

All of the women began to leave the club, much to Deadshot's satisfaction. _"Two..."_

"Look, pal, you got a lot of nerve showing up-" _Boom!_

After pulling out his rifle, and making sure that there was no women or children around, Deadshot said, "You know, fuck it, I'm just gonna kill all of you assholes right now."

 _Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

 _"Shot, stop!"_

After he had finished his "massacre", Deadshot turned to see Harley, in a hospital gown, shocked at the sight in front of her. "Harley? Why are you here?"

"Shot, please, stop... you're a good person, you don't have to do this."

Deadshot gritted his teeth, and cried, "The Joker killed our child, Harley! He almost killed you!"

 _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
 _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

She walked over to her boyfriend, saying, "Shot, _please_..."

"Then, what in God's name am I supposed to do, Harley?"

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_  
 _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_  
 _Don't let me die here_  
 _There must be something more_  
 _Bring me to life_

As an answer, Harley went over to Deadshot, and hugged him tightly, letting out all of the tears she had been holding in. "Just stay with me, okay? Don't leave me... I can't lose you, too..."

Deadshot's anger slowly started to wash away, and as he dropped his guns, he began hugging Harley back. "I'm sorry, doll face... I just... our child..."

"I know, Shot, I know..."

 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_  
 _(Wake me up)_  
 _Bid my blood to run_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Before I come undone_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

* * *

The next day, the five of them went into a cafe, and sat at a table to look over Waller's folder of information to find out more about their mission.

"Hey, Shot. You okay?"

Deadshot looked at Slade, and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Just making sure."

The assassin chuckled, and said, "Thanks... okay, so according to this folder, the person behind this is someone named _Amylase Pile._ "

Boomerang frowned. "What the hell kind of name is that for a chick?"

"Or a guy," replied Harley.

Deadshot shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea, but this dude or girl must've watched a lot of stuff on _Discovery Channel._ "

"Why do you say that?" asked Harley.

As he showed the photos that were in the folder to everyone else, they began to understood what he had meant.

"Almost looks like my kind of place," said Killer Croc.

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "Yeah, well, we got to stop whatever the hell he or she is doing, or else this is gonna turn into some Jurassic Park or Jumanji shit."

Harley laughed, saying, "Aw, come on, Shot, that stuff only happens in comic books."

The assassin chuckled, and said, "Yeah, well, that's how it looks in these photos with all of these damn plants and trees and stuff."

Slade replied, "All right, then, where are we supposed to start?"

"Well, it says that there is this place... that... yo, Harkness, everything okay?"

A nervous Boomerang just gulped, and said, "Maybe you should ask _that._ "

Before Deadshot could ask what the thief had meant, a green tentacle suddenly came out of the fireplace that was behind the assassin, and swiftly wrapped itself around Deadshot's neck, getting into a tight grip.

" _What the hell?_ " gasped Deadshot.

 _Whack!_

All of a sudden, the tentacle fell off, and Deadshot turned to see Slade standing next to him, a sword in his hands.

"Thanks..." replied Deadshot, rubbing his neck, and coughing a few times.

"Don't mention it," said Slade.

Harley went over to Deadshot, checking to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine, doll face..."

She gave him a quick kiss while Slade looked out the window, and said, "Uh, guys, I think we have some company."

As the others looked in the same direction, Deadshot groaned. "Oh, _perfect..."_

"Here, Quinn..."

The assassin watched as Slade handed Harley his other sword, with the masked man saying, "No offense, you two lovebirds, but I don't think a bat or a mallet would be very effective in this situation."

Deadshot just smirked, and said, "You always had to be the guy to help a lady, huh?"

"What can I say?" shrugged Slade. "I was more handsome than you anyway."

"Really?" said Harley, laughing after Deadshot looked at her. "I'm _kidding!_ "

"If he took off that damn mask, it'd be a different story," replied Deadshot, who put on his own mask.

Slade chuckled, and said, "You're one to talk."

"Hey, mine is way more better than yours, Sling Blade."

"In your own opinion, yes..."

Harley rolled her eyes, and said, "Uh, guys, Croc and Boomer already left to fight the weird creature things."

The three of them looked outside to see the citizens of Jump City trying to run away and escape from the large group of plant-like monsters, who were starting to fight with Boomerang and Killer Croc.

"Okay, then, let's get this shit _done_."


	36. Cue the Music

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

Chapter 36 - Cue the Music

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot.**_

 _ **So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet.**_

 _ **And I am obviously**_ _ **way**_ _ **beyond the end of the movie, but honestly, at this point, I just care about making a good story. Oh, and whenever you see the lyrics, just imagine a fighting scene with all of the characters as if this was an actual movie.  
**_

 _ **Also, again, thank you so much to everyone who's been enjoying the story and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc.**_

* * *

After Deadshot, Harley, and Slade ran out of the restaurant, they watched as Boomerang and Killer Croc began fighting against the large group of plant-like creatures that were wrecking havoc and causing mayhem in the city.

"All right, let's get this shit started," said Deadshot as he loaded up his ammo.

 _(Music in the background)_

Slade pulled out his sword, and said, "I've been waiting forever to do somethin' like this."

 _On a cold winter of morning,_  
 _In the time before the light._  
 _In flames of death's eternal reign,_  
 _We ride towards the fight._

Harley looked over at Deadshot, and asked, "Think you can handle these plant freaks on your own, big boy?"

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "Don't worry about me, doll face, you just worry about not slicing your fingers off with that thing."

She gave him a wink, replying, "Ain't no need to worry, handsome, I got this."

 _When the darkness is falling down_  
 _And the times are tough all right._  
 _The sound of evil laughter,_  
 _Falls around the world tonight._

"So, can you guys talk, or are you all grunts and moans like those other assholes in Midway City?" asked Boomerang.

When he didn't get a response, Boomerang said, "Yep, same shitheads... oh, well, time to kill ya."

 _Fightin' hard, fightin' on for the steel,_  
 _Through the wastelands evermore._  
 _The skeletors souls will feel the hell,_  
 _Bodies wasted on the shores._

Killer Croc took a bite out of one of the creature's arms, and he quickly spit it out.

"I ain't much of a salad guy," he said. "But I don't mind ripping all of you to shreds."

 _On the blackest wings in hell's domain,_  
 _We watch the lands become._  
 _In fire and flame, and once again we know._

"Who the hell are you all working for?" asked Slade, as he used his sword to slash at the monsters.

To his surprise, one of them said, " _Mother Nature takes care of us._ "

Slade shook his head, and replied, "Well, then, let's see how Hell takes of all you _Little Shop of Horror_ knockoffs."

 _So now we're flying we're free,_  
 _We're free before the thunderstorm._  
 _On towards the wilderness,_  
 _Our quest carries on._

As several of them surrounded Harley in a circle, the former psychiatrist asked, "Hey, come on, don't any of you know it's unfair to gang up on just person, even if it's a girl?"

 _"You're a pretty one,_ " said one of them. _"She's definitely going to like you."_

"Who are you talking about?" When she didn't get a response, Harley simply shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, well, back to killing everyone of you..."

 _Far beyond the sun down, far beyond the moonlight._  
 _Deep inside our hearts and all our souls._

 _So far away we wait for the day,_  
 _For the light source so wasted and gone._  
 _We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,_  
 _Through the fire and flames we carry on!_

"Well, Lawton, I got to admit, I'm impressed," said Slade as he stood behind Deadshot. "I didn't think you had improved _that much_ since the last time we were together."

"You'd be surprised, Deathstroke," replied Deadshot. "Same goes for you. But why haven't you used any bullets yet?"

Slade just said, "I'm more of a swordsman, Lawton, guns and bullets are your kind of thing."

 _As the red day is dawning_  
 _And the lightning cracks the sky._  
 _They'll raise their hands_  
 _To the heavens above_  
 _Who descend unto their lies._

"Hey, Crazy Chick," asked Boomerang as he helped out Harley for a few minutes.

"What's up?"

"I could've sworn I seen you going into Deathstroke's room last night."

Harley laughed, and replied, "Oh, that was nothing! I just needed his opinion on something. What did you think happened?"

"Uh... nothing, sweetheart," said Boomerang, not wanting to get on her bad side after she had recently fixed his stuffed unicorn.

 _Running back through the mid morning light,_  
 _There's a burning in my heart._  
 _We're banished from the time in the foreign land,_  
 _To a light beyond the stars._

 _In your blackest dreams see to the need, that destiny is tied._  
 _And endlessly we're roaming free tonight._

"Where the hell are these guys coming from?" asked Deadshot. "It's like they keep multiplying!"

After Slade finished slicing off one of the creature's head, he looked in front of him, and saw something that was a few miles away.

"Come on, we got to go over there!"

 _And on the wings of a dream so far beyond reality._  
 _All alone in desperation, now the time has gone._  
 _Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind,_  
 _Day after day this misery must go on._

"Croc!" yelled Deadshot. "Come on, the place is over here!"

"Right behind you, Gun Boy," said Killer Croc, after spitting out some more grass and leaves and tree branches.

"Hey, guys, wait up!" yelled Harley, running over to stand by her boyfriend.

"Yeah, don't just leave us here!" cried Boomerang.

 _So far away we wait for the day,_  
 _For the light source so wasted and gone._  
 _We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,_  
 _Through the fire and flames we carry on!_

* * *

A few minutes later, Deadshot shot at the final plant-and-grass-like creature that had approached them, and said, "Enjoy Hell, asshole."

Then, they looked at the building in front of them, noticing that the outside was covered in vines and branches and leaves.

"This reminds me of that part in _Jumanji_ when they get to the house, and it's all raining and stuff inside."

Deadshot looked over at Boomerang, who added, "Then that crocodile or whatever tries to eat Alan... but I don't think we got to worry about that, right, Croc?"

Killer Croc just gave him the middle finger, making Boomerang laugh. "Aw, come on, man, take a joke!"

Slade rolled his eyes, and said, "Okay, so I'm gonna go up first to slice away all the-"

 _Boom!_

He and Deadshot looked over at Harley, who had already used the sword that Slade had lent her to cut away at the vines in front of them, and then used her feet to knock the doors open. "What? I was tired of listening to all of you just talking."

Deadshot chuckled, and he led the rest of his teammates inside the building, where they saw a bunch of science-related, lab equipment and multiple computers, as well as another group of plant creatures that had not yet noticed them.

The assassin began to move forward, but he was suddenly stopped by Harley, who held him back.

"Hey, let me take this one, Shot," she said. "There ain't so many of them."

Boomerang replied, "That don't seem like a bad idea, mate."

"Your bitch ass just don't wanna fight."

"I'm getting so damn tired of you talking crap about-"

 _"Will you two shut it for a moment or two?_ " hissed Deadshot, who then looked at Slade.

"I'm okay with that, Lawton, but you're the leader right now, and she's your girl."

 _(Music plays in background)_

Deadshot turned back to Harley, and said, "All right, doll face, do your thing."

Harley squealed with happiness, giving Deadshot a passionate kiss, and whispered, " _I'll thank you later tonight."_

"I'm hoping you do," chuckled the assassin.

With a grin, Harley handed the sword back to Slade, pulled out her own weapons, and started to walk over to the grass-like monsters.

 _Throw on your break lights_  
 _We're in the city of wonder_  
 _Ain't gonna play nice_

Harley suddenly stopped moving, and shook her head. "Eh, not really feeling that. What else you got?"

"Who is she talking to?" asked Slade, looking over at Deadshot, who shrugged.

 _Back door, cracked we don't need a key_  
 _We get in for free_

" _Much_ better," grinned Harley.

 _No VIP sleaze_  
 _Drink that Kool Aid follow my lead_  
 _Now you're one of us_  
 _You're coming with me_

As Harley walked over to the group of monsters, while also swaying and moving her hips back and forth, Slade said, "No wonder you like her so much, Lawton... she reminds me of-"

"Hey, we both agreed to _never_ bring her up again!"

Slade held up his hands in defense. "My bad, Lawton..."

 _It's time to kill the lights and_  
 _Shut the D.J. down_  
 _This place's about to_  
 _Tonight we're taken over_  
 _No one's getting out!_  
 _This place's about to blow, oh-oh-oh!_

"Hi, boys," said Harley, once she had walked up to the group of monsters, before getting ready to kill them.

 _Blow-oh-oh-oh_  
 _This place's about to blow_  
 _Blow-oh-oh-oh_  
 _This place's about to blow_  
 _Blow-oh-oh-oh_  
 _This place's about to blow_  
 _Blow-oh-oh-oh_  
 _This place's about to_

As the last creature fell, Harley stood up, and looked over at the other _Squad_ members, giving them a wave.

Slade let out a whistle, and asked, "Who the _hell_ is she, Floyd?"

"Man, I ask myself that question almost every damn day."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the forests of Jump City, inside a secret laboratory, the person known as Amylase Pile (according to the folder) was looking at her computer screen, which showed the _Squad_ searching through one of her secret headquarters. _  
_

" _My, my, my, what an odd team of characters,"_ said the woman. " _Especially the one with the pigtails... she's beautiful..."_

She then smiled as she watched Harley walk over to Deadshot, giving him a hug, with the assassin then shaking hands with Slade.

 _"Those two have exceptional skills, as well... this entire group could be **very** useful in my plan."_


	37. A Burning World, Part 1

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Author's Note: Enjoying the story so far? :)_

 _Disclaimer: Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners to Suicide Squad and the DCEU_

* * *

 **Chapter 37: A Burning World, Part 1  
**

As Harley began walking around the area with all of the test tubes and measuring cups and whatnot, she began getting flashbacks to when the Joker had convinced her to jump into the chemical vat.

"Harley?"

She turned around, and saw Deadshot, who looked concerned. "You okay?"

"Can I ask you something?"

He chuckled, and said, "Um, yeah, sure... what is it?"

"Would you die for me?"

Deadshot frowned a little bit. "Why would you ask that?"

"Just answer it, please..."

"Of course I would... but hopefully a _long time from now,_ after we've married and had our kid and grow old together and all that stuff."

Harley began feeling warmth inside herself. but then, she asked, "Okay, then... would you live for me?"

"Uh, yes?" Deadshot began to laugh. "Harley, come on, I'd do anything for you... you know that, right?"

 _He isn't like the Joker, honey,_ said the more reasonable voice in Harley's head. _That isn't going to help you decide._

Harley nodded her head. "Yeah, I do... I'm sorry, Shot, everything just seems like it's going... fast..."

"Oh, really?" said Deadshot, smiling at her. "Well, I mean, I guess it has been a year and a month or two since the whole thing in Midway City, but we'll be okay, Harley..."

He wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head, and Harley giggled. "Thanks, Handsome. I feel better now."

"No problem, doll face."

Suddenly, Slade walked over to them, asking, "Okay, lovebirds, we got a job to do, remember?"

"I am aware of that, yes," replied Deadshot. "Just relax, Slade, no one said it was gonna be easy and done in one day. You find out anything about this Amy-whatever?"

"Just that she has some sort of world domination thing that involves plants and stuff," answered Slade, showing the two of them all of the papers and documents he had been able to locate."

Deadshot took a look at the information, saying, "Damn, she must not have enjoyed the prices at the Garden Center stores at Wal-Mart, Lowe's, or Home Depot."

Harley chuckled, but then, she felt something touch her rear end. "Shot, come on, I told you later..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Before Harley could respond, a plant-like tentacle suddenly wrapped itself around her body, stopping just below her neck. "Shot!"

Then, she was suddenly dragged across the floor, and the assassin ran after her, going to what looked like a sewer hole.

"Oh, no, you don't," growled Deadshot, grabbing onto one of Harley's hands that she had been able to free from the tentacle's grasp.

"Shot, please, don't let go," begged Harley, now suddenly terrified.

Slade then walked over, and brought down the sword onto the tentacle, but instead of getting sliced off, it just grew bigger, and squeezed onto Harley more tightly.

"Wilson, stop!" yelled Deadshot. "Grab her other hand!"

So, the two of them began to pull as hard as they could, playing a game of tug-of-war (sort of) with whatever tentacle plant creature was down below.

"Please hurry, you two," cried Harley. "This thing keeps grabbing my- _hey, knock it off, plant freak!_ "

"Don't worry, Harley, I got you," replied Deadshot. "I ain't gonna let go till you're free of this damn thing!"

Slade nodded, in agreement, and they were almost close to pulling Harley out of the hole when, suddenly, they all felt a surge of electricity enter their bodies.

"What... the hell... is this woman creating?" growled Deadshot, using as much strength as he could to hold onto Harley's hand.

Harley let out short cries of pain, but then, she looked over at Deadshot, saying, "Shot... let go..."

"Hell, no, Harley, I.. I got this, all right? Y-you're gonna be... fine..."

"Shot, _please..._ " begged Harley, as she continued to feel the pain of the electricity entering her body. "T-the baby..."

Immediately, Deadshot became silent, but he still wouldn't let go.

"Floyd, please, let go," cried a tearful-eyed Harley. "Our b-b-baby..."

Deadshot shook his head, but then, the tentacle gave one final tug, and it pulled the former psychiatrist out of his and Slade's grasp.

"Harley!" yelled Deadshot, who was then preparing to jump in after her until he was stopped by Killer Croc.

"I got this, Floyd..."

Deadshot just nodded his head, and watched as his reptilian friend crawl into the hole, going after Harley.

But a minute later, the assassin said, "Screw it, I'm going in after them."

"Shot-" began Boomerang, but then, he stopped when Deadshot looked at him.

"Hey, that is the _woman I love,_ Boomerang, the mother of my soon-to-be-born child... the one I want to marry... and I am not about to let a fucking plant thing take her away from me, so we're all going down here, okay?"

Boomerang nodded his head, and said, "Lead the way, pal."

* * *

" _Wonderful,"_ said the woman that the Squad was after, watching on her screen as Harley (now unconscious) was being pulled towards her secret lab by one of her creations. " _I'll make you **all mine...**_ **"**

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...  
**_


	38. A Burning World, Part 2

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Author's Note: I apologize for not updating right away, but this is literally the longest FF story I have ever published (so far), and I am trying my best to avoid running into writer's block, which I have unfortunately come across in the past.  
_

 _Disclaimer: Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners to Suicide Squad and the DCEU_

* * *

 **Chapter 38: A Burning World, Part 2  
**

After several minutes of sliding down the underground passage that Harley had been pulled through, the other four members of the Squad had found their pathway split into two.

"Okay, me and Boomer will take the right one," said Deadshot. "Slade, you and Croc take the left one."

"Sounds like a plan," replied Slade, and he began walking down the left path, followed by Killer Croc.

Deadshot looked down the other path, and started to walk, as well, until he stopped after hearing the sound of a soda can being opened.

He turned around, and saw Boomerang drinking from a can of _Bud Light._

"Where the hell did you get that from?"

"From this tiny fridge I found back up there," replied Boomerang. "You want one, too?"

Deadshot rolled his eyes, and said, "Ah, screw it, hand me one."

* * *

"Hey, so what are you hiding underneath that helmet you got on?" asked Killer Croc.

Slade replied, "Nothing... I just prefer not to let anyone see it."

"Can't be worse than mine," chuckled the reptilian criminal.

"Well, at least you have both of your eyes," said Slade.

"Then, why not wear an eye patch or something?"

Slade frowned, and said, "Because I cannot bring fear that way to those who are my enemy. This mask, however, does exactly that... except for you and the other _Squad_ members, as well as Waller, Rick, and Moone."

Croc just nodded his head. "But don't you ever get hot underneath that thing?"

Slade shook his head, and said, "I made it so that it keeps cool while I am wearing it."

"Huh, how convenient..."

* * *

"So, what you think the kid's gonna be, a boy or girl?"

"Well, I always wondered what it would be like for Zoe to have a little brother..."

Boomerang chuckled, and said, "So, I guess you don't want it to be a girl?"

Deadshot replied, "Hey, no, I did _not_ say that... I'm happy with whoever it will be, as long as I'll be able to have them in my life."

The thief nodded his head. "Sure, sure... but you gotta admit, that's gonna be a lot of girls you gotta take care of."

The assassin gave him a look, and Boomerang said, "Right, I got it, shutting up..."

* * *

"You know, it seems like you actually know your way around here."

Slade looked at Croc, and said, "I have never been here in my life."

"No, not this, I'm talking about up top, the city."

"Oh, of course," chuckled Slade. "Well, let's just say that I have some history in Jump City..."

Croc asked, "Like what kind of history?"

Slade replied, "Let me put it this way, if it was a television show, it would need at least seven seasons before it could ever reach a grand finale."

Croc chuckled, and said, "Good luck with the way television is these days..."

* * *

As Deadshot finished his can of beer, he crushed it in his hands, and tossed it to the floor.

"Hey, man, come on, I could've turned that in to get some cash," said Boomerang.

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "Please, like that's gonna even help by the time _you_ get out of _Belle Reve_."

Boomerang just rolled his eyes, and opened up another can.

"Man, how many did you take from that fridge back there?"

"Just a few," replied Boomerang. "I don't mind sharing, though, if you want some."

Deadshot rolled his eyes, saying, "I am not about to enter a drunken state when we finally find Harley."

"Who said anything about getting drunk?" said Boomerang. "This just helps me calm my nerves, and get ready for whatever comes next. Besides, the way that this hallway is going and whatnot, it'll be a while before we even get to wherever the hell she is."

He offered his friend another can of beer, and the assassin accepted it, saying, "Fine, but don't ever tell anyone about this. Got it?"

"Loud and clear, Shot..."

* * *

" _What the..._ " mumbled a dazed Harley. "Where am I?"

She looked around, and saw that someone had strapped her to a table.

"Well, hello, beautiful..."

Harley turned to the side, and saw a woman around her age, who was dressed up in a tight, curvy, and revealing green-colored dress.

 _Oh, my gosh, it's her..._ _Amylase Pile..._

"Um, hi?" answered the former psychiatrist. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so... I'd remember a pretty face like yours."

She then began to put on some lipstick, which made Harley reply, "Whoa, hold up a sec, Amylase, I'm already taken."

"As am I, honey, this isn't for you... oh, and you can call me by my real name, not my anagram one."

Harley rolled her eyes. and replied, "Well, what would that be exactly?"

Amylase stroked a finger across Harley's body, and saying, "Wouldn't _you_ love to know..."

Harley gulped, and thought, _And people say that I'm a crazy chick!_

* * *

"Well, this is just great."

Deadshot and Boomerang had finally reached the end of the hallway, but now, they were standing in front of a locked door that was covered in leaves and branches.

"I don't suppose your bullets and stuff would help us out in this situation?" suggested Boomerang.

The assassin shook his head. "Doubt it... but I think we can do this the old-school way."

"Come again?"

 _A moment later..._

"All right, in three... two... one... **go!** "

Deadshot and Boomerang charged as fast as they could towards the door, planning to knock it down, but right as they were about to make contact, the door suddenly opened, and they ended up tripping over a few branches that were growing out from underneath.

"Glad you could join us," chuckled Slade, looking down at his former partner.

"Screw you, Deathstroke," growled an annoyed Deadshot, rubbing his shoulder while he tried to stand up.


	39. A Burning World, Part 3

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _Chapter 39 (A Burning World, Part 3)_

 _ **Author's Note:** I'm also planning on creating a crossover spin-off story with SUICIDE SQUAD and TEEN TITANS GO. Trust me, you'll love it... keep an eye out later today or tomorrow for it._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Warner Bros. and DC are the owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, etc._

* * *

"So, what is that you want from me?" asked Harley, who was strangely finding the woman in front of her attractive.

Amylase stroked her fingers around Harley's chest, and said, "Oh, don't worry, you'll find out soon enough... but first, I have to take care of your other companions."

Harley smirked, and said, "Well, good luck with that, honey, cause I have a feeling you're in for a hell of a beating."

The young woman brought her face downward so that they were now eye-to-eye with each other, her lips dangerously close to Harley's own.

 _"I accept the challenge..."_

* * *

Looking around the laboratory, Deadshot said, "This Amylase girl or whatever her name is sure loves science stuff."

"Yeah, no kidding," replied Boomerang, looking at his reflection through one of the test tubes.

" _HARLEY!"_ yelled out Killer Croc, much to everyone's surprise. " _WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

 _"Hey!"_ exclaimed Deadshot. "You can't just be yelling out like that, man!"

Killer Croc looked at him, and asked, "Why not?"

All of a sudden, a group of more plant-like creatures appeared from out of the shadows, and Deadshot groaned. " _That's why..."_

He whipped out a few of his pistols, and said, "All right, you leafy freaks, I'm getting tired of shooting all of you, so why not spare us the trouble, and just bring us to where Harley is at?"

As an answer, the plant-like monsters simply charged towards the Squad, and Slade sighed. "You warned them..."

"Guess they aren't very smart, then," chuckled Deadshot, before proceeding on with slaying the creatures.

* * *

"You know, for a girl that said she's taken," said Harley. "You're playing with fire right now."

She and Amylase were still dangerously close to each other. "Pray tell..."

"Well, gee, I dunno, you've been groping me, and now, it looks like you're about to-"

Before Harley could finish, she felt her lips crashing down onto hers, and Harley gulped. _This can't be good._

But suddenly, she felt Amylase pull away, and watched as the strange woman began walking away.

"What the hell was that for?" cried Harley, both angry and confused.

Amylase turned to look back at her, a sly smile on her face. "You'll see..."

Harley was about to yell some more, but all of a sudden, she began feeling strange. "What the...?"

"Oh, don't worry, Quinzel," laughed Amylase, a dark-yet-pleased expression now on her face. "Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

As the last creature fell, Deadshot groaned, feeling annoyed, and cried, "Where the hell did she put Harley?"

"Maybe up there?" Slade replied, pointing to a locked door that had a sign that read "DO NOT ENTER".

Deadshot walked over to it, but before opening it, he said, "Hold on, man... this seems a little too obvious..."

Slade began to respond, but then, Boomerang said, "Screw it, I'm bustin' open the damn thing!"

Letting out a battle cry, Boomerang charged into the room, running into the darkness...

... and a few seconds later, the thief was sent flying back outside, a vine wrapped tightly around him.

"Do something!" yelled the thief, just as the vine began shaking him around like a rag doll.

Slade tried to slice it in half, but like the previous time, that only sent electrical waves into Boomerang's body.

 _"Will you stop with the slicing thing already?!"_

As Slade put away his sword, Killer Croc grabbed the vine with his hands, and bit down as hard as he could, which caused the vine to release Boomerang, and quickly retreat back into the room.

 _CRASH!_

Deadshot ran as fast as he could over to his friend, who had fallen onto a now-broken table that had contained multiple vials and glass containers (luckily, they had been empty), and he began to help him up. "You all right, man?"

"Peachy," growled Boomerang, shaking off the shards of glass stuck to his jacket. "I'm gonna kill that Amy bitch when I see her."

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "We'll do it together..."

* * *

A few minutes later, after entering another room, the Squad saw themselves looking at an unstrapped table, as well as a giant computer screen.

"Damn, this bitch must be effing rich!" said Boomerang. "Look at the size of that damn thing!"

 _"Why, thank you... that almost makes me not want to kill you."_

Everyone turned to see the woman that Waller had listed in the folder she'd given to them, and Boomerang let out a wolf whistle.

"Amylase Pile, right?" said Deadshot. "Or is it something else? Cause that's a pretty shitty name for a girl like you..."

Amylase smiled, and said, "I can see why she likes you..."

Deadshot then frowned, and pulled out his rifle. "Where is she?"

"Oh, she'll be with us very shortly," replied Amylase. "She's a bit... occupied... for the moment..."

 _Great, now she's talking like the damn Joker,_ thought Deadshot, who then cocked his weapon. "I'm warning you, sweetheart, don't make me regret breaking my one rule."

"Well, that's a rule you're gonna have to break tonight if you want to save her," said Amylase, a sly grin on her face.

"Oh, trust me, I'm slowly starting to consider it," replied Deadshot. "And why all of these damn shadows and darkness and stuff? Can't pay the damn electricity bill?"  
Amylase simply smiled at the assassin, who was about to yell at her when he heard Harley's voice. "Oh, Floyd..."

Deadshot turned around, starting to feel relieved from hearing the sound of her voice, but then, he felt a strong force of energy knock him off his feet, and sent him crashing into the computer's control panel.

The rest of the Squad turned around, and saw Harley, who looked... _different..._

"Harley, look at me," said Slade, slowly walking over to her. "It's us, your friends-"

 _Whoosh!_

"Thanks for joining me," mumbled a dazed and momentarily weak Deadshot.

Slade groaned in pain, and replied, "Don't mention it..."

As for Amylase, she walked over to the two of them, and Deadshot asked, "Ok, what the hell did you do to her, Amylase?"

Amylase rolled her eyes, and said, "I cannot believe you guys have yet to figured out what my real name is."

"Well, cut the bullshit, and tell us already," replied Slade.

However, before she could answer him, Boomerang went over to Harley, saying, "Look, Crazy Chick, I don't know what the hell that Plant Bitch did to you, but you need to chill a little bit, and think about-"

 _Whoosh!_

"Why the hell hasn't this damn thing blown up yet?" growled a still-weakened Deadshot, who was now in the middle of Slade and Boomerang.

Amylase and Harley looked over at Killer Croc, who chuckled, and said, "I never took you for a cheater, Quinn..."

"Oh, you wanna go?" challenged Harley, walking up.

Boomerang slowly pulled out his cellphone, and turned on the recording camera.

"Man, what the hell are you doing?" asked Deadshot.

"What, this is, like, some PPV shit," replied Boomerang. "No one's ever gonna believe this!"

Deadshot and Slade just rolled their eyes.


	40. Penultimate Peril, Part 1

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _ **Chapter 40 - The Penultimate Peril (Part 1)  
**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot._

 _So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet._

 _Also, thank you so much to everyone who's been enjoying the story and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it... and as a reminder, I will be posting a crossover story that takes place in this "story universe", but will feature the TEEN TITANS GO characters... it'll be loads of fun.  
_

 **Disclaimer:** _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

 _ **Sometime Later...**_

Just as Harley and Killer Croc were about to reach the final moments of their fight, Boomerang suddenly yelled, " _Hold up a sec, don't fight yet!"_ _  
_

"What the hell are you talking about?" growled Killer Croc.

The thief chuckled nervously, and asked, "Anyone here got some kind of charger?"

Amylase rolled her eyes, and was about to say something when a bullet came from out of nowhere, and barely missed her head by a few inches.

"Let's call that my final warning," said Deadshot, slowly getting up and away from the control panel.

Slade was about to get up and offer his help, but Deadshot replied, "Nah, man, stay back, I got this one."

"Be careful what you say, Lawton," said Amylase. "You may regret later on that he didn't help you."

Harley was just silently staring at the two of them, waiting for Amylase's next order.

"Look, I am tired of doing away with all your damn plant freaks," exclaimed Deadshot. "And frankly, Pamela, I'm getting tired of you."

The villanious woman laughed, and said, " _At last,_ someone has figured it out. You're a lot smarter than I thought you were."

Deadshot chuckled, and replied, "Thanks... but you're a lot dumber than I took you for... since you're about to die soon."

Pamela shook her head, and said, "Oh, I am afraid not, Lawton... none of you realize it, but this city, as well as Gotham, are slowly about to belong to **me**."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll see," grinned Pamela. "But in the meantime, I'll let my _new friend_ take care of you."

"Again, what in the hell-" began Deadshot, but before he could finish, Harley used her "new powers" to send him flying back into the panel.

As for Pamela, she began to disappear into the shadows, saying, "Till we meet again, my friends..."

Deadshot groaned, and said, "Okay, this damn thing _has_ to blow up sometime."

"Frankly, mate, I'm sort of glad it hasn't yet," replied Boomerang.

The two of them, along with Slade, looked over at Harley, who still looked different since receiving a "kiss" from Pamela.

"Now, then, which of you shall I kill first" asked Harley.

Boomerang shook his head, and said, "Man, that girl must be inside your head or something! We're your friends, Harley!"

All of a sudden, Harley's eyes began to glow white as she raised her hand at Boomerang, who suddenly felt electricity going through his body.

" _For fuck's sake, what the hell is with this damn electric shit?!"_

Harley began to cackle, an evil grin on her face, and was about to-

 _ **Wham!**_

"Better?"

Killer Croc set down the now-broken computer onto the ground, and everyone else looked at the now-knocked-out-cold Harley.

"You couldn't have done that _before_ she shocked me?" exclaimed Boomerang.

"Hey, next time, _you_ try to fight her for that long," growled Croc.

"Look, stop it, all right?" said Deadshot. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

So, Killer Croc helped the rest of the team get away from the control panel, and Deadshot walked over to Harley, picking her up, then carrying her bridal-style in his arms.

"All right, Floyd, so how exactly are we going to get out of here?" asked Slade, as they began to leave the lab.

"Well, I think we should-"

 ** _Ka-Boom!_**

As the Squad started to run, Deadshot yelled, "Oh, sure, _now_ it decides to blow the hell up!"

"Not helping us, Lawton," cried Slade.

"Man, don't start with me," yelled back Deadshot, who then looked at the woman in his arms, wondering what was going on inside her head.

* * *

 _"Harley, look at me!"_

 _She turned to see Deadshot's face, full of compassion and love. "We're gonna get out of here, okay?"_

 _"B-but... the water... my ribs..."_

 _Deadshot went over to unlock her seat belt, while also trying to make sure he didn't make her injuries any worse._

 _"We're gonna make it, Harley, okay, just trust me-"_

 _All of a sudden, everything became blurry, and Harley could barely see someone opening the door that was next to Deadshot._

 _"Floyd, let's go!"_

 _That voice again... the young man..._

 _"No, save her first!" yelled Deadshot._

 _The newcomer cried, "Floyd, come on, we have to-"_

 _"Save the girl!"_

 _By now, the vehicle was 90% full of water, and Harley was starting to see black._

 _"Harley!"_

* * *

When the Squad had finally been able to return to the hotel, they had all gone into Deadshot and Harley's room, where the assassin had laid her down on the bed.

"Boomerang, get me a wet towel or somethin' to put on her head."

While the thief went to do as he was instructed, Slade started to make a call to Waller.

 _Ring-ring... ring-ring... CLICK!_

 _"What happened?"_

Slade sighed, and said, "Well, we got the Pamela woman to leave Jump City, but it looks like she's heading now over to Gotham."

 _"Well, that would explain the Joker..."_

"What do you mean the Joker?"

" _What?!"_ growled Deadshot, after hearing his friend's question, so after Boomerang had put a wet and cold towel on Harley's forehead, he was handed the phone by Slade.

"How the hell can Clown Boy be alive? Axis Chemicals was blown up to hell!"

 _"Well, apparently, he was able to cheat death again..."_

Deadshot tried to be as calm as possible. "Okay, so what do we now?"

 _"You try to heal Harley... and then, return to Belle Reve."_

"And after that?"

 _"Nothing..."_

Slade sighed, knowing that wasn't going to help Deadshot remain calm.

* * *

 _"What the hell do you mean 'nothing', Waller? I need to make sure that asshole stays dead."_

Waller sighed, knowing that he, too, did not want to hear this, but she remembered the final words Bruce Wayne had told her before he had left that night.

"Look, this feud with the Joker has gotten too personal for you, Lawton... you should worry about making sure Harley and your child are safe."

 _"But yet you expect all of us to do nothing while Clown Boy and Plant Bitch try to take over Gotham?"_

Waller replied, "They are not going to take over this city, Lawton... some other people are already taking care of it."

 _"What other people? More meta humans? The damn Bat?"_

"Exactly..." said Waller, before hanging up the phone, and ending the conversation.

* * *

"Waller, you better tell me who the hell-" began Deadshot, but then, he heard the sound of Waller hanging up.

Slade carefully took back the phone from Deadshot, and asked, "What happened?"

"She wants us to go back to the damn prison after Harley's feeling better," replied the assassin.

Boomerang, who had replaced Harley's forehead towel with another one, exclaimed, "Well, hell, how does that solve anything? Gotham's gonna be burned to the ground or something!"

Deadshot shook his head, saying, "Nuh-uh... I may not feel like Batman, for now... but if anyone's gonna put an end to Clown Boy, it's gonna be me."

Slade chuckled, and replied, "Now, _there_ is the deadly assassin that I remember. Mind if I tag along?"

"No problem."

"Uh, guys?" said Killer Croc. "What about Harley?"

Deadshot sat down next to the resting woman, and said, "She's going back to prison. And _you two_ are taking her back."

"Er, I don't think she's gonna like that idea, mate," replied Boomerang.

Killer Croc nodded, agreeing with his teammate, but Deadshot said, "Well, she has to... I am not going to lose her and my child because of this stupid thing I got with that damn psychotic clown... I'm killing the Joker..."

* * *

 **Gotham City**

As he stood by the fireplace, the Joker looked out of the window, and began to laugh.

"Come to me, Floyd... by now, you're just as damaged as I am... and I know that you think killing me will put an end to that..."

Then, he sighed. "But there's a certain Bat that also wants revenge ever since I took someone special from him."

Joker watched the fire slowly continue to grow.

"The end is near, my friends... _ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_


	41. Penultimate Peril, Part 2

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _ **Chapter 41: The Penultimate Peril (Part 2)  
**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot._

 _So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet._

 _Also, thank you so much to everyone who's been enjoying the story and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

When Harley woke up, she could instantly tell that Deadshot was not with her.

"Shot?"

A voice next to her replied, "Um... he isn't here, Harley..."

She turned around, and saw Boomerang, who had a sad expression on his face.

"What do you mean? Where is he?"

* * *

Slade looked at the person sitting next to him, and said, "You sure this is the right thing, Floyd?"

"What do you mean?"

The mercenary said, "Just letting those two take Harley back to prison without you telling her anything. I don't want anything to happen between the two of you."

Deadshot sighed, and replied, "I know she's probably not gonna like that I left without saying anything, but I'm doing this for her... and our future child... I am not going to let the Joker or _Poison Ivy_ ruin our lives anymore."

Slade chuckled, and repeated, " _Poison Ivy?_ "

"Hey, wasn't my first choice," shrugged Deadshot. "Had to call her something."

* * *

" _He what?!"_ cried Harley. " _Without telling me?"_

Boomerang held up his hands in defense, saying, "Hey, look, I wouldn't be so happy with him either, sweetheart, but he's doing this for you and the kid inside your stomach."

The young woman became silent, too shocked at what her boyfriend was planning to do.

"I'm sure nothing bad will happen to him," replied Boomerang. "He's one tough son of a bitch."

Harley just hung her head in her lap, slowly starting to cry.

* * *

After arriving in Gotham, Deadshot and Slade were walking out of the airport, but to their surprise, they saw a familiar face waiting for them.

"How was the honeymoon?" asked the assassin.

Rick smiled, and said, "Great... but, we had to come back to the real world eventually..."

He then turned to look at Slade. "Oh, I heard about you... _Deathstroke_ , right?"

Slade chuckled, and said, "To some people, yeah... you're that soldier guy who was dating the Enchantress woman?"

Rick frowned, but then, Deadshot said, "Hey, not now, you two... we got better things to worry about."

The mercenary just gave Rick a sly grin, and the soldier replied, "Yeah, fine, whatever... so, I'm guessing you didn't tell your future wife about this?"

As they got into Rick's vehicle, Deadshot cocked his rifle, and he answered, "Nah, not exactly... but trust me, it's better this way."

Rick nodded his head, and they began to head to where the Joker was causing mayhem.

 _Memories consume like opening the wounds_  
 _I'm picking me apart again_  
 _You all assume_  
 _I'm safe here in my room_  
 _Unless I try to start again_

While Boomerang and Killer Croc were playing cards at the dining room table, a still-weakened Harley was in the restroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Shot..." she said, in a low voice, speaking to herself. "Please don't leave me..."

 _I don't want to be the one the battles always choose_  
 _'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

As the Joker stared at the fireplace, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in..."

"He's on his way here, boss," said Bob, his new right-hand man.

"Yes, wonderful," replied the Joker. "Everything is going according to plan..."

"So does this mean you'll get Harley back?"

Joker shrugged, and said, "Women are _very_ complicated people, Bob... but, yes, I do believe she'll come back to me."

"What about Waller and everyone else?" asked Bob.

The King of Crime laughed, and said, "By the time they realize I'm not with Pamela, it will be too late... I'll have already dealt with Harley, Floyd, and the Batman..."

Bob nodded his head. "Yes, of course... but, um... why have the Bat come here instead of where Pamela is?"

"Cause this is where Superman died," replied the Joker. "And after tonight, someone else is going to die..."

"Who, Boss?"

The Joker just laughed.

 _I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
 _Or why I have to scream_  
 _I don't know why I instigate_  
 _And say what I don't mean_  
 _I don't know how I got this way_  
 _I know it's not alright_  
 _So I'm breaking the habit_  
 _I'm breaking the habit tonight_

"Alfred?" said Batman, as he drove the Batmobile to the Joker's location. "Make sure nothing happens to Selina."

 _"Of course, Master Wayne..."_

The Dark Knight nodded his head, and went back to focusing on taking down his arch-enemy, once and for all.

 _Clutching my cure_  
 _I tightly lock the door_  
 _I try to catch my breath again_  
 _I hurt much more than any time before_  
 _I have no options left again_

After a few moments of thinking and talking to the voices in her head, Harley looked at herself in the mirror again, and nodded her head, knowing what she had to do.

"Boomerang?" She said, stepping out of the restroom.

"Everything all right, Harley?"

She nodded her head. "Peachy... look, I need you two to do something for me..."

After she revealed her plan, Boomerang said, "Oh... well _that_ makes perfect sense..."

 _I don't want to be the one the battles always choose_  
 _'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

 _I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
 _Or why I have to scream_  
 _I don't know why I instigate_  
 _And say what I don't mean_  
 _I don't know how I got this way_  
 _I'll never be alright_  
 _So I'm breaking the habit_  
 _I'm breaking the habit tonight_

Stopping his vehicle, Batman climbed out, and after his feet touched the ground, the vigilante heard his enemy's voice.

"Glad you could make it, my old friend!"

Batman began walking over to the Joker, saying, "We are **not** friends, Joker... you took someone important from me..."

"As did you," replied the Joker. "And now, she's gotten herself involved with our assassin friend, but that won't matter because after tonight ends, she'll be back in my arms."

"Hate to break the bad news to you," replied Batman. "But the only thing that's gonna happen to _you_ is me handing you over to the authorities, and you'll end up locked away in a padded cell forever."

The Joker laughed, saying, "Perhaps we could share one... and I'm actually surprised to hear you say that, Batsy, because I figured you would break your rule as you did when you fought your _friend_ here."

Batman gritted his teeth, and replied, "You know damn well I did not kill him... he sacrificed himself to save this city..."

"And look what good that brought," said the Joker. "Dr. Moone caused all those people in Midway City to lose their lives, Waller has her little _suicide squad_ running around, and you're going all across the entire world with Lasso Girl on some kind of hunt for other freaks like us."

"I am _nothing_ like you."

Joker shook his head, still laughing. "Oh, Batman, don't make me regret not wanting to kill you after this..."

 _I'll paint it on the walls_  
 _'cause I'm the one at fault_  
 _I'll never fight again_  
 _And this is how it ends_

After Rick stopped the vehicle, Slade was about to get out when Deadshot said, "Wait a second, man... I changed my mind..."

"What?"

The assassin said, "I have a hunch that the Bat is also here with the Joker, and I don't want you getting hurt."

Slade rolled his eyes, and said, "Lawton, don't be ridiculous, I know exactly what I am doing. Don't let your emotions cause you to-"

"Wilson, I am telling you to stay here with Rick, and take care of Poison Ivy," said Deadshot.

Before Slade could argue back, Deadshot added, "I almost lost you last time... I ain't making that mistake twice."

The mercenary waited a moment before nodding his head. "Good luck, man..."

They shook hands with each other, and then, once they were gone, Deadshot began walking over to where Rick had told him to go.

 _I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
 _Or why I have to scream_  
 _But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean_  
 _I don't know how I got this way_  
 _I'll never be alright_  
 _So I'm breaking the habit_  
 _I'm breaking the habit_  
 _I'm breaking the habit tonight_

* * *

 _"What is **he** doing here?" _thought Batman as he saw Deadshot starting to approach them.

The Joker grinned, and said, "Ah, so glad you could join us, Floyd... now this fight can finally begin!"

Deadshot replied, "This isn't going to be a regular fight, Clown Boy... I'm gonna kill you once and for all."

"Maybe you should think twice about that, Deadshot," said Batman.

He looked at the Dark Knight, and said, "Look, no offense, but I am not going to listen to you this time. This asshole nearly killed the love of my life, and I'm about to make sure that won't happen again."

Batman frowned, and asked, "What would your daughter think?"

Deadshot felt a tug at his heart, for a moment, and then, he said, "Don't you dare bring her into this... and she'll understand..."

"Well, I'm sorry, Deadshot, but I can't let you kill him."

The Joker continued to smile as the assassin said to Batman, "Then, if that's how it's going to be... I guess I'll have to take care of _you_ first."

But before Deadshot could make a move, the Joker said, "Um, just a moment, Floyd... I have something to tell you."

The assassin looked over at Joker, who continued to speak. "Now, I must admit that I have had fun playing this game with you, but alas, all good things must come to an end."

Deadshot shook his head, and said, "Look, man, I already won this stupid game. Your chemical headquarters is gone, and Harley chose me. Game over."

Joker laughed, and replied, "So, because of those two things, you think you've won the game, my friend?"

"Pretty much, yeah..."

As the two of them looked at each other straight in the eye, Batman turned around, noticing someone else approaching them. _What in the world...?_

"Well, then, I hate to disappoint you, sonny boy" said the Joker. "But I am afraid that the game is still going... turn around, if you don't believe me."

Deadshot rolled his eyes, and he turned around to see what-

 _ **Boom!**_

As he fell to the ground, Deadshot looked at the small wound in his chest, and could see the blood slowly start to appear. It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't exactly good, either.

"Wha..." He was at a loss for words, so he simply looked up at the person in front of him.

Batman was about to move forward, but then, the Joker said, "Hold on there, Batman... you wouldn't want my men to do anything to your faithful servant and the woman you love, right?"

"You son of a..." growled the Dark Knight.

Joker simply smiled, and said, "Oh, don't worry, you and I will fight in a moment... but first... Harley, do me a favor, please, and end the game for me?"

Harley smiled back at the Joker, and replied, "Sure thing, Puddin'!"

She looked back at Deadshot, and asked, "Mask off or on, handsome?"

The assassin waited a moment before saying, "You ain't taking my mask off."

Harley winked at him, and said, "I was hoping you would say that."

Then, she fired another bullet, which destroyed Deadshot's red-eye-device, and said, "Nice knowing you."

"Wonderful, my sweet, luscious Harley," exclaimed the Joker. "I forgive you already... now, get rid of his body while I have a little fight with Batsy over here."

"You expect me to let her get away with that?" said Batman, as he watched Harley drag his body away from them.

Joker laughed, and replied, "Your fight is with me, Batman, and me alone... now come on, show me what you've learned since the last time we fought."

"Oh, I plan to..."

* * *

After making sure that neither Batman nor the Joker could see them, Harley quickly began to stitch clean up the bullet wound in Deadshot's chest.

Luckily, the bullet hadn't gone all the way inside, and she was able to apply some bandage over it.

"Cutting it a little close, don't you think?"

With a chuckle, she looked over at Deadshot, and removed his mask. "Well, I had to convince him, didn't I? Oh, and... um... sorry about your eye-thingy."

The assassin smiled, and brought Harley's face close to his so their lips would meet, and began to kiss her passionately.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," said Deadshot. "Sorry I left out that other part of the plan. I had to improvise."

"No problem," smiled Harley. "So, what now?"

Deadshot looked at the direction they had come from, and said, "Well, I think by the time the next chapter is over, we'll see what happens."

"Huh?"

The assassin laughed, and said, "Nothing, doll face... here's the plan..."


	42. Teaser

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 **Chapter 42 (Teaser)**

 _ **Author's Note - Don't worry, I have not forgotten about this story, just trying to make sure to end it on a good note, and then continue w/the sequel... if you all want one, that is**_

 _ **But until then, here's a little tease at what I have planned for something in one of the final chapters...**_

 _ **##################**_

 _"Move one more inch, and I shoot a bullet into her stomach!"_

 _Deadshot stopped in his tracks, but kept his eyes on the Joker, who had one arm around Harley's neck, and was pointing a gun at her slightly growing belly with the othet hand._

 _"Puddin... please... don't..."_

 _Joker shook his head. "You don't get to decide anymore what I can and can't do, you filthy traitor."_

 _Deadshot growled, and said, "Look, Clown Boy, this is between you and me right now... Leave her out of this... me and you can fight one-on-one, man to man."_

 _To his surprise, Joker released Harley from his grip, but said nothing as she began running towards Deadshot._

 _"Shh, shh, it's okay... I'm right here with you, doll face," said the assassin, trying to comfort the sobbing young woman in his arms... not noticing the Joker's evil grin as the villanious monster raised up his gun._

 _ **Boom! Cling!**_

Deadshot and Harley... and even the Joker were speechless.

" _Don't mess with my friends,"_ growled Boomerang.

The Joker blinked his eyes a few times, and said, "I... cannot... believe... I was stopped by a damn toy."

Deadshot looked at the now-exploded stuffed animal, and said, "Sorry, man, I know Harley just fixed it for you."

"Nah, that one's in a safe place," replied the thief. "I used a backup."

"Okay, sorry to interrupt this sweet moment," said the Joker. "But I have places to be, and people to kill."

Deadshot frowned, and looked over at Boomerang. "Take Harley out of here. Get her some place safe."

"No, I'm not leaving you," cried Harley.

"Look, doll face, I promise I'll be okay," replied Deadshot. "I just want to deal with this clown once and for all."

The Joker chuckled, and said, "I have heard that _so many times..._ "

Looking at his evil foe, the assassin began to walk towards him... leaving his weapons on the ground.

"Well, I must admit, I am surprised," said the Joker. "No big or loaded guns?"

Deadshot shook his head. "I wanted us to settle this old-school... like men..."

The Joker let out another laugh.

"Unless you want to prove to us all that you're just a pasty-ass pussy."

The Joker frowned, and he started to roll up his sleeves.

"All right, Floyd... if that's how you want to end the game, then so be it."

"Oh, trust me, I'm gonna enjoy the hell out of this," grinned Deadshot.

From their safe spot a few feet away, Harley watched as she quietly hoped for-

" _Harley! Stay right there!"_

She turned around, afraid for her friend, but to her surprise, the former psychiatrist found him holding up his phone, as if he was about to take a picture.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to catch... _ah-ha, hell yeah, got him!"_

Harley just gave him a look, and Boomerang said, "What? Everyone plays this thing."

She shook her head, but found herself chuckling. "What the hell is wrong with us?"

Boomerang laughed, and he said, "Nothing... it's actually what the hell is wrong with everyone else.


	43. Update

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 **Chapter 43 (Update)**

 ** _Okay, everyone, I have good news, but I also have some bad news... the good news is that I would like to thank everyone for reading this story, and leaving me reviews... it means a lot to me, really.  
_**

 ** _The bad news is that I may have to take some time to make sure that this story gets finished the right way, and will smoothly transition into the still-untitled sequel I have planned. I also don't want this to end up like other stories I have written in the past, due to a terrible problem that is known as "writer's block", and I do not intend to leave this story unfinished._**

 ** _So, in conclusion, I hope you can be patient with me through all of this, and know that the story WILL conclude.  
_**


	44. The Final Chapter, Part 1

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _ **Chapter 44 - The Final Chapter, Part 1  
**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _A bit of a warning... I never really read a lot of DC comic books as a kid, so instead, I watched the cartoons and tv shows and animated/live-action movies and whatnot._

 _So, there may be certain times in the story where the characters may seem OOC, and for that, I do apologize, cause I am simply going from what I've seen on film and television, as well as the Internet._

 _Also, thank you so much to everyone who's been enjoying the story and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

 _Previously..._

Several hours after returning from Slade's room, Harley was sound asleep until she felt Deadshot wake her up.

 _"What time is it?"_ mumbled Harley.

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "It's almost six in the morning, doll face..."

Harley groaned, and replied, "Well, you better have woken me up for something important..."

"It is, trust me..." Deadshot then let out a sigh, and added, "Look, if, by some miracle or something, we end up running into Clown Boy again... I need you to kill me."

That definitely woke up Harley. _"Wait, what?!"_

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "Not _literally_ kill me, Harley, just make it look convincing enough so that Joker thinks you've gone back to him."

She rolled her eyes, and replied, "Oh, please, like that will ever work..."

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

 _And now, back to our regularly scheduled programming..._

"Look, handsome, I never actually agreed to that bet."

Deadshot just laughed, and shook his head. "It's fine, Harley... but I did tell you, didn't I?"

"Oh, whatever," said Harley. "So, again, what do we do now?"

"You go and deal with that Pamela lady," replied Deadshot. "I'll take care of Clown Boy."

"What about the Batman?"

Deadshot sighed, and said, "Let's just say that I'm gonna end up doing something that I am going to regret..."

Harley just gave him a confused look.

* * *

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," growled Batman, who was holding onto his enemy from the shirt collar.

As their fight continued on, neither one showed signs of slowing down, but they weren't exactly feeling like brand new at the moment.

"Well, then, I guess that's something you'll have to live with for the rest of your life," taunted the Joker. "Either that, or the fact that you weren't able to save your trustful servant or Selina..."

"I thought you said..."

The Joker shrugged his shoulders. "I can't help the fact that not all of my men aren't able to follow my orders. Sometimes it comes in handy... other times, well..."

"You son of a... you're lying," said Batman.

His arch-enemy replied, "Maybe I am, maybe not... I guess you'll have to find out for yourself, won't you?"

 _Alfred... Selina..._

Batman released the Joker from his grip, and as he fell to the ground, the Dark Knight said, "It didn't have to be this way, Joker... you could have been someone else."

The Joker rolled his eyes. "What fun would that have been, Batsy? Why would I choose to be a disfigured outcast when I can be a notorious Crime God?"

Giving his longtime foe a grin, he added, "And why would someone like you want to be an orphaned boy when you can be a superhero?"

Batman didn't give an answer, so instead, as he headed back to the Batmobile, the Joker cried out, "Until we meet again, Batman!"

 _"Oh, trust me, there won't be a next time..."_

The Joker then began to frown, and started turning around. "Who in the hell-"

 _Whack!_

As he fell to the ground, the Joker rubbed his jaw, and looked up at the person standing in front of him. "Impossible... you're supposed to be dead."

"That's how I felt about you, Clown Boy," replied Deadshot. "But, here we are... and this time, I'm going to make sure you stay dead."

The Joker gritted his teeth, and was about to respond when he saw something, from the corner of his eye, that brought a smile to his face.

"Well, if that's how it is, Floyd... then I can promise you that someone _will_ die tonight... and I think I know who the first candidate can be."

Deadshot frowned, confused, and asked, "Who in the hell are you talking about?"

Instead of speaking his answer, the Joker pulled out a miniature gun, and fired some more of the chemical gas that had previously been inside Deadshot's internal system.

" _You have got to be fuckin' kidding me_!" yelled Deadshot, closing his eyes, and trying his best to make the mist and smoke disappear as quickly as possible.

After a minute or so, however, the assassin opened his eyes to see the Joker, now standing a few feet away, aiming a gun at-

" _Harley!_ " cried Deadshot, now running towards them.

But after the assassin had reached the halfway point, the Joker cried out, "Move one more inch, and I shoot a bullet into her stomach!"

Deadshot stopped in his tracks, keeping his eyes on the Joker, who had one arm around Harley's neck, and was pointing a gun at her slightly growing belly with the other hand.

" _Puddin... please... don't..._ "

Looking at the young woman, the Joker shook his head. "You don't get to decide anymore what I can and can't do, you filthy traitor."

 _Come on, Lawton, think, think!_ Deadshot gritted his teeth, and exclaimed, "Look, Clown Boy, this is between you and me right now... Leave her out of this... me and you can fight one-on-one, man to man."

To his surprise, the Joker released Harley from his grip, but said nothing as she began running towards Deadshot.

"Shh, shh, it's okay... I'm right here with you, doll face," said the assassin, trying to comfort the sobbing young woman in his arms... not noticing the Joker's evil grin as the villanious monster raised up his gun.

 _ **Boom!  
**_

 _ **"Harley!"**_

The Joker frowned, and said, "Damn it, I missed..."

As Harley began to cry out in pain, Deadshot used whatever he had in his suit's pockets to stop her right arm from bleeding.

"No matter," laughed the Joker. "This last one should do the trick!"

 ** _Boom!_**

 ** _Poof!_**

After the bullet had been fired, the Joker - now speechless - dropped the gun to the floor, and turned to see the newcomer that had arrived.

" _Don't mess with my friends,"_ growled Boomerang.

 _"My hero,"_ sighed Harley, giving her friend a small smile, while Deadshot let out a chuckle, and rolled his eyes.

The Joker, meanwhile, blinked his own eyes a few times, and said, "I... cannot... believe... I was stopped by a damn toy."

Deadshot looked at the now-exploded stuffed animal, and said, "Sorry, man, I know Harley just fixed it for you."

"Nah, that one's in a safe place," replied the thief. "I used a backup."

"Okay, sorry to interrupt this sweet moment," said the Joker. "But I have places to be, and people to kill."

Deadshot frowned, and looked over at Boomerang. "Take Harley out of here. Get her some place safe."

"No, I'm not leaving you," cried Harley, trying to ignore the pain coming from her bandaged arm.

"Look, doll face, I promise I'll be okay," replied Deadshot. "I just want to deal with this clown once and for all."

The Joker chuckled, and said, "I have heard that _so many times,_ Floyd..."

Looking at his evil foe, the assassin began to walk towards him... leaving his weapons on the ground, which made the Joker raise his eyebrows.

"Well, I must admit, I am surprised," said the Joker. "No big or loaded guns?"

Deadshot shook his head. "I wanted us to settle this old-school... like men..."

The Joker let out another laugh.

"Unless you want to prove to us all that you're just a pasty-ass pussy."

The Joker frowned, and he started to roll up his sleeves.

"All right, Floyd... if that's how you want to end the game, then so be it."

"Oh, trust me, I'm gonna enjoy the hell out of this," grinned Deadshot.

* * *

From their safe spot a few feet away, Harley watched as she quietly hoped for-

" _Harley! Stay right there!"_

She turned around, afraid for her friend, but to her surprise, the former psychiatrist found him holding up his phone, as if he was about to take a picture.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to catch... _ah-ha, hell yeah, got him!"_

Harley just gave him a look, and Boomerang said, "What? Everyone plays this thing."

She shook her head, but found herself chuckling. "What the hell is wrong with us?"

Boomerang laughed, and he said, "Nothing... it's actually what the hell is wrong with everyone else.

* * *

And so, the Joker and Deadshot began their fistfight, going blow-for-blow with each other.

"What makes you think you can stop me, huh?" laughed the Joker, as he kicked Deadshot in the chest. "Not even the Batman can stop me..."

Before giving his response, Deadshot quickly performed a leg sweep, knocking his enemy to the ground. "Well, that's the difference between me and him. He chose not to kill you, but in a moment or two, I have no regrets in ending your life."

"Well, what about Harley?"

 _Whack!_

Deadshot frowned, and said, "What about her?"

 _to kikkPow!_

"You're actually going to kill me in front of the woman we both love?"

 _Wham!_

"She sure as hell don't love you no more, Clown Boy."

 _Pow!_

"Has she ever told you that herself?"

 _Thud!_

"She doesn't have to, man, I know she does."

Before the Joker could say anything else, Deadshot suddenly had him in a choke-hold, and was preparing to snap his neck. "If Superman didn't have any problem with this, then I see no reason to-"

 _"Shot, wait!"_

The two of them looked over at Harley, who was standing a few feet away from them, and Deadshot looked over at Boomerang (who was a little farther away), with the thief giving an apologetic shrug.

"Don't kill him..."

Deadshot loosened his grip on the Joker, but he was holding him in a tight grasp. "Harley... this asshole _deserves_ to die... he's come _very close_ to killing you and me, as well as our child... and I ain't about to let him do that anymore."

"I know what he's done, Shot," responded Harley. "But I don't want you to kill him."

The Joker started to smile, but then, Deadshot said, "Man, you better wipe that damn grin off your face right now... and, seriously, Harley, do you realize what you are saying right now?"

"Look, I know it doesn't make sense right now," explained Harley. "But I..."

She started to hesitate, with the voices inside of her head helping her realize that this was the moment where she would finally "choose" who she wanted to be with.

"You what?" said the Joker and Deadshot, at the same time.

Harley let out a sigh, and said, "I love you, Floyd, but... a part of me still loves him."

Deadshot was about to respond when Harley held up her hand. "Let me finish... I don't want to be with him anymore, but I couldn't live with myself if I saw him die in front of my own eyes. I already knew how it felt the first time."

Remembering the way she had looked that night, in Midway City, sitting on top of the vehicle, Deadshot simply frowned, and said, "Harley... if I let this guy live, we all know he's going to try and do some sort of shit like this again."

"He's got a point," replied the Joker, shrugging his shoulders.

For a moment, Deadshot tightened his grip around the Joker's neck. _"Okay, all right, I was kidding!"_

As for Harley, she said, "I know, Shot... but that's why they invented solitary confinement."

The Joker started to laugh, saying, "Harley, sweetheart, there is no prison in Gotham City that can hold me."

She looked at her former boyfriend, and said, "I never said you'd be locked away in Gotham, Puddin'..."

The Joker frowned, confused, and asked, "Well, then where exactly are you talking about?"

 _Wham!_

"What did you do that for?"

As Deadshot released the unconscious Joker from his grip, he replied, "I figured it would be better if he didn't know until he got to the actual prison."

Then, looking over at Harley, he said, "So, let me get this straight... you love me..."

Harley nodded her head. "I do."

"But part of you also loves this guy..."

She replied, "That part's gonna stay with me, no matter what I do."

Deadshot sighed, and said, "Well... can't say I am particularly thrilled about that, but..."

"Yeah, I know, you don't wanna see me hurt," finished Harley, giving him a smile.

* * *

What happened next seem to occur very fast... well, for Harley, at least, or maybe that was how it felt for pregnant woman. She didn't really know. Or care, to be honest.

Not long after Deadshot had knocked out the Joker, Rick and Slade had arrived, along with several armed forces and police officers.

"How'd it go with the Ivy chick?" Deadshot had asked.

Slade had shaken his head, and told him, "Lawton, trust me... you don't wanna know... but let's just say she'll have been being this guy's cell mate at wherever the hell they get taken to."

"Which is where again, exactly?" asked Boomerang.

According to Rick, it was the maximum security prison out in Lancaster, Massachusetts, and Deadshot had let out a whistle, saying, "Wow, I've heard some things about that place... they'd have to pull something out of Shawshank to get out of there."

* * *

So, after the Joker had been taken away, the rest of the _Squad_ were taken back to _Belle Reve_ by Rick, and found themselves being greeted by Waller.

"Well, I would _love to hear_ what you have to say to us right now," said Deadshot, once he saw her.

To everyone's surprise, Waller simply said, "I'll tell you my thoughts another time, Lawton... in the meantime, you have a prison cell to return to."

So, not wanting to cause any more trouble, the assassin and former psychiatrist, as well as the mercenary and reptilian thief, entered the prison gates, and Boomerang was about to follow them when Rick said, "Hold up a sec, I need you to come with me."

"For what exactly?"

"To help us with something important."

Boomerang turned to the side, and saw Katana, who was standing by a parked taxi.

"What the... how long you been there?"

"Long enough," replied Katana. "So, you want to help or not?"

The thief chuckled, and said, "Well, I mean, hell yeah, but-"

"Good. I will meet you and Rick at the airport."

Before Boomerang could say anything else, Katana entered the taxi, and he watched the vehicle drive away, saying, "Nice talking to you."

"Aw, cheer up, man," replied Rick. "You'll have plenty of time to talk to her soon."

* * *

Inside the prison, Killer Croc had already returned to his cell, with his high-def television playing the HBO channel, and Slade was about to enter his own cell, but not before having one more conversation with Deadshot and Harley.

"You know, this might actually be kind of fun," said Slade.

"Fun how?" asked Deadshot.

He looked at his old friend, and said, "You still owe me a one-on-one rematch, Lawton, and I would love to have everyone hear watch me kick your ass."

" _Oooh_ , I'll get the popcorn!" exclaimed Harley.

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "We'll see about that, Wilson... like I said, things have changed since then.

"I'm looking forward to it," replied Slade, and he went into his cell, with the door automatically closing behind him.

* * *

A few hours later, as the midnight hour approached, an unclothed Harley was laying in the bed, next to Deadshot, who was only half-clothed. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, I think we should prepare for the baby's arrival," replied Deadshot.

"But that won't be for another eight months or so..."

The assassin chuckled, and said, "No reason we can't start early. I just don't want anything to go wrong."

Harley gave him a passionate kiss, and said, "Well, if that's the case... I want to pick the name of our little girl."

"Hey, we don't know yet if it's a boy or girl," replied Deadshot.

"Well, you ain't the one carrying the baby, handsome," said Harley. "And I'm saying that Rachel is a girl."

" _Rachel?_ " Deadshot tried his best not to laugh. "Why the hell would you pick a name like that?"

"Well, I was gonna go with Jennifer or Angelina," replied Harley. "But Ben and Brad kinda ruined it for me, so I figured to just go with Rachel."

The assassin rolled his eyes, and said, "All right, well, we'll see if you change your mind by the time the baby comes."

"Eh, I probably will, to be honest," replied Harley.

Deadshot looked at her, and he started to laugh. "You are something else, doll face... but that's what I love about you."

Harley simply smiled at the assassin, and started to kiss him slowly and deeply, full of intense passion and love.

After she pulled away, the young woman replied, "I love you, too..."


	45. The Final Chapter, Part 2

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz**

 _ **Chapter 45 - The Final Chapter, Part 2**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Well, we finally made it... the last chapter of this story... but before we get to that, I would just like to thank everyone who has read this story and left reviews... it means so much to me, and I can promise you that I will be writing a sequel to this story, which will (hopefully) be uploaded onto here very soon._

 **Disclaimer:** _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners of "Suicide Squad", the DCEU, its characters, etc, and I am the rightful owner of this story, the characters I create, etc._

* * *

 ** _The Next Day_**

 _Is this the real life?_  
 _Is this just fantasy?_  
 _Caught in a landslide,_  
 _No escape from reality._

With his eyes closed, the Joker began to think about Harley.

 _Have I really lost her? The one that I love... who brings the fire to my eyes... who-  
_

 _"Oooh, just wait until I get my hands on those miserable..."_

His thoughts now interrupted, the Joker groaned, saying, "Damn it, lady, do you _ever_ shut the hell up?"

"What's it to you, slime ball?" replied Poison Ivy. "You're the reason we ended up here in the first place, anyway."

"Well, _maybe_ we wouldn't have if you had just kept that unicorn-loving freak away from me-"

The former doctor rolled her eyes, saying, "Oh, please, you were the one who just _had_ to get that psychiatrist woman back in your arms... but instead, we have to spend the rest of our lives inside of this damn cell."

"Not unless I end up killing _you_ first."

"Really?" said Ivy, giving him a smirk. "Well, I would _love_ to see you try, asshole, considering the fact that we're both chained to the wall, sitting on beds across from each other, and all of your fancy little weapons are gone."

The Joker frowned, and mumbled to himself as he laid back down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "We're done talking."

"I'm not."

" _Oh, there's a surprise..._ "

"You know, out of all the people that..."

* * *

Meanwhile, _way_ up above, in the main security room, the warden of the prison was standing by the officer who was in charge of watching all of the cameras, and they were currently watching the one that showed the Joker and Poison Ivy continuing their argument.

"Um, are you sure we shouldn't put them in separate cells, sir?" asked the officer.

The warden shook his head, saying, "Trust me, son, those two will be just fine... there is absolutely _no way on Earth_ to escape that cell."

"Well, what if one kills the other, or..."

"Then, they will be doing all of us a favor," replied the warden.

* * *

 _Open your eyes,_  
 _Look up to the skies and see,_  
 _I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,_

"Good morning, handsome," chuckled Harley, as she watched her fiancé wake up.

"Hey, doll face," said Deadshot, smiling at the young woman, and the two of them started to kiss each other passionately.

 _Because I'm easy come, easy go,_  
 _Little high, little low,_  
 _Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me._

"So, what's the plan for today?" asked Harley, as the two of them began to put on their prison clothes.

Deadshot chuckled, and said, "Um, well, I'm pretty sure we'll see Slade and everyone else up at the training yard, so we can start our day there."

She nodded her head, and as Deadshot adjusted his shirt, Harley walked over to the mirror, looking at her reflection. "Shot?"

"Yeah?"

Looking at the small bulge in her stomach, she asked, "Do I look fat yet to you?"

The assassin chuckled, and walked over to her, saying, "Honey, come on, it's only been two months..."

He then wrapped his arms around Harley, bringing his hands over to her stomach so that he could feel the area where the baby was at. "And I already told you that, no matter how you end up looking by the time you reach the ninth month, you'll still be beautiful."

"Oh, yeah, you say that now," pouted the former psychiatrist. "But by the time it comes for our little kid to come out, my whole body is gonna be huge! Even my damn boobs are already growing!"

Deadshot chuckled, and he brought his hands up to her breasts, slowly starting to fondle them. "They seem fine to me."

Harley giggled, and replied, "Don't be such a tease, Shot, our clothes are already on!"

"Whatever the lady wants," replied Deadshot, moving his hands away, but then, to her surprise, he picked her up, and was now holding her bridal style in his arms.

"You like holding me this way, don't you?" asked Harley, giving him a wide grin.

He kissed her softly on the lips, and said, "You could say that."

* * *

A few minutes later, Deadshot and Harley were at the training yard, and as she sat on a bench, reading another romance novel, the assassin walked over to Slade, who was standing by the gate.

"Everything cool, man?" asked Deadshot. "And where's everyone else at?"  
Slade chuckled, and said, "Yeah, Floyd, I'm fine... and I think the crocodile is enjoying his television while Captain Love Puppy is out doing a job with Flag and Katana."

"Well, good for him, then," replied Deadshot. "I feel like everything's been about me and Harley recently."

"Really?" chuckled Slade. "I had no idea."

Deadshot rolled his eyes, and said, "Oh, _ha-ha-ha_..."

* * *

As she continued reading her novel, Harley found herself talking to the voices in her head again.

 _So, sweetie, are you happy with the choice you made?_

Harley quickly looked over at Deadshot, with Slade, and smiled. _Oh, yeah, definitely happy._

 _Wonderful... your happiness is all that matters to us._

 _(Annoyed/Sarcastic) Until you start repeating the same damn thing over and over again... 'He loves me, he likes me, he hates me, he f-'_

 _(Reasonable) **Hey!** Are we going to have another argument?_

 _(Annoyed/Sarcastic) Come on, she's been like that almost every time we pop up! We get it, she's really glad that she played the little game in her old cell, and that she's found Shot, and blah, blah, blah..._

 _(Reasonable) Well, you're just going to have to get used to that, pal, cause we're gonna be in her for a very long time._

Harley simply giggled, and returned to her book.

* * *

"Let me ask you a question, Shot..."

"Okay, go ahead..."

Slade gestured his head toward Harley, and asked, "You still worried about Clown Boy coming after her?"

Deadshot chuckled, and replied, "A little, yeah... but like I said yesterday, he and that Ivy chick need to pull something out of _Shawshank_ to get out of the place that they are in right now... so, in the meantime... I'm just gonna make sure she's safe and happy with-"

 _"Shot! Come here!"_

The two of them began to sprint towards Harley, and the assassin asked, "Yeah, what's up? You okay?"

She nodded her head, saying, "Oh, yeah, perfectly fine... except that I'm feeling hungry as hell right now."

Deadshot chuckled, and replied, "Well, maybe you can wait till lunchtime, doll face."

Harley began to pout. "But, Shot, I want to eat _right now..._ "

"I can see that, but we ain't gonna be getting any kind of food until lunchtime, so your hunger craving is going to have to... what are you doing?"

The young woman's eyes were starting to become shiny and watery. "Please, Shot, just find me something to eat... anything..."

Deadshot laughed, and replied, "You must be crazy if you think that's gonna work on me."

Harley started to sob, but the assassin shook his head. "Nope. Ain't gonna work."

Her cries started to become louder. "I'm telling you, it isn't going to work."

She then became silent, for a moment, but before Deadshot could say anything else, Harley began to breakdown into tears.

"Harley, come on, stop... look, I can't just... Jesus, Harley, all you got to do is... _*groan*... okay, fine, I'll come back with something!_ "

As Deadshot began to walk away, Harley's cries slowly began to stop, and she turned to look at Slade. "You think you could find me something to drink?"

Even though she couldn't see his face underneath the mask, Slade raised an eyebrow. _Who the hell does she think she's talking to?_

"Drink from one of the water fountains out here, Quinn."

"Aw, Slade, come on, I'm sure you can find _something better_ than water."

The mercenary shook his head, and replied, "Your tears aren't gonna work on me, sweetheart. If you're that thirsty, then wait until... you... _Harley_..."

Slade began to get down on one knee, while Harley, who was now holding his hand, started to squeeze it rather tightly. "Slade... I'm only going to ask you this one more time... can you find me something to drink, please?"

"And I... already told you... that..."

Harley continued to tighten her grip.

 _"Okay, stop, enough... I'll find something!"_

She smiled, and released his hand, saying, "Good... thanks _so much!"_

As Slade began to walk away, mumbling to himself while rubbing his sore hand, the voices in Harley's head returned.

 _You know what? This pregnancy thing might not be such a bad thing after all._

 _Uh-huh, look who's all happy now._

* * *

 _"This is your damn fault,"_ growled Slade, once he had caught up to Deadshot.

"Me? How the hell are you blaming it on me?"

Slade exclaimed, "You're the one who got her freaking pregnant, and now, we gotta find her some damn food and something to drink.

Deadshot rolled his eyes, and said, "Man, just stop complaining, and keep searching before things get worse."


	46. Teaser 2

**Suicide Squad: Ballroom Blitz  
**

 **Chapter 46 - Teaser #2  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners, not me. I just own most of this story._

 _ **Author's Note** : I figured I would give you all one final surprise for this story since it **is** my most popular one that I've ever written. Also, be sure to check out the sequel "Sweet Revenge", which will also include a sort-of different version of the chapter you're about to read. Oh, and thanks to all of those that have reviewed my story, including:  
_

\- The Guest Reviewers

\- Winchestergirl123

\- HPMarvel

\- Wolfling21

\- ereader12

\- Don't-Insult-My-OTP

\- UnaverageWriterFreak

\- CadetAnnie4Jesus

\- ZileRacer

\- ereader12

\- stordec23

\- LovetheKlaroline

 _And to everyone else... THANK YOU SO MUCH :)  
_

* * *

 **Nine Months Later** _(after the chapter "Just the Beginning", which is when Harley first became pregnant)_

As the Joker laid on his bed, looking up at the wall, he thought to himself, " _This is how I am going to spend the rest of my life... stuck in this room with a damn plant-crazy female."_

But before he could think about something else, his fellow cellmate said, "You know, you could try and be nice to me."

 _"Nice to you?"_ The Joker said, even though he was still looking up. "I appreciate the thought, but I would prefer acting like you don't exist, and that I am in this underground cell all by myself."

 _"Touche,"_ mumbled Poison Ivy, rolling her eyes before going back to her adventure novel. "You're not exactly the perfect idea for a cell mate."

Closing his eyes, the Joker groaned, and said, "I can't believe you are still talking."

"Well, someone in here has to," replied Poison Ivy. "If it wasn't for your breathing, or taking regular trips to the restroom, I would have thought you were dead."

"I probably will be if I have to continue listening to your wretched voice," exclaimed the Joker, who was still facing the wall.

Poison Ivy frowned, and said, "Excuse me, but my voice is absolutely perfect..."

"Not for someone who has had to listen to it almost every damn day for almost a whole damn year!"

The young woman was about to respond, but instead, she simply made a grunt noise, and went back to reading her book.

As for the Joker, he thought to himself, _What did I ever do to deserve this?_

* * *

 _"Just breath, Harley, come on... one, two..."_

Her water hadn't broken yet, but that did not exactly make things easier for Deadshot or Harley, who almost felt like she was about to give birth any second.

" _You freaking' did this to me, Shot,"_ cried Harley, looking up at him from the wheelchair that she was sitting in (and that he was moving towards the receptionist's desk).

Deadshot fought the urge to not chuckle as he said, "You'll be okay, doll face, we just got to get you to your room."

Once they were in front of the desk, the assassin was able to quickly get Harley checked in, and a nurse arrived to bring her to the assigned room, but before taking Harley from Deadshot, the former psychiatrist looked up at him one more time. "You still gonna be here when the kid comes out?"

Giving a small kiss to the top of her head, Deadshot chuckled, and said, "I ain't leaving this lobby until our daughter or son is born, Harley... got it?"

She nodded her head, trying her best not to become a tearful mess in front of everyone, so as the nurse wheeled her away, Deadshot sighed, and thought, _I sure hope nothing goes wrong._

"Your first time, correct?"

He turned to look at the receptionist. "Having a child, I mean..."

"Um, sorta..." replied Deadshot. "I have an 8-year-old named Zoe, but her mom and I don't really... you know... so now, I'm engaged to Harley, and yeah, this is our first kid together."

The receptionist gave him a smile, and said, "Well, as I've told other fathers that have been in... well, almost similar situations, I can assure you that we have the best people working in this hospital, and everything is going to be fine."

"Thanks," said Deadshot, smiling, and he went over to the waiting area, going through the magazines that they had available.

A few minutes later, Slade and Rick arrived to the hospital, and found their friend reading a _People_ magazine.

"So still no more Brad/Angie, huh?" asked Rick, as he sat in a chair across from Deadshot.

Putting down the magazine, Deadshot chuckled, and said, "Yeah, but if I recall, you're already taken, so I don't think Jolie or Dr. Moone would be very fond of you trying to make a pass."

Rick laughed, and replied, "Believe me, we're fine... she's actually with her mother, doing some shopping for the baby."

"How old is he now?"

"Almost two months," replied Rick. "And we're really glad that he isn't one of those kids that will keep us up at night... I hope that don't happen to you and Harley."

Deadshot also began to laugh, and he said, "Yeah, me and Harley talked about that. She's fine with-"

"Well, if you ask me," interrupted Slade, who was sitting next to Deadshot. "I'm gonna be glad after she has your kid... maybe now we can finally have our rematch not be interrupted by her having us do something utterly ridiculous for her."

"Oh, come on, man, they weren't all that bad," replied Deadshot, giving his friend a smirk.

Slade said, "Floyd, she made us convince Boomerang to hold onto that damn pink unicorn for almost a whole day."

Deadshot just shook his head, chuckling, and said, "Okay, fine, maybe some of her requests were a little out of control, but once I see our child in her arms, it'll definitely be worth it."

* * *

( _Author's Note: I apologize if this seems to be ended rather abruptly, but let me remind everyone that this is a "teaser", so if you want to find out what happens next, you'll have to enjoy the sequel.) ;)  
_


End file.
